Viaje al pasado
by Dona-chan
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione y otra chica viajan, al pasado,cambiemos un poco el problema, ¿si te llevaras a alguien del pasado al futuro que pasaría? Capitulo 14, loadup perdon la tardanza otra vez.
1. HP

Aqui me tienen dando lata en esta sección, he escrito de Harry Potter, pero nunca he puesto un fic aqui, solo mis conocidos conocen mis otras historias, bueno, ahora les vengo con un fic que me llego a la cabeza un día que no había luz, y por causas fuera de mi alcance no pude escribir de Air, pero ya lo hare, ahora, vean que ocurrencias tengo cuando regresa la luz, espero que les guste.

Un pequeño adelanto antes de que lo lean¿recuerdan haber leido sobre el gira tiempo, bueno y si hubiera un hechizo que lo hiciera funcionar, veamos que pasa cuando experimentas sobre hechizos sin supervisión¿que tanto puedes encontrar en el pasado, bueno, averigüenlo, a los 5 reviews actualizo, acepto pastillas de menta, sugerencias, y consejos, nada esta de mas nn.

* * *

Viaje al pasado.

-¡CUIDADO!- un grito desde el aula de encantamientos se escucho bastante alarmado.

Una enorme nube de polvo llenaba el lugar, el profesor Flitwick se encontraba pálido y asustado cerca de la puerta del salon cuando el profesor Dumbledore entro alarmado por el grito.

-¿Qué sucede profesor?- dijo el hombre con tono tranquilizador al profesor, que lucía muy asustado.

El profesor Flitwick se dio la vuelta y miro al profesor como si hubiera visto algo increible. Intento hablar pero al parecer estaba en shock y no le salían las palabras, el director, fue paciente, así que en lo que el profesor enconraba las palabras para decir lo que había pasado hecho un vistaso hacía el salón, todos los alumnos estaban cubiertos de polvo, algunos incluso seguían levantandose del suelo, en medio sin embargo había un agujero, una mochila y un zapato.

Supuso que ahi había habido alumnos, entonces volvio a mirar al profesor Flitwick, esta vez dispuesto a obtener una respuesta. El profesor Flitwick, ya se había acomodado la túnica otra vez, y ahora avanzaba directamente al centro del salón.

Con una voz casi inaudible, el profesor intento explicarse:

-La señorita Granger, el señor Weasley, Potter y la chica nueva acaban de desaparecer- dijo Flitwick como sin esperanzas de volverlos a ver, Dumbledore miro al profesor seriamente, al parecer ese error tenía que ver con el intercambio que le habían enviado para ese año, sabía que esa chica causaría problemas, pero ¿que es lo que había pasado...?

Mientras tanto Harry, Ron, Hermione y una muchacha se levantaron del suelo, algo agitados.

-Se los dije- dijo Hermione- se los adverti, sabía que no debíamos experimentar con ese hechizo, pero nooo, "hagamosle caso a ella" dijeron, y ahora estamos en problemas...para ser mas exacta...¿dondé estamos?

-Buena, preguta- dijo Ron sobandose el trasero- si dejaras de quejarte pudieramos averiguarlo.

-Alguien viene- dijo Harry intentando evitar otro enfrentamiento entre sus amigos- Vengan, aca hay que evitar ser vistos hasta que sepamos que lugar es este.

Unos pasos se escuchaban en el pasillo, alguien abrio la puerta del lugar en silencio, se diriguio hasta una butaca, tomo un libro y salio de ahí tranquilamente y sin sospechar nada. Los chicos salieron de debajo de otras butacas que estaban justo detras de la que había sido revisada, deswpués cuando todo volvio a estar tranquilo nuestros tres conocidos voltearon a ver a la chica que los acompañaba, la cual se sonrojo y sonrio a modo de disculpa.

Era una chica alta, no era muy delgada, de piel apiñonada y tenía el cabello amarrado en una media cola, había ido de intercambio a Hogwarts por ese año, venía de Norteamerica según sabían, pero no sabían de donde...(...México lindo y querido...), era demasiado traviesa y no parecía temerle a los problemas, era lo ultimo que Ron, Hermione y por supuesto Harry querían para su sexto año en la escuela.

Pero ahora ahí estaban, en quien sabe donde por causa de esa chica, un poco mas tranquilos ya, miraron el lugar en el que estaban con mas detenimiento, no había muchas dudas, a no ser por que parecía estar oscureciendo, y no se escuchaban murmullos de gente llendo y vieniendo, estaban el salon de Encatamientos.

Al principio cuando se confiaron un poco mas, les parecio que tal vez el hechizo de tiempo que habían usado los había dejado algunas horas adelante, Hermione ya empezaba a quejarse por las clases que seguramente había perdido, buscaron sus mochilas sin resultados, y Ron iba cojo a falta de su zapato izquierdo. Entonces decidieron salir y mostrarle a todo el mundo que había vuelto, sin embargo, hubo algo que los detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta y salir de ahí...

Un grupo de personas entro en el salón, al parecer ninguno tomaba clases ahí, puesto que no llevaban el uniforme, un joven y un niño iban con el grupo, ellos se apresuraron a esconderse de nuevo, esta vez tras las cortinas, mientras escuchaban la conversación, la que parecía ser una profesora, comenzo a hablar con la pareja:

-Voy a ser sincera con ustedes, Bill es un niño muy tímido, necesitan motivarlo un poco pero sin exederse, para llevar la mitad del año aqui, tiene buen rendimiento, me parece que su hijo solo se siente solo, por ser el primero que viene a Hogwarts¿cuando entra Charlie?

No se me adelanten hasta que les diga de quien hablo, Ron, Hermione y Harry se miraron con sorpresa detras de las cortinas.

-Dentro de dos años profesora.

-Bueno, para cuando Bill vaya en tercero ya no sera igual, mientras tanto les pediría que le dieran a su hijo algo que lo entretenga y lo haga ser menos timido, podría llegar a interesarle algo como Historia de la magia, es muy bueno para recordar hechos interesantes sobre los magos egipcios, tal vez así, no tendría tan bajas notas, eso es todo creo, gracias por venir Srs. Weasley.

Bueno, ahora si sorprendanse, creo que era demasiado obvio, pero si, Ron se puso pálido cuando escucho la ultima frase, en especial por que si decían que Bill entraría a tercero en 2 años eso quería decir que el niño que llevaban con ellos era Charlie...

-Gracias, profesora, haremos lo posible por que nuestro hijo mejore, esperamos no tener que volver a venir por estas causas, haremos lo mejor para que Bill mejore.

-Hasta luego.

-Cuidese,...vamonos Charlie...

Después en el salón solo hubo silencio, escucharon como la puerta del salón se cerraba, y mas silencio, entonces Harry se dio la vuelta y salio, de detras de la cortina haciendole una seña a sus amigos de que iría a ver si ya se habían ido, pero alguien puso una mano en su hombro, y la cara de los otros le decía que no era nada bueno...

-El hechizo que atrasa el tiempo Dumbledore, fue el que usaron si no me equivoco¿que mas podría haber hecho que desaparecieran sin dejar rastro?... Bueno, también pudo haber sido un encantamiento desvanecedor, pero ese no hubiera dejado un zapato, y como hicieron el hechizo entre cuatro personas hubiera desaparecido el salon entero.

-No haga esto mas dificil de lo que ya es profesor Flitwick- dijo la profesora McGonagall, que se había enterado ya del asunto y había acudido a intentar ayudar en la resolución del problema, se le veía muy preocupada, todos los alumnos desaparecidos eran de su casa.

-Fue un hechizo de tiempo Minerva, no te preocupes tanto, los salvaremos.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices Dumbledore? Podría tomarnos semanas liberarlos de ahí.

-No importa el tiempo que tome, ahora su seguridad es lo que mas debe importarnos, profesor Flitwick, tendra que dar su clase en otro salon en lo que se arregla este caos, comenzare mañana, mientras tanto no suspendan ninguna actividad que no sea el partido de quidditch de mañana.

-Sr. Potter...

-o.o...

-...ni se haga el desentendido, esta vez no se escapara de su castigo de ayer, esta vez no estan aqui sus amigos para salvarlo de esta, sera mejor que me acompañe, iremos a ver al profesor Dumbledor, y ustedes también acompañenme.

Al parecer la profesora no había salido del salón, y había atrapado a Harry cuando le daba la espalda, los otros 3 salieron de detras de las cortinas, luciendo culpables, la profesora les hizo una señal para que la sigueran y los 4 caminaron tras ella de camino al despacho del director, Hermione les aconsejo a señas que se pusieran la capucha para no ser reconocidos, cosa que hicieron. Mientras caminaban notaron que había un aire diferente en la escuela, todo tenía un orden diferente y no podían reconocer a nadie que tal vez pudiera salvarlos de su penitencia sin razón¡ni siquiera les había dado tiempo de constatar que hablaban de los Weasley que ellos conocían!

Llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore aún sin decir nada, subieron por las escaleras moviles, y entraron en el despacho, donde un Dumbledore con una barba considerablemente mas corta de lo normal estaba sentado leyendo El Profeta.

Cuando la profesora y ellos entraron en el lugar, detuvo su lectura y los miro seriamente.

-Digame, profesora (con la pena para cierta persona) Robles¿que la trae por aqui el día de hoy?Espero que no sean problemas.

-Lamento decirselo profesor, pero si son, encontre a estos alumnos espiando una junta que tenía con los Weasley esta tarde, entre ellos,...no lo va a creer, el Sr. James Potter.

Dumbledore volteo a ver entonces a los muchachos que parecían en estado de shock, la profesora hizo que Harry se adelantara y le jalo la capucha para que el director lo pudiera ver, este sin embargo miro al ojiverde, y luego de nuevo a la maestra que parecía muy satisfecha de si misma, como si hubiera atrapado un criminal.

El director se levanto y miro a Harry mas de cerca, la profesora entonces continuo:

-Debo decirle profesor, que Potter escapo ayer del castigo que tenía, ayudado de Lupin, Black y Petigrew, tal vez debería...

-Profesora- interrumpio Dumbledore- lamento decepcionarla, pero, me temo que este muchacho no es James Potter.

-¿No es?...

-No, no es, este chico tiene ojos verdes, no negros como el Potter que yo conosco, pero si se parece mucho a él. Así que dime muchacho- dijo el director tranquilamente- ¿quién eres?

-Me...me llamo Harry profesor.

-¿Harry?- dijo Dumbledore algo desconcertado- es raro, no recuerdo a un alumno con ese nombre, y los conosco a todos¿Harry que?

La profesora, algo decepcionada, se fijo mejor en él, pero cuando lo vio se acerco a él como si no lo creyera, entonces dijo triunfal.

-Aja, ya se quien es. Profesor Dumbledore por favor haga el reporte, avise a los padres de la señorita Lily Evans que esta usando pociones ilegales en la escuela, esto es simplemente un efecto de la poción multijugos, y al parecer esta terminando por que ya regreso el color natural de sus ojos.

-No, él no es Lily Evans- dijo Ron algo divertido- me parece que lo estan confundiendo.

-¿Y tú quien eres¿Alguna amiga de Evans? Es un buen disfraz, hiciste una poción envejecedora en la de Bill Weasley, me pareces muy parecida a él.

-¡No soy una chica!

-¡Ah ,no! Y me diras que tu amigo de junto es una chica real- dijo la maestra refieriendose a Hermione.

-¡Oiga!

-Bueno, de aqui a la única que puedo decir que ya se le acabo el efecto es a la señorita Knight¿verdad¿Acaso fue su idea? Tendremos que avisar a sus padres.

-De nuevo se equivoca profesora, si esto fuera un efecto de la poción multijugos este muchacho ya sería Lily, y me temo que no notó ningun otro cambio en él, si me permite quisiera hablar con ellos en privado.

-Pero...

-Lo siento, después le explicare bien que es lo que sucedio.

-Esta bien.- dijo la profesora resignada, y salio dando un portaso.

-¿Piensas que debemos decirselo a los alumnos Albus?

-No Minerva, no es necesario alarmarlos, pero pon de acuerdo a los maestros, diles que cuando pregunten por ellos, inventen un castigo a algo así hasta que regresen, nadie debe notar su ausencia, pero que tomen en cuenta horarios algun alumno astuto podría darse cuenta de algun error y contarselo a los demas, sería un escandalo, y también eviten que los alumnos que estuvieron ahí ese día digan cualquier cosa, Rita Skeeter ha vuelto al trabajo y debemos evitar que consiga una historia como esta.

-Esta bien, lo hare inmediatamente.

El profesor Dumbledore estaba en el aula de encantamientos que estaba restringuida para los alumnos con un hechizo que los hacía evitar entrar en el salón, algo así como un escudo.(Nota: en el cuarto libro se menciona un hechizo que repele muggles, haciendoles olvidar a que iban o recordar algo que no habían hecho, imaginen que era algo así) Estaba solo de pie en el centro, donde había vuelto a colocar las mochilas y el zapato que los perdidos habían dejado atras, entonces saco su varita magica, y dijo un par de palabras muy bajo.

-¿Y bien¿Vas a decirme tu nombre completo o que? Te aseguro Harry que cualquier cosa que haya sucedido sera resuelta, pero me temo que si no hablas eso no sera posible.

-Esta bien- dijo Harry- Voy a decirselo, todo, me llamo Harry James Potter Evans- Dumbledore levanto una ceja y miro a Harry con interes- no sé como, pero me parece que hemos vuelto al pasado, ellos son mis amigos- dijo mirando a los otro 3-, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger y Xayide Knight.

Dumbledore considero lo que acababa de escuchar solo un momento, al parecer estaba formulando una explicación rápida para todo lo que había oido aquel día

-Entonces dedusco que aparecieron en el aula de encantamientos durante la junta de la profesora Tanya cuando eso sucedio, y ustedes dos- dijo señalando a Harry y a Ron- son los hijos de la familia Weasley y de una pareja de alumnos de nuestra escuela.Claro en el futuro...

-Si,- dijo Ron- me parece que si habla de mis padres, profesor, creo que mi hermano mayor Bill- acaba de empezar la escuela...hace poco...mucho...ahhh...un tiempo corto...aqui.

-Lo entiendo señor Weasley, pero ahora solo me preocupan dos cosas, como van a volver a su presente y que hace aqui la señorita Knight.

-¿Por que yo?- dijo la muchacha,- también curso el grado que mis amigos. Pero...la profesora menciono que yo ya estaba aqui.

-Entonces imaginare que es tu madre, eres identica, literalmente, a ella, necesitaras un disfraz.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Hermione-¿No vamos a poder irnos ya?

-Me temo que no, aún no se como hacerlos volver, deberan quedarse un tiempo aqui, son de Gryffindor según veo, tomen clases normalmente, ya nos arreglaremos para que su estancia aqui no sea sospechosa,mientras tanto cuidense de sus parientes.No se preocupen, creo que hay suficiente espacio en la sala común para ustedes.

Todo un día y aún sin resultados, los profesores de Hogwarts habían estado haciendo guardias y muchos hechizos para rescatar a los muchachos, aún sin una respuesta, la señora Pince, que atendía la biblioteca, había llevado incluso un gran repertorio de libros con encantamientos especiales y dificiles a ese salón intentando que alguno sirviera, así que entre "busca en el libro, haz el hechizo y ve si funciona", lo profesores habían perdido mucho tiempo...

Pero si dependía del profesor Dumbledore, ninguno de ellos daría una clase completa hasta que todos volvieran; ya se había avisado a las familias de los invlucrados, pero cada vez que parecían estar mas cerca de la respuesta y se los decían siempre faltaba algo y entonces cambiaban las expectativas, por si fuera poco en la escuela se rumoraba la desaparición, decían que cada vez que los buscaban en donde siempre se hacían los castigos ellos nunca estaban, incluso llego a oirse que Filch había tenido que recurrir de nuevo a sus métodos de tortura antiguos.

Como nada se podía comenzaron a revisar hechizos antiguos para volver en el tiempo y sus contrahechizos, tal vez en alguna pagina estaba la respuesta...

Cuando al fin los cuatro salieron del despacho de Dumbledore, se diriguieron a la sala común, con la contraseña anotada en un papel, se suponía que eran alumnos de inspección en la escuela, supuestamente alumnos que buscaban explorar el campo de los profesores para escogerlo como profesión, claro, había sido idea de Hermione.

Llegaron pronto al pasillo donde se encontraba el retrato de la señora gorda, pero antes incluso de que llegaran a esa altura, un grupo de personas que pasaba corriendo los adelanto, golpeando a Ron en la cabeza, pero Harry esquivo el golpe, como los 4 traían la capucha puesta no era posible determinar quienes eran, sin embargo los "atacantes" si que eran reconocibles, eran los merodeadores en persona...

Esos 4 se detuvieron en seco cuando Harry esquivo el golpe que su propio padre tenía intención de darle, lo miraron algo sorprendidos, al parecer no estaban acostumbrados a que eso pasara...

-¡Tontos!- dijo Ron sobandose la coronilla, y amenazando a los 4 chicos, pero cuando vio de quienes se trataban bajo de nuevo la guardia.

-Después hablare contigo,- dijo James con tono indiferente, sin dejar de mirar a Harry-

¿cómo lo hiciste¿cómo evitaste que te gopleara sin siquiera mirarme?

-Reflejo- dijo Harry instintivamente.

-Bueno, solo por que no te conosco pasare esto por alto, pero vuelve a meterte conmigo y estaras en peligro de extinción.

-Ya dejalo Jimmy, será mejor que vayas e intentes de nuevo la conquista- dijo el que sin lugar a dudas era Sirius.

-No me digas Jimmy.- dijo al final James con un dejo de enojo.

-¿No vienen?- dijo Lupin, notando el color de los escudos bordados en las túnicas de los otros- no querran quedarse aqui ¿cierto?

Después de esta acalorada escena (para Harry), los chicos decidieron obedecer a su futuro profesor y se encaminaron a la sala común...

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui lo voy a dejar por esta vez, espero que les este gustando, si es así dejenme un review, sirve que actualizo pronto, por cierto,si no hago esto recibire pastillas de menta en un review, asi que pido una disculpa muy grande a una amiga muy querida, y escritora también de esta pagina: Yaki-chan, use su apellido y uno de sus nombres sin permiso, pero no se me ocurrio otra cosa. ) nn (

Les recomiendo que lean sus historias, en mis autores favoritos la encuentran, mientras tanto, me despido, ya volvere con mis locuras, eso no lo duden.


	2. JP

Okidoki, al parecer les esta gustando mucho este fic, asi que lo voy a continuar a su apreciable petición, tengo tantas cosas pensadas para este fic (pose soñadora)... el capitulo pasado se llamo HP, en honor a Harry, pero este capitulo se llama JP, creo que ya notaron que asi voy a poner los titulos n.n, van con dedicatoria, ya verán por que...

Bueno, recapitulemos, tenemos a 4 personas en el pasado, conociendo a sus antepasados mas cercanos, y también tenemos a un monton de maestros desesperados en el presente intentando traer a los otros¿no les parece que intentan ocultar algo? Bueno, por lo menos yo pienso que Dumbledore sí, por eso les caigo con este segundo capitulo, tal vez para poner en claro algunas cosas sobre un pasado que no a muchos les es permitido explorar, ahora cambio las reglas a los 3 reviews actualizo, ya saben acepto pastillas de menta, sugerencias y consejos para enriquecer la historia, y de paso a mi (P).

Así que ya saben aqui su voz si cuenta, lean mis escurrencias...digo ocurrencias.

JP.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Harry y Ron despertaron, en un par de colchas en el suelo del cuarto de los chicos, notando que eran observados por los 5 chicos que habitaban ahí, se sintieron algo fuera de lugar. Mundungus Fletcher (no se si se escriba así) fue el primero en romper el silencio, al parecer siempre había sido igual de atolondrado:

-¿Y bien¿De donde son ustedes¿qué hacen aqui¿y por que no aceptaron dormir con Lockhart?

-...-Harry y Ron se miraron algo avergonzados por ese ultimo comentario

-No sean timidos- dijo Lupin sonriendo.

-Bueno, -dijo el ojiverde- yo me llamo Harry, y el es mi amigo Ron, estaremos aqui un tiempo para ver trabajar a los maestros.

-Que aburrido- dijo James con el ceño fruncido- me parece que solo vienen a hacerse tontos aqui, bueno¿algo mas que quieran decir?-dijo mirandolos ahora mas amistoso

-Eh...-dijo Ron mirando a James con cara de incredulo sorprendido- bueno, también buscamos algunos amigos¿creen que eso es mas divertido?

-Solo si sabes hacerlos- dijo Sirius comenzando a ponerse el uniforme

-Bueno...jejeje- dijo Harry, este había dormido con el uniforme puesto y no se había podido quitar la capucha de su túnica por si lo reconocían y al igual que Ron, solo se sacudio un poco las arrugas de la túnica- nosotros iremos a desayunar y a ver a nuestras amigas antes de que se metan en problemas.

-Buena idea- dijo una voz desde la puerta- por que al parecer no quieren salir del baño- al mirar hacía donde provenia esa voz ambos muchachos dieron un leve salto de miedo, en la puerta de espaldas a los muchachos estaba sin lugar a dudas la profesora McGonagall, pero claro en edad escolar no lucía tan mala, por lo menos no para los demas.

-Minerva¿cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no vengas a espiarnos¿que tal que Mundungus estuviera desnudo? no sería un lindo espectaculo para nadie.

-Tampoco lo sería si fueras tu el desnudo Potter, no eres un muy lindo espectaculo que digamos.

James saco su varita decidido a atacar a la muchacha, pero Lupin lo detuvo...

-No lo hagas, sabes bien que es una prefecta hara que te doblen el castigo que tienes pendiente.

-Esta bien Remus, lo haré solo por que no quiero verla despeinada no es un espectaculo nada lindo.

Al parecer McGonagall estaba furiosa ante el comentario, pero dio un golpe a la pared y se fue. Sin una sola palabra mas Harry y Ron salieron de ahí a buscar a las muchachas, que estaban refugiadas en el cuarto de las chicas donde cuatro muchachas ya bien vestidas esperaban murmurando algo fuera de la puerta.

-Eh...¿nos permiten?- dijo Ron pasando al cuarto bajo la mirada furiosa de las muchachas seguido de Harry.

Tocaron a la puerta despacio...

-Chicas, sera mejor que salgan de ahí¿recuerdan que nos pidieron ir a ver a Robles después del desayuno? Pues, si no salen cuando vayamos a verla ya estaremos en clase.

-Esta bien- dijo la responsable voz de Hermione atraves de la puerta negando perderse un clase incluso en el pasado.

Era inútil todo el colegio rumoraba ya la desaparición de los muchachos, no era que le importara mucho, pero al parecer no iban a encontrar la manera de regresarlos en todos esos libros. La profesora McGonagall cerro el libro que había estado viendo distraidamente, si le preocupaba la seguridad de ellos, en especial por que todos eran de su casa, lo que no le parecía coherente era que Snape siguiera inventando pociones inútiles en lugar de hacer algo productivo, de ser por el lo dejaría en el pasado, pero...era seguro que tenía que ocultar algo, desde que Dumbledore había calculado el tiempo que habían retrocedido no habían podido dejar de ayudar por miedo a que descubrieran uno que otro de sus secretos, y bueno, el que ella ocultaba era...algo que nadie debía saber, recordarlo la hacía estremecerse un poco, si se enteraban que...¡no!

Bueno, de todas formas seguro el profesor Snape tenía un secreto mas oscuro, ni siquiera ella, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo sabía lo que este profesor guardaba para si, nunca le había parecido un pasado llamativo, pero sabía que el haría todo para ocultarlo, icluyendo esas pociones inútiles que se empeñaba en hacer,y ella...bueno, esperaba que encontraran la solución antes de que los chicos se enteraran de todo. Cuando cambio de turno con Snape se llevo un libro aparte para seguir investigando, debían rescatarlos pronto.

Una vez que hubieron salido de ahí comenzo otro tipo de platica entre los 4:

-Esta decidido- decía Hermione- tu mamá no me cae bien Harry, y tampoco la mamá de Neville, son tan...

-Son como ella- dijo Xayide cortando a Hermione en seco. La muchacha la miro con disgusto por el comentario y no dijo nada mas.

-No te creo- dijo Ron-, no hay nadie igual a Hermione-la muchacha lo miro algo agradecida- si hablas de parecidos habla de James Potter, es como el dicho "de tal palo tal astilla" pero literalmente.

-Me lo han dicho hasta el cansancio Weasley, podrías simplemente... ups.

Delante de ellos un niño como de 10 años los miraba desconcertado, tenía el cabello cortado estilo tazón de un rojo intenso y unos ojos azules solo coparables con los de...

-Harry, en este momento sería mejor que tu te callaras, has hecho que mi futuro hermano mayor sospeche de nosotros- dijo Ron en voz baja cuando se alejaron

Cuando hubieron desayunado fueron a ver a la profesora del día anterior, Tany Robles, una muchacha delgada, alta de ojos cafe oscuro con el cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, se disculpo por lo sucedido el día anterior con Harry y les dijo que mientras encontraban la manera de regresarlos a su presente lo mejor que podían hacer era tomar clases normales, nadie opuso resistencia (gracias a Hermione), les entregaron sus horarios y los andaron a su priemera clase, como en los dormitorios no se habían puesto a preguntar en que año iban sus nuevos conocidos no sabían con que se encontrarían...

-Rayos, creo que nos equivocamos de clase- dijo Xayide cuando abrio la puerta del salón donde Flitwick daba transformaciones, en donde, estaban todos los alumnos de sexto de la casa de Gryffindor, lo cual suponía...

-No se hagan si es su clase- les dijo James desde la tercera butaca de la segunda fila, Sirius y Lupin estaban sentados delante de él respectivamente, tomaban clases triples ese día (cosa que a ellos nunca les había pasado) había algunos de la casa de Hufflepuff y de... Slytherin.

Ninguno de ellos se había imaginado antes escena tan extraña, junto a ellos en la primera fila estaban sentados McGonagall, Rita Sketter, Sybil Trelawney, y Lily, tras James se encontraba un tipo muy grande que se parecía a Goyle, y claro, junto a él estaba Crabbe, y delante de ellos a la altura de James estaba Bellatrix la prima de Sirius, había un lugar vacio adelante, luego estaba Mundungus, y en la ultima fila hasta atras estaba sentado un tipo muy solitario con el cabello lacio muy grasoso: Snape. También se contaban por ahí en el resto del salón a Alice y Frank Longbottom, el padre de Seamus y un monton de conocidos, en total solo quedaban 4 lugares libres.

-Bueno- dijo Flitwick, en un tono de voz qye ellos desconocían- pasen o vayanse y no interrumpan mi clase, al parecer Lockhart no vendrá a la clase, así que... los lugares son exactos, me gustaría que pasaran y se sentaran vienen a observación ¿no?

-Si- dijo Hermione, intento parecer normal ante lo que veía, ni siquiera había visto a Flitwick- nos sentaremos, estoy segura de que es nuestra clase.

La mayor parte del tiempo que estuvieron en clase, Hermione y Lupin acapararon cada lección, destacando mucho por encima del muchacho Hermione, lo que hizo parecer que Lupin había terminado odiandola, mientras tanto Harry también se había llevado unos cuantos aplausos al ganarle a Sirius en un duelo en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ron había descubierto que cuando no estaba bajo la mirada de Snape era muy bueno preparando pociones útiles mejor que Hermione, y bueno, habían tenido el honor de conocer en carne y hueso al profesor Binns cosa que los mantuvo poniendo atención a la clase por un rato, después siguio el almuerzo. Y fue ahí donde encontraron problemas...

Sí, al parecer solo habían retrocedido unos cuantos años en el pasado, pero incluso era la misma fecha por aquellos días y tanto en su presente como en el pasado el programa de estudios que llevaban era el mismo y el mismo tema incluso. Pero no fue de las clases de las que se preocuparon, al parecer su manera de trabajar los hacía muy llamativos y había muchas chicas y chicos detras de ellos intentando saber donde estudiaban, y bueno, ellos no podían decirles o serían descubiertos.

Esto se agravaba, al parecer a ninguno de los merodeadores les gustaba dejar de ser el centro de atención y habían hecho algunas cosas tontas e inútiles para llamar la atención. Lupin se había equivocado adrede en una de sus respuestas para que no miraran a Hermione (quien lo iba a decir), Sirius hizo bastantes poces llamativas durante el duelo con Harry, y James había entrado volando en su escoba al comedor, mientras que Peter, que se les había unido para ir a comer, había incendiado su propia comida intentando imitar a Ron haciendo una poción, pero nada les daba resultado, al parecer esos intrusos estaban ganadoles terreno, solo hacía falta una cosa para dar el golpe de gracia a todo esto, y bueno, como no tengo nada que hacer, que pasé...

Entraron en el comedor varios grupitos, el de Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Bellatrix, todos con cierto aire de curiosidad y desinteres mal mezclados, pasaron de largo la mesa de Gryffindor mirando de reojo a los merodeadores y luego a Harry y a los demas. Pensando en llamar la atención James decidio atacar a Snape por la espalda,y lo logro.

-Miren chicos nuevos- dijo despeinandose el pelo- este tipo de aqui es "Quejicus", que no se les vaya a ocurrir molestarlo, solo nosotros podemos hacerlo, si los vemos acaparando a tanta gente otra vez también a ellos les sucedera, incluyendolos.

-Se te notan los celos a leguas Potter,-dijo una voz desde la entrada del comedor, era Lily-Dejalo ir¡ahora!

James volteo a ver a la muchacha, la miro de arriba a abajo sonriendo, eso le dio tiempo a Harry para actuar y desarmar a James salvando a Snape, que se alejo de ahí murmurando algo para si mismo.

-¡Oye!- le grito James a Harry y levanto la varita, sin embargo Lily se le adelanto.

-No, James, a él si no le vas a hacer nada así tenga que atacarte, si es tan valiente como para enfrentarte, entonces yo...

-Eh...lo siento, yo solo...-comenzo Harry

-No digas nada, ese tipo no merece que le pidas una disculpa- dijo Lily volteando a ver a Harry, este algo incredulo la vio sonreir- ¿puedo sentarme a comer contigo?- Harry asintio.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa los murmullos y las miradas de asombro se volviero casi molestas, James salio furioso del comedor seguido de la mirada incredula de sus amigos, si ser populares ya era un problema, era seguro que acaparar a la chica que llamaba la atención de James era un delito...

Mientras tanto en el presente, los esfuerzos por rescatarlos estaba muy por lo bajo de lo esperado, a ningun profesor parecía importarle lo que vieran en el pasado, incluso ya se había preparado para ellos los deberes que debían hacer y un castigo por parte de Flitwick por su descuido, sin embargo había algo que Snape y McGonagall no querían que ellos supieran y aquel día qie dejaban pasar, el segundo desde que se habían ido los hacía desvelarse buscando una solución.

Bueno, dejen descansar sus lindos ojos para el tercer capitulo, no se preocupen espero no tardarme mucho, aún tengo que actualizar otras dos historias, pero confio en su paciencia, ya saben comentarios, pastillas de menta y sugerencias aceptadas, a los tres reviews actualizo, y ahora lo mas esperado respuestas a sus reviews, son poquitos para ser la primera vez, pero hago lo posible n.n:

Bueno, amiga Rai Potter es bueno contar con lectoras como tu, gracia y sigue la historia.

Mariaagradesco que leas mis historias locas

Luca, que bueno que te guste la historia espero que hagas mas criticas sobre ella

Nachita, debo decir que eres la primera que me hace una pregunta, la cual creo quedo contestada en este capitulo ¿no? Espero recibir mas reviews tuyos


	3. LE

Hola, aqui estoy otra vez yo, dando lata como siempre y queriendo que lean mi fic, me han llegado mas reviews de los esperados pero es seguro que si recomiendan la historia se complete mas pronto, como ya les dije actualizo a los 3 reviews, bueno, creo que para este capitulo me tarde un buen rato, quería darle un poquito de enfasis a los personajes secundario de la historia, cosa que no fue muy facil de hacer sin que Harry perdiera su protagonico, ustedes me entienden, tenía que explicarles quien diablos es Xayide Kinght y que hace en la historia, también ponerle mas suspenso y ...mejor no les cuento si no me sigo con el capitulo entero antes de que lo lean.

Bueno, el resumen del capitulo anterior conmigo es obligado,ya saben para que no tengan que volver al capitulo anterior y rectificar, nuestros protagonistas mas conocidos comenzaron a tomar clases con el grupo que les asignaron, lo cual quiere decir que tomaban clase con gente conocida por ellos, incluidos entre ellos McGonagall y Snape que en el presente se traen una historia bastante rara que le da contraste al asunto¿descubrirán algo, bueno, después tenemos que James odia a Harry por que Lily lo defendio se sento a comer con este ultimo y como siempre a él lo rechazo¿haran algo los merodeadores contra eso o algo mas sucedera?

* * *

Y tomando en cuenta el punto de vista de una lectora muy querida¿aguantaran los 4 viajeros todo el día con la capucha puesta¿y si alguien los descubriera?Bueno, con estos pequeños remienders comencemos con el capitulo.

3.- L.E.

Harry desperto aquel día bastante agitado, al parecer había teido una pesadilla, pero...no, no era eso, lo que le sucedia era algo intensional, como dormía boca abajo nadie podía notar que había descubierto su cara para poder respirar bien, a su lado Ron desperto ruidosamente, él nisiquiera se había dado cueta de que su cabello rojo sobresalía de tal forma que si alguien lo miraba en ese momento descubrirían su parentesco con el único amigo de Lockhart: Bill.

Claro, Harry si lo noto y lo obligo a ponerse la capucha, aún agitado por el sueño, se levanto tomo sus zapatos y se diriguio al baño que estaba en la habitación, anunciandole a Rona que tomaría un baño, mientras este se tallaba los ojos. Cuando salio del baño ya los demas chicos lo estaban esperando fuera del baño, acusandolo de vanidosos, pero Harry no tenía la culpa, que estuviera varado en otra época sin sus cosas no quería decir que no lavara al menos su ropa interior.

Después de una pequeña escena improvisada, logro salir de ahi y alcanzar a Ron en el Gran Comedor, las chicas habían decidido pedir permiso para ir a Hogsmade, según ellas para conseguir articulos personales. Al parecer les concedieron el permiso y salieron por que Harry no las vio en clase hasta la comida, claro fue un alivio verlas, por que había alguien que no lo dejaba solo, y no era necesariamente Ron, si no mas bien alguien que tal vez en algun momento necesito, pero que ahora lo empalagaba: Lily Evans.

Observado desde lejos por los merodeadores, Harry no podía hacer mas que soportar a su madre hablarle de unas mil cosas diferentes, como de su hermana Petunia, que la parecer se negaba a aceptarla, de sus padres que estaban orgullosos de sus buenas calificaciones, de sus amigas, de las clases que le iban mejor, de como creía que su horoscopo indicaba que el sería alguien muy cercano a ella en el futuro, y de James Potter. Hablaba mas de él que de ninguna otra cosa.

Ron había hecho amistad con el mejor jugador de ajedrez de esa época: su hermano Bill y también había descubierto algunas cosas interesantes sobre Lockhart, que al parecer se llevaba bien con los maestro y por lo tanto con los prefectos, lo cual quería decir: chismes calientitos sobre algunos de sus futuros profesores.

Pasadas las clases de la mañana Harry caminaba acompañado de Ron y Lily hacía el Gran Comedor, cuando vieron a Hermione acercarse con un nuevo sombrero...sin capucha. Los muchachos se miraron y corrieron hasta donde se encontraba:

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto Ron cuando llegaron

-Hola, también te extrañe...-dijo Hermione con un poco de desden, luego contesto- bueno, como no hay nadie en Hogwarts en esta época que se paresca a mi, no creo que halla problema.

En ese momento llego Lily hasta donde estaban, saludo a Hermione algo seríamente, al parecer ninguna de las dos se llevaba bien. Después se disculpo y se fue a buscar a Alice.

-Gracias Hermione, me volvía loco- dijo Harry a la muchacha.

-De nada- dijo Hermione sonriendo- compramos unas cuantas cosas para comer afuera, venía a buscarlos ¿quieren?

-Claro- dijo Ron entusiasmado- yo también tengo algunas cosas que contarles.

-Seguro lo que averiguaste cuando me abandonaste con la loca de mi madre

-Pense que necesitarias tiempo con ella, y no te preocupes creo que lo loco lo heredaste de ella.

-¬¬ muy gracioso Weasley, ahora mejor dinos a donde vamos Hermione, mientras este mas alejado de la gente mas tiempo tendre para despejarme un rato de esta molesta capucha.

Sonriendo ampliamente ante las carcajadas de Ron por su comentario, los 3 se diriguieron hasta un punto alejado que estaba entre el bosque y el lago.

Sin embargo, del otro lado del terreno se encontraban los 4 merodeadores mirando con desprecio a Harry y sus amigos, bueno, la verdad es que uno de ellos lo hacía con algo parecido a la obligación, por que en realidad no tenía razones para llevarse mal con ellos, bajito y con la nariz tan respingada que semejaba la de un roedor, era obvio que Colagusano no había ido nunca en Gryffindor, sus compañeros de Ravenclaw lo tomaban a veces como traidor por juntarse con esos tres, pero eran un muy buen escudo y ademas lo aceptaban, pero aún debía aceptar que había un grupo de gente que llamaba mas su atención, era astuto, solo necesitaba una buena coartada para asegurarse un buen futuro, para esos estaban sus amigos y no desaprovecharía ninguna oportunidad, lastima que no sabía lo que el futuro (Rowling) le deponía.

Mantenían una conversación en voz muy baja, había decicido que esos tipos no eran tan buenos como se habían hecho parecer en un principio, comenzando por Lunático, esa tal chica Hermione le estaba quitando el titulo de inteligente y solo llevaba ahí tres días; después estaba Sirius, le daba coraje tener tantas oportunidades de hacer algo contra esos tipos, y tener que ser siempre burlado por alguien que parecía mejor bromista que él, (muy por lo bajo Ron había conseguido hacerle a Sirius unas bromas con el repertorio especial de bromas que Fred y George le habían obsequiado en su cumpleaños); y luego estaba James, que celaba de tal forma a su futuro hijo, que lo consideraba un enemigo de su mismo nivel, primero por que era tan suspicaz y luego por que le había costado mas trabajo a él llamar la atención de Lily, que al susodicho. Solo les hacía falta un plan para estar a mano, no eran lo merodeadores por nada.

-Yo digo que una buena broma usando el mapa del merodeador sería una muy buena sorpresa y una buen incentivo de que si nos hacen enojar no tendremos compación con ellos- decía Sirius sin pensar

-El mapa aún no esta perfeccionado, aun no podemos escuchar lo que dicen las personas que aparecen ahí, una cosa es el recordatorio de contraseñas incluido, pero...seguramente ella descubrira como funciona todo antes de que podamos hacer algo.

-No heches la sal Lunático- dijo James callando a su amigo con un leve golpe en la cabeza- tal vez no sea necesario que hagamos mucho, lo que debemos hacer es lograr que nos muestren sus cobardes caras, y no esforzarnos mucho¿han notado a su amiga? la que parece mas revoltosa que la otra?

-Si¿pero ella que tiene que ver aqui?-dijo Sirius sacando de su mochila una varita de regaliz y mordiendola

-Es la carnada Canuto amigo, ella sera la clave de nuestro plan, pero primero debemos buscar la manera de usarla.- dijo James dando un par de pasos triunfales, como haría si hubiera ganado un partido de quidditch, después se dio la vuelta y le pregunto a su amigo-¿tienes otra de esas?

McGonagall salio aquella noche de su despacho con una bata muy abrigadora, no podía dormir, le preocupaba mucho lo que ya hubieran podido averiguar, tal vez no lo creerían en un principio, pero estaba segura de que se darían cuenta de la verdad de aquella época, puesto que entonces no había sido tan discreta, de hecho sabía que había dejado entrever mucho a sus compañeros en aquel tiempo y Hermione Granger poseía una capacidad extraordinaria para notar ese tipo de cosas,no importaba si trabajaba día

y noche para sacarlos de esa dimensión, no quería perder el respeto de su alumna favorita.

Cuando entro en el salón de encantamientos que por aquellas horas debía encontrarse vacío, se encontro cara a cara con el causante de aquella inquietud suya: Severus Snape...

Al parecer la información (el chisme) que Ron tenía para darles, hablaba e involucraba a un par de futuros profesores suyos. Según esto Snape y McGonagall habían decidido descubrir por que Remus Lupin salía cada mes del castillo y estaban palneando seguirlo para averiguarlo (¿recuerdan esta parte de la historia original?).Por supuesto Harry y Hermione conocían estos detalles, lo único que les parecía extraño era que McGonagall estuviera metida en eso y que de relleno fuera la complice de Snape, sabían que ambos eran prefectos y tal vez habían aprovechado esa casualidad, pero ¿habría algun tipo de interes en ese asunto que fuera de otro origen?

Decidieron quedarse con la duda un rato, por que las clases estaban por comenzar. Cuado se fueron eran seguidos muy de cerca por los merodeadores...

Iban como en su onda intentando no parecer sospechosos, casi de forma imperceptible, lanzaron un hechizo a la mochila de Xayide, que aquel día había permanecido mas callada de lo normal, iba pensativa, absorta en sus pensamientos; el hechizo tuvo efecto inmediato y la mochila se rasgo, haciendo que los libros que llevaba se calleran estrepitosamente al suelo, ella se disculpo por su distracción y dejo que los demas se adelantaran..., cuando llegaron los merodeadores, con la naturalidad que habían decidido adoptar para ocultar lo que harían se detuvieron juento a ella y fingieron ayudarla a recoger sus cosas.

-Lo siento chicos, soy un desastre, gracias por ayudarme¿van a la clase?

-No- dijo James simplemente-decidimos pasar por este pasillo, no recordabamos el horario, y bueno, será esa aburrida clase de historia, así que creo que la saltaremos.

-¿Cómo saben que no delataré su delito?- les dijo la chica mirandolos con cara de complice.

-Bueno, eso es fácil, tu vienes con nosotros y nadie se entera- dijo esta vez Sirius, con una maligna sonrisa.

La chica desconfio de ellos y dio un paso hacía atras...

-Vamos¿no me digas que jamas te has volado una clase?- dijo Remus- hasta yo que soy prefecto lo he hecho, vamos, sera divertido.

-No, lo siento, se supone que yo...debo ir a clase y...bueno, mejor vayan ustedes solos.

-No puedo permitirlo- dijo Sirius, sacando discretamente su varita- tienes que venir, te mostraremos la escuela, tenemos otras 5 horas libres antes de tener que volver a la sala común.

-No quiero ir- dijo la muchacha decidida, apretando los libros que llevaba en brazos contra ella, como si fueran el único escudo que tenía contra ellos.

-Como lo siento- dijo James- pero vendras con nosotros aún si no quieres¿verdad Remus?

-Claro, Sirius ya dijo que no puedes rechazar la invitación- la muchacha volvio a mirar al pelinegro, Sirius aprovecho para lanzar un segundo hechizo-_Petrificus totalus._

-¿Qué haces aqui Severus?- McGonagall estaba muy apenada por haberse sorprendido de verlo ahí, era obvio que no le importaba lo que Snape pudiera estar haciendo, el lo había dejado en claro muchas veces.

-Buscaba una respuesta para el enigma que tenemos en manos, sabes bien lo que se arriesga mientras mas tiempo esten alla, en especial por que si se quedan alla una semana mas, veran mas de lo que se podran enterar si solo escuchan rumores.

-Vaya, entonces no debí interrumpir, pasaba por aqui, me he quedado con sed y voy a pedir un poco de jugo a la cocina.

-No, espera, te daré un poco del mio, necesito hablar contigo , de todas formas, yo tampoco puedo dormir con todo este caos, es mejor que comenzemos a resignarnos a lo que esta por pasar, no puedes ocultarlo, ese secreto que guardas tan celosamente sera descubierto tarde o temprano por ellos.

-Los sacaremos de ahi antes de que se enteren de eso, no puedo soportar que mis alumnos me miren con cara de criminal, de todas formas...lo que sucedio entonces fue un accidente...

* * *

Bueno, hasta ahí le dejamos, le sigo desde donde me quede en el siguiente capitulo o quieren saber que pasa con los merodeadores, denme su opinion en un review, los contestaré como los de aqui abajo, les conviene (nn b), bueno respondamos reviews:

Elener

Bueno, que te puedo decir chica, Harry asi de odiar a Snape no lo odia ya, pero no puede dejar que James se aproveche de los demas ¿no crees, y bueno, algo se debía hacer, ahora, una preguntita¿cómo que tu eres la tercera persona? Me sono raro, no se si me lo puedas explicar P.

Luli-chan

Ya lei tu fic, me gusto bastante, bueno, pues me resulto gracioso lo del Harry calvo, pero no creo que sea para tanto, creeme, en algun momento los van a descubrir sin la capucha, y encuanto a "la cosa fea" y McGonagall, pues, el tiempo dira que se traen entre manos.

Maria

Me da gusto contestar tus reviews, son muy informativos, pero por esta vez me temo que tendre que aclarar que McGonagall y Snape solo ocultan algo, no tuvieron nada de nada en el pasado, aunque si me contactas yo diría que te puedes enterar de mas cosas. Bueno, sigue leyendo mi loco fic, gracias por tu review.

Leahnor Narril Potter

No te dejo con la intriga, te entrego el siguiente capitulo calientito. Que bueno que te guste, el fic, yoya me pasee por los tuyos y me gustaron, espero tus reviews.

Okidoki, les dejo de tarea otros 3reviews, para que actualice pronto, asi quehasta la proxima.


	4. SS

Esta vez pienso ahorrarme mis comentarios y seguir con la historia rápido, saben las recomendaciones, a los 3 reviews actualizo y acepto todo tipo de comentarios. Ahora, como se que estan desesperados por saber que sucede en la historia, pues solo hace falta el resumen: Los merodeadores raptaron a Xayide Knigth para hacerle una broma a Harry, ¿funcionara su plan de venganza, bueno, también dejamos a un par de profesores solos en un salón a media noche, hablando desinteresadamente...¿que podría haber en el pasado que los tenga tan preocupados?¿Ocultaran algo?Y bueno, cabe mencionar que la madre es muy apegada al hijo, o almenos eso parece que Lily hace, por que no deja a Harry solo en ningun momento.

Bueno, les pregunte desde donde querían que siguiera la historia así que desde ahí la voy a continuar, ¿les parece? Entonces manos a la obra.

4.-S.S.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban preocupados, no habían visto a Xayide en bastante tiempo, contando que ya eran tres clases a las que faltaba. Después de la ultima clase era obvio que no estaba cerca, así que decidieron que durante la noche la buscarían, Harry llevaba el mapa del merodeador en un bolsillo, se había acostrumbrado a no dejarlo, así que penso que si lo usaban sería mas fácil encontrar a la muchacha. Sin embargo a la hora de la cena, cuando comenzaban a planear la manera de salir de la sala común sin ser notados, llamo su atención algo muy raro...

Como dede el día anterior Lily no dejaba de seguir a Harry, pues tuvieron que detener la conversación para escuchar...

-Pero entonces le dije, "No Petunia, prefiero terminar el trabajo con mi pluma y en el pergamino" y ella me contesto que era mas practico tener un boligrafo y un cua...

-Evans, a nadie le importa lo que tu "muggle" hermana te diga o no, traigo noticias para el nuevo y creo que tal vez quiera escucharlas.

-Potter tu nunca dices algo que valga la pena ser escuchado, por favor alejate de aqui.

-No te pongas ruda Lily, me parece que a ellos les interesa lo que le haya sucedido a su amiga.

Harry y sus amigos miraban a James desde abajo de la capucha con interes. Harry solo podía sacar una conclusión para lo que le estaba diciendo, ellos le habían hecho algo, no le importaba que hubiera sido, desde que había llegado a esa época se había propuesto que no dejaría que su padre molestara a alguien en su presencia, así fuera Severus Snape, y por supuesto no iba atolerar que molestara a Xayide solo por su voluntad.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Vaya, ¿lo ves Evans, si les interesa lo que tengo que decirles, bueno- dijo el pelinegro alborotandose el cabello- la invitamos a saltarse una clase con nosotros, pero después ya no supimos donde estaba, al parecer la perdimos cerca del quinto piso, en el atajo que hay para llegar directamente al segundo piso, no espero que lo conoscan, pero pueden hacer el intento.

-¿Es algun tipo de broma?- pregunto Hermione- Es obvio que no nos darían esa información tan fácilemente si no hubiera algo de por medio que los beneficiara.

-Vaya, ahora resulta que no podemos hacer algo bueno por que ya hay quien sospeche de nosotros- dijo esta vez Lupin, que lucía bastante mas amenazante que nunca, al parecer el enfado que Hermione le producía era suficiente para ponerlo así, sin embargo se notaba que estaba pálido, seguramente habría luna llena pronto.

-Bueno, yo digo que no hay que negarles el gusto Harry- dijo Ron ahora, poniendose de pie-, sabemos que se mueren por hacernos una broma, así que hay que enseñarles un poco de nuestras "raices", para que sepan que somos mas astutos que ellos.

-Si, Harry, demuestra que heredaste al menos algo de ese lado de la familia- dijo Hermione animandolo... cosa que le parecio muy rara viniendo de ella.

- Creo que no chicos, me parece que el caracter me viene del otro lado- Harry comenzo a agarrarle humor a aquella platica, misma que enfurecía a los merodeadores- pero haré el intento.

Los tres se levantaron con aire de suficiencia, y se diriguieron al segundo piso, seguidos de los merodeadores, tal vez al principio no se sorprendieron de que conocieran el camino que ellos creían oculto hasta entonces, pero que pasaran por alto lo que ellos creían que harían era dificil de aceptar.

Cuando hubieron cruzado el pasillo, vieron a Xayide aún petrificada cerca de una armadura, sobre ellos de manera innotoria se encontraba Peter en forma de rata esperando el momento que sus amigos le habían dicho, cuando eso sucediera lanzaría un hechizo al suelo que lo haría resbaloso y haría que los otros calleran al suelo, dejandolos en ridiculo.

Se detuvieron a cierta distancia, Hermione nego con la cabeza, le parecía divertido lo que habían hecho con su amiga, volteo al oir los paso de alguien, al parecer Lily había terminado siguiendolos.

-Tal vez creen que no hemos pasado por esto- le susurro Ron a Harry que se rió.

-Es muy fácil- dijo Harry- _Finite incantem_- el hechizo surtio efecto al instante,mientras tanto, James avanzo mientras observaba como la muchacha se acomodaba un poco la ropa y metía sus libros en su recien reparada mochila (la reparo en cuanto recupero la movilidad), ella se acerco con paso desafiante y le dio una cachetada a James.

-Gracias Harry, tal vez debamos alejarnos del "parentesco" de este lugar, es insoportable.

Lily, que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, dedicandose solo a observar avanzo entonces con un poco de inseguridad.

-¡Oye!- dijo diriguiendose a Xayide- ¿cómo sabes que fue Potter quien lo hizo?Pudieron haber usado la poción multijugos y hechizarte, y luego planear que ellos te encontraran.

-No, Evans- dijo Xayide visiblemente enojada- estoy segura de quienes me atacaron por que hay alguien que no me ha dejado de vigilar en todo este tiempo.- Los merodeadores no supieron muy bien como disimular su sorpresa.

James avanzo con paso firme y miro el lugar en donde había estado antes la muchacha, después miro hacía el techo (finguiendo no ver nada, sin embargo veía a la rata de colagusano en una pequeña viga saliente) y luego se diriguio hacía ellos.

-No voy a negar que esperaba que cayeran el la trampa.

-James no digas...- dijo Lupin intentando detener a su amigo en la confesión.

-No Remus, debo decirles, de hecho creo que esto termino, debo ir a entrenar para el partido de mañana, es la final contra Ravenclaw, y prefiero estar ahi sin un castigo esperandome, bueno ya nos descubrieron, ahora por que no me disculpan.

Aquella escena parecía muy sospechosa, y Harry no confiaba muy bien en lo que su padre le decía, se mantuvo en su lugar.

-Esta bien, pero espero que entiendas que no vamos a estar aqui mucho tiempo, y lo mejor sería que acabaras siendo mi amigo- era solo para despistarlos, sabía que aún no había acabado eso, ellos tenían aún otro truco bajo la manga.

James se detuvo en seco y miro a Harry como si no creyera lo que estaba escuchando.A los merodeadores les parecio graciosos e cometario de Harry, y los 3 Gryffindors del pasado se quedaron en donde había estado Xayide, fuen entonces cuando Harry lo noto, la rata, el único ser en este mundo que merecía ser odiado, cambio su forma inmediatamete y lanzo un encantamiento a suelo.

Este se volvio de un material espeso, viscoso y resbaloso, nada sorprendente, pero que impedia que Harry y los demas se movieran, fue entonces cuando algo inesperado se escucho:

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan egoistas?- Lily se acerco completamente indignada- y pensar que estaba empezando a creer que podía confiar en ti Potter, pero ya veo que es un error, espero jamas tener que volver a hablar contigo.

Uno diría que aquel comentario no era para tomarse en cuenta, en especila después de conocer a James Potter, pero era obvio que al perjudicado no le parecio muy bien, e intento alcanzar a la muchacha...

-Lily espera, yo...

... pero cuando avanzo olvidando lo del hechizo, se resbalo, callendo por las escaleras y quedando tirado a los pies de la escalera junto a Lily.

Ambos muchachos se miraron, aunque podemos decir que James estaba algo desenfocado por la caida que acababa de sufrir, Lily lo miro con los ojos furiosos, respirando agitadamente...

-¡No fue un accidente!- dijo Snape a McGonagall, era obvio que eso era un preocupación que el no podía negarle, sabía lo que había hecho y por lo tanto como pensaba- lo sabes bien, fue algo que tu querías que sucediera, y la verdad...quien sabe que hubiera sido de mi si no fuera por eso, seguramente todavia sería uno de los mortifagos mas buscados por el ministerio.

-Severus, yo...

-No digas nada, no tienes nada que explicarme a mi, lo que paso es algo que no olvidare y de hecho algo que debería agradecer mas que intentar ocultarlo, de no ser por eso..!

-Bueno, pero...que haremos si descubren lo que paso, peor aún, que pasaría si cambiaran la historia, no me gustaria encontrarme con ella de nuevo, por que fue la única que se entero de lo que nos paso, y la única que de no haber muerto nos hubiera delatado.

-No pienses mas en eso, si se enteran o no, nadie les creera, o, podemos borrarles la memoria, ...podemos hacer algo para que no lo sepan.

-Si, claro, podríamos regresar en el tiempo y hacer que nada de eso sucediera,...

-¡No! Eso no puedo permitirlo, puedo perdonar que esos niños cambien la historia, pero no voy a evitar que suceda eso.-Snape había caminado de forma amenazante hacía McGonagall, la tenía contra la pared, y no parecía dispuesto a moverse.

-Vaya caida señor Potter, un brazo roto y un tobillo torcido, es una lastima que yo aún no sepa curar esto y que mi padre este fuera- la señora Pomfrey del pasado, era muy joven, y al parecer aún no era experta en curaciones, por que llevaban ahí casi media hora y lo único que habían obtenido era una venda y una ferula.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?- dijo James con tono preocupado- Mañana hay un partido de quidditch, no puedo faltar.

-Tendra que hacerlo, mi padre no volvera si no hasta pasado mañana.

-¿Qué,¿y el partido, no hay nadie que me remplace, ningun otro muchacho de Gryffindor juega de buscador,

¡vamos a perder el partido!

-No te desesperes James- intento consolarlo Sirius- tal vez yo pueda...

-¡NO, entiende, no es que no confie en ti, pero...no atrapas ni un resfriado...- Sirius puso cara de descepción.

-Bueno, sera el primera año que no ganemos la copa de quidditch- dijo Lily que estaba sentada junto a James, aunque lo disimulaba, estaba muy preocupada por el muchacho.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Xayide miraban a los muchachos preocupados, sabían muy bien que aunque lo propusieran jamas dejarían que Harry remplazara a James en un partido, y bueno...lo único que podían hacer era resignarse a la perdida del partido.

-Oigan, ustedes,- dijo la voz de Lupin- no se queden ahí como estatuas, digan algo...

-Eh...-dijo Harry- bueno, pues lamento mucho lo del partido de mañana, pero no se en que mas podemos ayudar.

James había evitado la mirada de los otros cuatro, enfadado y frustrado, ahora tenía mas razones para odiar a ese tal Harry, primero era mas popular que él, después acaparaba a Lily, luego no caía en sus bromas y ahora por su culpa no jugaría quidditch... No era un panorama muy lindo aquel. Un rato después los merodeadores se fueron, Lily se excuso con una tarea pendiente, y cuando ellos iban a irse de ahí, Harry vio su oportunidad de hablar con James, dejo que los otros se adelantaran y él se quedo.

-Potter, -dijo sientiendose extraño al llamar asi a otra persona que no fuera él mismo- yo podría sustituirte en el partido si tu quieres, para compensarte lo de la broma.

-¿Qué?- ¿acaso ese tipo estaba loco, ya era suficiente con todo lo que le había hecho como para que encima de todo quisiera jugar quidditch en su lugar también, eso no era aceptable- Olvidalo, no voy a dejarte hacer el ridiculo frente a toda la escuela, y menos en nombre de Gryffindor.

-Vamos, solo lo decía por cortesia, no tienes otra opción, a menos que quieras perder la copa de quidditch con tu nombre.

-Es injusto- dijo James- este es el primer año que soy el capitan, los años anteriores era solo uno mas del equipo...no hay...ninguna copa de quidditch con mi nombre...

-Olvidalo, dejame jugar y tu nombre estara en esa copa.

-¿Y si pierden?

-Proclamare ante toda la escuela que estoy calvo (P), y que eres mil veces mejor que yo.

-¿Estas calvo?

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Entonces para que la capucha?

-Si me la quitara sabrían inmediatamente de donde vengo, y no me conviene.

James miro con desconfianza a Harry, luego pensando que era suficiente recompensa y que de ambos lados salia beneficiado, asintio, con lo que Harry salio muy contento. Cuando llego a la sala común para contarles a Ron y Hermione del trato se encontro con que el pelirrojo estaba ayudando a su hermano con la tarea y que el mismisimo Bill lo regañaba.

-No puede ser tan dificil Ron, es de primer grado, que puedes decir que no sepas de eso.

-Todo, aún no vemos nada de esto en el lugar de donde yo vengo.

Harry esperaba una buena reprimenda para su amigo por parte de Hermione, pero esta no llego, la miro con extrañesa y ella contesto.

-No puedo refutarselo, yo tampoco he visto nada de eso en clase para estas fechas.

Negando con la cabeza y sonriendo divertido Harry fue en busca de Xayide a contarle las buenas nuevas, pero también a hablar con ella, tenía curiosidad, algo tenía esa muchacha que lo mantenía entre la duda y la seguridad, solo hacía falta hacer unas preguntas...

-Severus, yo no quise... de verdad lo siento, es solo que...

-¿Te avergüenza? En ese caso tal vez debería recordarte que fue lo que paso aquel día, tal vez entonces comprendas por que para mi es tan importante...

Jajajajajajaja, hasta ahi le dejo por esta vez, me parece que ya mas o menos conocen esta historia, me temo que me tarde mucho para este capitulo, pero con el sexto libro original en camino ¿quien se puede concentrar, no se preocupen, tal vez para el proximo capitulo ya lo haya leido, pero sobre este fanfic aún quedan muchos cabos sueltos, por eso les pido otro review con sugerencias, ya saben los comentarios no estan de mas, ahora, las respuestas a los reviews anteriores:

Maria.

Gracias por tu apoyo, creeme, hare lo posible para seguir asi.

Cygnus A.V.P. Kinomoto Black.

Espero que esto haya sido de tu agrado y que te queden mas ganas para leer mi fic, los merodeadores aun tienen trucos bajo la manga nn

Leahnor Nahril Potter

Bueno muchacha, gracias por leer mis locas historias, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y no te preocupes el que sigue sera aun mejor.

Cornamenta.

Wow, gracias por tu comentario, es bueno saber que al menos un merodeador se interesa por mis fics. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.


	5. MM

Muy bueno, ya estoy aqui dandoles otra vez lata, cuando no..., bueno, ahora les vengo con muchas cosas nuevas, resulta que después de leer el sexto libro de mi adoradisimo Harry (no digo amado por que me linchan), he decidido que le falta algo a mi fic, tal vez le cambie algunas cosas a esta misma historia, pero no se preocupen seguimos en el pasado y entonces solo habrá unos cuantos sucesos dsitintos, no tantos como los que uno esperaba ¿verdad, pero si al menos unos que se ajusten a la historia que llevamos.

No se preocupen habrá quidditch, un poco de romance y mas travesuras de estos lindos magos (...babeo), y de sus antepasados, McGonagall y Snape, y el resumen: Harry se sugirio para sustituir a James en el partido de quidditch, por que Potter sénior se lastimo, luego, tenemos una escena algo bochornosa con un par de profesores en el presente, y un libro recien adquirido con valiosa informacion para este fic, ahora si comencemos jajajajajaja (risa macabra, no augura nada bueno).

* * *

5.- M.M.

-Bueno- le decía Remus a Harry un rato después- esta es la flecha plateada de James, me parece que te será de utilidad, aque aun no puedo creer que te la haya prestado tan facilmente siendo que casi te odia.

-Tiene sus razones, creeme- dijo Harry sonriendo bajo la capucha- ¿Crees que me quede su túnica de quidditch?

-Yo creo que si- dijo esta vez Sirius, mirando la túnica de James- no son de complexion muy distinta que digamos, creo que te quedara bien- al parecer el futuro fugitivo de Azkaban no estaba muy convencido de prestarle las cosas de su mejor amigo a ese desconocido que tantos problemas les había causado ya.

-Eso espero- dijo Harry tomando la túnica y metiendose tras las cortinas de la cama adoselada de James para cambiarse.

Ron miraba a los otros dos, al parecer se aguantaban las ganas de abrir las cortinas y descubrir quien era su amigo, aun no podía creer tampoco que hubiera convencido a su testarudo padre de prestarle sus cosas, se preguntaba que acuerdo pudieron haber hecho para que eso sucediera.

Sin embargo fue Hermione quien desde fuera del dormitorio de los chicos lo llamó.

-Ron¿puedes venir un momento?- dijo la muchacha recargada en el barandal que protegia el segundo piso.

El pelirrojo salio con pesadumbre del cuarto y fue a donde estaba su amiga, esta parecía algo emocionada e intentaba disimularlo sin mucho exito.

-¿Recuerdas lo que nos contaste la otra vez en el lago¿Sobre Snape y McGonagall?

-Ajá.

-Bueno, pues adivina que, me he enterado que mañana en la noche después del partido tiene una cita. No se con quien pero no la he visto concertar con ningun otro chico.

-Vaya, - dijo Ron algo aturdido- pues, eso es muy raro, tal vez ellos...

-¡Ya llego su nuevo buscador!- dijo Harry saliendo con la túnica de quidditch puesta, pero al ver la expresion de sus amigos dijo-

¿Me perdi de algo?

Ron nego con la cabeza y Hermione se hecho a reir, después le contaron todo lo referente a la supuesta cita de McGonagall y Snape. Al rato se diriguieron al campo de quidditch, Harry quería practicar un poco antes del partido al siguiente dia. Mientras volaba con la flecha plateada de su padre (que era tan buena como una Nimbus 2000) Harry pensaba en lo que acababa de oir, si eso era cierto, tal vez ahora mismo (en el presente) estarían muy preocupados de que ellos lo descubrieran, aunque no le agrado mucho mirar al cielo nocturno y encontrarse en vispera de luna llena...

-No es necesario, creo que recuerdo perfectamente lo que sucedio aquella noche Severus.- dijo McGonagall recuperando su antiguo tono frio de maestra.

-Yo creo que si, por lo que puedo ver, oir y leer en tu mente es un recuerdo algo borroso para ti, a menos que hayas decidido bloquear aquellas partes en donde tu...

-No me gusta recordar eso, y te sugiero Snape que dejes de urgar en mi mente, me temo que no es un lugar publico- la profesora McGonagall se había sonrojado sin querer, nunca había sido muy buena en Oclumancia y a veces olviaba que su acompañante era muy bueno en Legeremancia.

Se safo del obstaculo que representaban los brazos de Snape acorralandola contra la pared y tomo un vaso de jugo de calabaza dandole la espalda.

-No podras ocultarlo por mucho tiempo Miney, seguramente para este momento, tal y como puedes ver atravez de la ventana ya esten llegando a luna llena, es entonces cuando sucede.

McGonagall comenzo a llorar en silencio, miro hacía el cielo nocturno, y la luna casi llena la ilumino con su brillo...

-Yo nunca quize hacerlo...fue un impulso,...yo

-Recuerdo habertelo dicho, te dije que salieras conmigo, pero no, tenías que ir con él, siempre has sido muy necia en cuanto a eso.

-Severus, te aseguro que yo nunca he querido salir contigo, y no justifico lo que hize por eso, pero es la verdad, si he de decirtela.

-¡Bienvenidos al ultimo partido de quidditch de la temporada (y al primero que escribe la autora)¡Con ustedes, el equipo de Ravenclaw, conformado en su totalidad desde hace ya 5 años sin cambios, por los mismos jugadores que el año pasado perdieron por primera vez la copa frente aaa... el equipo de Gryffindor!- la multitud gritaba como loca, Ludo Bagman hacía de comentarista, Harry se sentía un poco nervioso, tenía que darle ordenes al equipo como si el fuera el capitan, con el otro equipo no había problemas (el del presente), por que los conocía a todos, pero a ellos...

Sin embargo salio a la cancaha de quidditch seguido de los otros seis jugadores, la gente los aclamo, y la voz de Bagman volvio a resonar en el estadio.

-Ahi los tienen compañeros, debo hacer notar que el capitan Potter no asistira en este juego debido a que esta herido, pero podemos verlo sentado en las gradas en primera fila, talo vez para que su reemplazo no le arruine el partido...

James se encontraba sentado en las gradas rodeado de gente, tenía los brazos cruzados y sonreía modestamente, seguramente imaginando a Harry diciendo que era calvo frente a todo el colegio...

Harry fue a la linea donde estaba el capitan del equipo de Ravenclaw, un profesor que Harry no conocía les ordeno que se dieran la mano, después dejo salir las pelotas, y cuando todos estuvieron en el aire comenzo el juego...

-Los jugadores de Gryffindor toman el control del juego llevandose la quaffle, esa cazadora es muy buena, ha esquivado a Davies, y se dirige a los aros de gol, y ¡MARCA 10 A 0 FAVOR GRYFFINDOR! Los de Ravenclaw toman la quaffle esta vez, pero uno de los golpeadores de Gryffindor le lanza una bludger, la esquivo señores, pero dejo caer la quaffle es tan torpe, la toma Johnson un muy buen jugador desde que llego a Hogwarts, hace un pase muy bueno pero Ravenclaw vuelve a robar, se acerca a los aros de gol, y...¡falla!

Harry buscaba la snitch sin muchas ganas, de hecho le entusiasmaba ver el juego, era emocionante saber que no había cambiado mucho, y bueno otra razon era que se sentía lento al parecer ya se había acostumbrado a ser muy veloz en su saeta de fuego, vio un destello dorado pasar, pero disimulo y distrajo al otro buscador, asi le daría tiempo de dar ventaja a los demas jugadores para acumulara puntos, dejo que el juego continuara un rato sin novedades (cuatro goles a su favor y un golpe de bludger a una de las cazadoras de Ravenclaw), y después miro hacía las gradas, ahi dandole animos como siempre lo habían hecho estaban Ron, Hermione y Xayide...el estomago le dio un vuelco, volvio a concentrarse en buscar la snitch un rato, después, cuando volaba a cierta altura y uno de los cazadores de Griffindo volvía a marcar, miro hacía los aficionados del equipo de Ravenclaw, volvio a sentir un vuelco en el estomago, desde esa tribuna lo observaba otra Xayide sin capucha...miro a la tribuna de Gryffindor y ahi estaba de nuevo...¿que estaba sucediendo?

De repente la snitch paso junto a él de camino hacía abajo y la siguio, seguido de cerca por el buscador de Ravenclaw, iban en picada, el aire le pasaba por los oidos, la capucha se le pegaba a los ojos y no lo dejaba ver, tal vez fuera por impulso, no supo por que, se bajo la capucha y estiro el brazo, después comenzo a subir con el brazo levantado, el partido había acabado...sin embargo nadie gritaba, ni aplaudía ni se emocionaba...¿qué sucedía? Miro a Ron y Hermione en la tribuna que le hacían señar como locos desesperados, señalando la capucha, entonces Harry se paso la mano por el despeinado cabello y lo noto...

-¡Gryffindor gana 210 a 40!-dijo Bagman y todos gritaron-¡Gryffindor se lleva la copa de quidditch por el fabuloso despliegue de talento de Potter que al parecer hizo que uno de sus amigos lo suplantara en el estadio para que pensaramos que no jugaria¡Verdaderamente inesperado...!

Con el griterio y el alboroto que se presento, Harry tuvo que ir a recoger la copa que enunciaba claramente el nombre de James Potter como capitan y buscador...

-Minerva escuchame, no me importa lo que digas nada va a hacer que me arrepienta de lo que he sentido o siento por ti, y la verdad aquel día no solo me sentí descepcionado, me sentí deshecho por completo, nunca pense que volvría a sonreir, en especial por que había quedado como tonto frente a esos tontos, y por que me habían dicho lo que yo nucna espere que me dijeran...

-Pero, no me digas que te dijeron... el día en que Remus, ...vaya, no esperaba eso, entiendo como te sentías, pero debes tomar en cuenta que yo estaba en shock, el trauma que eso me dejo aun aveces tiene que tratarlo Poppy, la enfermera, al parecer fue la única que me apoyo después de lo que sucedio.

-Vamos Miney, no es...

-Si lo es, si Dumbledore no hubiera decidido ayudarme ahora estaría en Azkaban por asesinato..., y creeme Severus no es nada comparado que te digan asecina a que te digan...

-Dilo, no me haras sentir mal, vamos, di que soy un sangre sucia, tal vez eso haga que el peso de nuestras acciones caiga mas fuerte, te aseguro que no nos sentiremos mejor...

Después de eL partido, ninguno de los cuatro volvio a la sala común, se quedaron en los pasillos comentando el partido, mientras Hermione pensaba que era un descuido dejar que todos lo vieran de esa manera, mientras que Ron creía que aquello había sido genial, desde como volando en picada se había quitado la capucha hasta cuando había puesto cara de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que no la llevaba puesta.

Xayide no decía nada, al parecer desde que Harry le había contado que había visto a una chica identica a ella en las gradas de Ravenclaw se había quedado muy pensativa, cuando dejo a Ron peleando por decidir si era o no un descuido lo que había hecho se acerco hacía ella:

-¿Tu no piensas decirme nada sobre el partido?- dijo sentandose junto a ella, la muchacha solo se encogio de hombros, aún sumida en sus pensamientos, Harry volteo a ver el cielo nocturno que comenzaba a aparecer, si la muchacha no quería decirle nada no podía obligarla, penso que tal vez estaba un poco triste, o aburrida, no sabría que decir acerca de eso.

Miro hacía la entrada mas proxima, que era la que llevaba a los terrenos del castillo, sin darle mucha importancia vio salir a McGonagall acompañada con un muchacho de muy buen parecer, miro para ver si había mas gente en el lugar, tal vez alumnos descepcionados de Ravenclaw, pero mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada se encontro con algo que le parecio muy raro, para ese momento era seguro que la fiesta que tenían en la sala común no habría terminado, sin embargo, los merodeadores estaban afuera, por lo menos dos ellos, Sirius y Peter, miraron a McGonagall pasar pero no le dieron importancia, otra persona salio entonces por la puerta,... era Snape.

Imagino que James estaría disfrutando de esa victoria que había obtenido tan facilmente en la sala común, pero¿que hacían entonces ahí Sirius y Peter, donde estaba Remus? Volvio a mirar al cielo estrellado y vio algo que hizo que se le acelerara el corazón, había luna llena, sin embargo cuando quizo levantarse para evitar que ese recuerdo que tenía en la cabeza se hiciera realidad, alguien le rodeo el cuello...y lo besó...abrio los ojos para ver de quien se trataba y lo que vio lo sorprendio...¿Xayide?

Cuando se separaron Harry la miro dubitativo, solo se sonrojo un poco, Ron y Hermione seguían gritandose...

Entonces la muchacha se levanto sonriendo con cara de complicidad y se fue en dirección a los salones, Harry la miro muy extrañado, después hablaría con ella, se levanto y busco con la mirada a Petigrew, Sirius y a Snape, cuando vio que se diriguían hacía el sauce boxeador, vio confirmado su temor monto en la flecha plateada de su padre que aun llevaba con el después del partido y los siguio, dejando a Ron y Hermione decidiendo si era un descuido atrapar la snitch o si era fantastico que dejara que lo vieran sin capucha.

* * *

Continuará. ¿Qué tal eh? Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, por lo regular me gusta hacer mención de las personas que me ayudan a escribir mis historias, por minimas que sean sus ideas espero que noten que las tomo en cuenta, gracias por sus comentarios, vuelvo a pedirles otros 3 reviews para continuar, pero si son mas no me quejo, ahora si respondo a sus reviews, no se preocupen por la historia ahorita, el proximo capirulo sera mas emocionante, bueno, comencemos:

Con los reviews, con los reviews, paciencia por el capitulo P.

Elener:

No me importa recibir comentarios de alguien mas mientras sepa que también te gusta la historia, ya puse algo mucho muy relevante con Xayide y Harry para que te des una probadita de lo que falta, y bueno sobre el quidditch no es mi mejor partido, pero creo que tienes razón al decir que no pudo jugar mucho con la capucha (P), por eso te dedico una mención honorifica por ayudarme con esa idea, bueno, espero mas reviews tuyos y de tu amiga. Por cierto, intentaré alargar los capitulos como pueda, lo que pasa es que aveces las ideas que se me ocurren me dicen donde terminarlo para mantener el suspenso a la orden del día, y bueno, pues no son muy largas, jejeje, pero te aseguro que lo intentaré con mas ganas.

Saludos y grageas! n.n

Dark Lady Evans:

¿Hountoni? (perdon mis raices de anime afloran de vez en cuando), pero ¿de veras te gusto? Que bueno, por que a mi me requeteencanta tu historia desde el lado oscuro, de hecho te voy a pedir permiso para promocionarla, asi que todos los que esten leyendo esto, les recomiendo mucho la historia de "Desde el Lado Oscuro" de mi querida amiga Evans, bueno, sobre tu comentario, te agradesco mucho la idea que me diste para este capitulo, una mención honorifica a lo del partido, seguro tu la reconoces, me gustan las ideas locas, de hecho si no existieran no estaría la loca de mi escribiendo este fic (XP). Bueno espero que tu también actualices pronto, nos vemos.

Maria:

Wajajajaja! Me gusta ser mala, pero en fin, no te preocupes ya saldra la verdad sobre lo que pasa entre Snape y McGonagall mas adelante, esto solo fue una probadita de capitulo, para que te mantengas al tanto, pero ya ves como digo tengo un extraño sentido que me dice donde dejar la historia para que el suspenso y la intriga corran por sus venas wajajaja, otra vez se me sale lo mala, por cierto, me da gusto recibir apoyo de mis lectoras y me da aun mas saber que los tuyos vienen con todo y moral, bueno espero que acabes pronto el sexto libro¡esta buenisimo! Yo ya lo leí, y me quede de a wow, espero que a ti te guste igual, por que cada quien decide si el final le gusto o no, en cuanto a mi me hizo llorar T.T, algo que ningun otro libro, con exepción de cuando matan a Cedric o a Sirius, había logrado. En cuanto a lo de continuarlo para siempre,...pues, lo intentaré.

Bueno, un saludo muy calido para ti, espero tus reviews sobre este capitulo.

Leahnor Naril Potter

¿Verdad que son lindos cuando se pelean? Siempre imagine a James celoso de Harry, y bueno pues ahora estoy haciendo mi sueño realidad (burbuja de sueño: James negandole alimento a un Harry recien nacido,"Hijo ya fue suficiente, deja a tu madre!sueltala te digo, es mia!" jajaja), bueno, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado pienso esforzarme por llegar muy lejos en esta historia, mientras mas tiempo permanescan en el pasado mejor, asi sirve que vemos que onda con Snape y McGonagall, seguro que ellos también son intrigantes.

Bueno, por ahora me despido, les suplico tres review por lo menos, si me los dan les prometo un par de duelos de magia muy interesantes y mas sobre el par de parejitas que siguen manteniendolos en suspenso, jajaja, hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	6. XK

¡Ya llego por quien lloraban, bueno, no exactamente, pero ya vine a darles lata otra vez, bueno, continuemos con esta polemica historia que los ha dejado con la duda¿a quien mato McGonagall¿qué planean los merodeadores¿y por que esa tal Xayide le robo tan descaradamente un beso a Harry? Pues ya que estoy aqui intentaré que este capítulo sea mejor que los anteriores, tal vez un poco mas largo a petición de una de mis queridisimas lectoras, y me ahorraré el resumen las preguntas lo dicen todo, asi que cuanto antes mejor comencemos, por cierto no olviden dejar review, a los 3 reviews actualizo y acepto todo tipo de comentarios y sugerencias, ahora les advierto que este capítulo esta cardíaco, asi que o se abstienen, o resisten y se ponen un cinturon para leer, por que aun tengo muchas cosas bajo la manga (boronitas, un par de peluzas, y mi brazo P), comencemos.

Por cierto, antes de empezar dejenme decirles que tal vez los profesores del presente no tengan mucha participación en la historia, puesto que es en la historia del pasado donde podrán enterarse de los sucesos.

* * *

6.- X.K. (Xayide Knigth)

Harry se apresuro a llegar a donde estaba el sauce boxeador, de la manera mas sigilosa que pudo sobrevolo el árbol boxeador, el cual Peter se estaba encargando de paralizar, se acerco un poco mas aterrizando del lado contrario y aguzando el oido para saber de que hablaban los merodeadores:

-Muy bien Quejicus aqui estamos, tal y como te lo dije, aqui traen a Remus cada mes, pero no te dire para que.- le dijo Sirius a Snape con tono de estar aburrido.

-Sera acaso que se convierte en chica y que no me lo quieres decir- acuso Snape con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ahí es donde denotas mas tu estupidez Quejicus, sabes que eso no es posible, aunque no dudo que a ti te gustaria que eso te pudiera pasar, no veo que tengas interes por ninguna chica que no sea Malfoy- dijo Peter saliendo de cerca del árbol.

Snape los miro con enojo y rabia, sin embargo no hizo nada, cosa que sorprendio a Harry, tal vez esperaba que le dieran algo y por eso se mantenía al margen.

-¿Van a decirmelo? No pienso perder mi tiempo con ustedes si no va a servir de nada.

Harry que ya se había acercado un poco tuvo que moverse con muchisima cautela para poder ver lo que hacía Sirius que había ido a acercarse al árbol, al parecer sonreía, pero Harry no podía verlo por que le daba la espalda. Entonces dijo algo que a Harry le confirmo su mayor temor.

-Tendras que entrar por este pasadiso y averiguarlo por ti mismo Quejicus.

-¿Es una broma?- pregunto Snape incredulo.

-Claro, tiene que ir a algun lado, no solo lo traen y desaparece ¿sabes?- dijo Sirius con una risita.

-Si, no querras parecer un cobarde "sangre sucia"¿o si?- dijo esta vez Peter.

Al parecer, Snape estaba comenzando a creerles, no lo penso mucho y se metio en el agujero que había bajo el sauce boxeador. Harry creyo conveniente el momento para salir y detener a Snape antes de que llegara muy lejos, sin embrago el recuerdo decía que James lo salvaría, no estaba muy seguro ya una vez le había pasado algo en lo que en realidad era él el que debía de actuar, sin embargo paso algo que no previo... Ron y Hermione llegaron corriendo, por lo que permanecio escondido.

-¿Qué creen que hacen'- dijo la voz de Hermione- ¿Acaso no saben que es luna llena y que si Snape lo ve puede morir?

Al parecer ese comentario había dejado frios a los otros dos.

-¿Tu que puedes saber sobre eso niña?- dijo Sirius con nerviosismo.

-¡Rayos, lo olvide!- dijo Hermione- Ron es el momento de que me ayudes.

-¿Yo como?- dijo el pelirrojo que miraba preocupado el agujero bajo el árbol.

-Quitate la capucha- ordeno ella y se la quito sin darle tiempo al muchacho de hacer algo si quiera. Sirius y Peter los miraban anonadados, no sabían como iba a ayudar el hecho de que aquel chico se quitara la capucha, y mucho menos los sorprendio el hecho de que fuera pelirrojo.

-Hermione eso no sirvio de nada- grito Ron a la chica, cosa que no debía hacer desde un principio, por que en ese momento el árbol comenzo a batir sus ramas fuertemente, lanzando a los cuatro chicos lejos, Harry que estaba algo protegido pegado al tronco de este se deslizo hasta el pasaje y avanzo por el lo mas rápido que pudo, tenía que evitar que a Snape le pasara algo...aunque fuera un estupido y arrogante muchacho con el cabello grasoso...que evitaba que pudiera estar con Xayide...

¿Por que pensaba en eso? Se apresuro hasta que pudo ver mas cerca de la salida en la casa de los gritos un zapato de Snape, se apresuro a jalarlo antes de que este pudiera ver a Lupin convertido en hombre lobo... dentro de la casa se escucho un gruñido y sin hacer caso de las quejas de Snape lo jalo y arrastro hasta apartarlo de la puerta, que se rompio de un arañaso proveniente del otro lado... cuando el hombre lobo fue visible...

-¿Qué diab...?

-No hay tiempo- dijo Harry y jalo a Snape por el estrecho pasadizo y lo apresuro a la salida.

-Cuando salieron Harry estiro una mano para alcanzar la escoba que había dejado fuera por si acaso, cuando la alcanzo tomo por la túnica a un traumado Snape y lo hizo montar en la escoba con él, luego, sin hacer si quiera un calculo previo salieron volando de ahi a toda velocidad, evitando las furiosas ramas del sauce y aterrizando junto a los otros que apenas se estaban poniendo de pie.

-Snape eres un estupido- dijo Harry dejando la escoba en el suelo y volteandose a ver a los merodeadores- y ustedes también- dijo quitandose la capucha furioso- ¿estan locos? Pudieron haberlo matado, sabiendo que ahí había un hombre lobo.

Los otros dos lo miraban con la misma expresión que había tenido cuando Hermione le había dicho a Ron que se quitara la capucha, solo que con un poco de miedo añadido. Harry se dio la vuelta, recogio la escoba se la hecho al hombro y ordeno- Vamonos.

Todos siguieron a Harry, o eso parecio, por que Snape se quedo un momento ahi, mirando el agujero del sauce boxeador, luego comenzo a avanzar con un rumbo distinto.

Los rayos del amanecer comenzaban a colarse por la ventana del salón de encantamientos, Snape y McGonagall habían dejado que el silencio se apoderara del lugar por un espcio muy largo, ambos se sentían incapaces de decir cualquier cosa, como si al decir algo fueran a revelar su mas fuerte preocupación, cuando el movimiento de un pájaro en el exterior los hizo distraerse, McGonagall se dejo caer al suelo, de rodillas mirando el cielo como implorando que este la atrajera hacía si y la ocultara para no tener que recordar ese suceso...

Snape la miraba, ahí tirada en el suelo, dio un par de pasos hacía atras y choco con la pared, en la que se recargo sintiendola su único apoyo y se dejo resbalar hasta el suelo, poniendo las manos sobre las rodillas, quisiera o no Minerva rebelarle la historia que él solo conocía a medias, iba a tener que usar Legeremancía para conseguir lo que quería, cerro los ojos y se concentro...

Camino entre los arboles hasta llegar a un claro en el que esperaba encontrar a McGonagall para contarle lo que ambos habían sospechado desde un principio, escucho que alguien decía un hechizo y se apresuro un poco, tal vez hubiera tenido que hacer que el tipo con el que estaba no se propasara con ella, camino un poco mas rápido al ver un haz de luz roja...

-¡No funciona¡No funciona!- escucho decir a la voz de Minerva con un tono desesperado.

-¿Qué has hecho?- dijo otra voz, esta segunda no era muy bien recibida en los oidos de Snape, comenzo a correr para averiguar que era lo que sucedia, tal vez...

La escena no era digna de verse, al parecer cuando la cita de McGonagall se había propasado con ella había tenido que usar un hechizo que el mismo invento para defenderse, había sangre por todos lados el muchacho ya no se movía y estaba cubierto de sangre, Minerva miraba muy asustada el cuerpo inerte de su cita, junto a ella se encontraba la profesora Tanya...

Snape se apresuro a hacer algo, fuera lo que fuera, lograra lo que lograra, se inclino sobre el cuerpo del muchacho y dijo el contrahechizo, pero el muchacho sigui sin moverse, miro a la profesora y a McGonagall desesperado, ya podían hacer algo, las heridas habían cerrado... Sin embargo...

-Lo mataste, McGonagall mataste a...a...a...-Parecía incapaz de decir el nombre del muchacho que estaba en el suelo...

-¡NO, ...YO NO FUI! Usted...usted me...me...

-¡_Sectumsemopra_!- dijo entonces Snape y la profesora comenzo a sufrir lo mismo que el muchacho algunos instantes atras, la sangre comenzo a hacerse charco bajo ella, que se miraba atonita, presa de un dolo que le impedía decir algo, calló al suelo y se quedo ahi, mirandolos con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, que fueron opacandose poco a poco...

-Severus- grito la joven y se lanzo a los brazos de su amigo llorando- Yo no quería te lo juro,... el comenzo a tocarme... y yo... no supe como reaccionar,... porfavor, Severus ayudame.

El mucchacho solamente le paso un brazo por los hombros mirando la escena que tenía enfrente, entonces dijo:

-Haz un hechizo, el que sea, rápido.

-¿Severus...?- dijo la muchacha mirandolo sorprendida ¿eso en que iba a ayudar?

-Asi no sabran cual fue tu ultimo hechizo con el _priori incantem..._

La muchacha asintio e hizo algunos hechizos pequeños, después volvio a mirar la escena y comenzo a llorar, esta vez Snape la tomo por los hombros y se la llevo de ahí...

Una vez en la sala común los gritos y el apoyo de todos ahí era impresionante, todos felicitaron a Harry ,que a decir verdad estaba enfadado y no lo disfruto mucho, sin embargo antes de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso antes de preguntar, alguien se le acerco...

-Oye, amigo- le decía James, que parecía que estaba comenzando a pasarse de copas con una sonrisa en la cara- no se donde conseguiste esa poción multijugos, pero te salio genial mi imitación, ahora mas vale que dejes de hacerte el heroe y te quites esa capucha, por lo menos para saber a quien le debo esta copa de quidditch...

Harry lo miro desconfiado, no le parecía buena idea, ya que era mas que obvio que para él el efecto de la supuesta "poción multijugos" no se revertía, entonces miro aliviado como alguien que bien podía significar su salvación se acercaba entre la multitud: Lily Evans, que se acercaba decidida y con paso firme hacía ellos...

Llego y se paro entre ellos, respiro profundo y al parecer pidio al cielo un milagro, después alargo los brazos y tomo la cara de James, lo acerco hacía ella y lo besó... Harry sintió una punzada de celos...("esda ed mi mujed"), pero como bien sabía que no tenía cartas en el asunto, se resigno y cambio su centro de visión.

La sala común estaba en completo silencio, al parecer nadie podía creer lo que ceía, que de repente Lily Evans que odiaba a James Potter lo besara tan arrebatadamente, era increible... Los futuros Potter se separaron, James sorprendido, y Lily sonrojada y avergonzada, miro hacía el suelo y luego salio de ahí sin mirar a nadie...

El griterio cuando se perdio de vista fue tal que Harry se asusto, después olvidando que aun tenía que dar algunas respuestas camino lo mas lejos que pudo de James y fue hasta donde estaban Ron, Hermione y Xayide... Sirius se había acercado para hablar con James, tal vez de lo sucedido en el sauce boxeador... Harry se sento olvidando por que estaba enojado, y entonces escucho las risas de Hermione y Xayide que al parecer habían dejado de lado a Ron.

-¿Qué les sucede?- pregunto mirando como Hermione se desternillaba de la risa por algo que Xayide le había dicho al oido...

-No lo se, parece que ellas tuvieron algo que ver con que tu mamá besara a tu papá, y de eso se rien... a menos que ya se hayan contado lo de...- Harry comenzo a ponerse nervioso, y si le había dicho que ella lo había...-ah, si, lo de que el descuido fuera atrapar la snitch y lo maravilloso que fue que te quitaras la capucha- dijo Ron comenzando a reir.

Comentario gracioso, Harry sabía muy bien que las conversaciones de sus amigos pocas veces terminaban bien, pero que hubieran terminado en un revoltijo de ideas, quería decir que tenían la mente en otro lado. En eso una rara idea le paso por la cabeza¿y si Xayide y Lily habían aportado lo que había sucedido? Tal vez no era casualidad que ambas chicas huyeran de la escena después de un beso... Era ahora o nunca.

-Oye Xayide- dijo Harry sin poder evitar el nerviosismo de su voz-¿ puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro- dijo la muchacha.

-Bueno, en primer lugar ¿por que me besaste¿fue algun tipo de apuesta con mi madre?- ella solo lo miro, al parecer sorprendida por la pregunta, Harry la miro también esperaba que la respuesta que diera fuera satisfactoria...

Alguien entro por el agujero del retrato,...¿desde cuando los de Ravenclaw tenían permiso especial para entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor?- se pregunto cuando vio que la persona que acababa de entrar llevaba un escudo azul con plateado, cuando miro al rededor a la sala común esta persona, Harry se dio perfecta cuenta de quien era.

-Lamento no poder contestarte Harry, tengo que hablar con mi madre- dijo ella levantandose, al parecer algo disgustada por el comentario, y se diriguio hasta donde estaba su madre, una replica exacta de la muchacha...

* * *

Bueno, este capitulo no fue lo que yo esperaba, creo que me hizo falta poner algunos detalles al final, sin embargo, de nuevo tendre que dejar la historia hasta aqui, no se preocupen los duelos de magia queprometi ya estan mas que cerca de hecho espero que puede ponerlos en el proximo capitulo, al menos uno, ahora les recuerdo que a los tres reviews actualizo, en este caso soy muy feliz, por que ya tengo el pedido hasta por lo menos otros dos capitulos, me encantan los reviews, fueron muchos del ultimo capitulo, y me parece genial que les este gustando tanto, bueno ahora las respuestas:

Leahonor Narril Potter.

No me importa que te tardes en dejar review, siempre y cuando te siga gustando la historia y la leas por eso, creeme no eres la ùnica que desearia se la que beso a Harry, y claro Hermione tiene cierto instinto para saber cuando es el momento de regañar a Harry, y por supuesto Ron siempre va a estar ahì para defenderlo (eso espero).

Elener

Si, es demasiado obvio quien es Harry, pero como vez siempre me encuetro excusas para evitar un poco la cruda realidad de Harry. Lo de McGonagall creo que quedo resuelto en este capitulo, pero espera al proximo, no sabes la que se va a armar ahì...Y, si, el sexto libro es horrorosamente bueno, pero triste y tiene un final nada tranquilizador, ahora empiezo a confiar en las palabras de Hagrid cuando dijo que no sabrìa lo que haría sin ya sabes quien...no digo nombre para que los que aun no leen no arruinen el final.

Chca Padfoot.

Espero se oportuna al actualizar, que bueno que te este gustando la historia, espero mas comentarios tuyos.

Elener.

No se si el primer review que conteste alla sido tuyo, lo que si se es que tal vez ya le respondi a tu amiga, solo que por favor dile que se invente un nombre diferente para distinguirlas, asi mo se a quien le hablo, pero bueno, utilice tu idea sobre la mamà de Xayide, y el beso, lo que sucede es que querìaun poco mas de suspenso en este asunto asi que dije ¿y si...? Y bueno, ahora ya sabes por que lo de "asecina" acerca de McGonagall¿que te parecio?

Estrella de Kaleido Star.

Por favor no dejes deleer el ff,se va a poner aun mas interesante.

Maria

Si, la otra Xayide es su mamá, y bueno sobre tu consejo de escribir profesionalmente...lo he pensado, pero aun no me decido, no te preocupes mi imaginaciòn es inagotable, espero, y sobre el libro, creeme es mas genial por ahi de los ultimos 3 capitulos.

Dark Lady Evans

Espero con ansias que actualices, y voy a segui diciendolo entonces LEAN DESDE EL LADO OSCURO ya quiero saber como van a hacerle para meter a Harry al lado oscuro, gracias por tu cometario, espero poder dejarte un reviw pronto

Yo

Creeme, me pase mucho tiempo con el diema de ¿quien sera yo? como no lo he resuelto solo espero que me dejes un review con tu nombre, ya para que veas ya actualice

Adoro los reviews, ahora si me voy a poner a escribir mas seguido, ok, los veo en elproximo capitulo, H.G.


	7. HG

OK, se que deje muchisimos cabos sueltos en el ultimo capitulo, pero, creanme no tuve mucho tiempo, tuve que aprenderme la tabla periodica, los 206 huesos del cuerpo y meter manos en la conquista de un muchacho que esta haciendome algo muy malo, hace que se me olvide un poco lo lindos que son los ojos de Harry en comparación con los suyos (XP)...Bueno, pero ¿que hago yo contandoles mis problemas cuando ustedes quieren que les cuente que paso después en esta bendita historia? Vayamos al obligado resumen:

McGonagall acesino a un muchacho con el que salio y de paso Snape después de descubrir que Lupin es un hombre lobo, también mata a una profesora, y luego tenemos en manos que James y Harry sufrieron un abuso...bueno, no tanto asi, pero les robaron un beso sin aviso y a la fuerza, también tenemos a dos Xayides, con un misterio entre manos.

Por cierto, notese que ahora James piensa que Harry uso una poción multijugos para el partido, pero ¿que pasara si intenta por todos los medio que Harry se quite la capucha para ver su verdadero rostro¿Lily de verdad habra sufrido cuando beso a James? Bueno, me dejo de cuentos y prosigo.

* * *

7.- H.G.

(o el intento de un songfic, les recomiendo que lo lean con musica tranquila)

A la mañana siguiente solo había una palabra para describir lo que sucedia en Hogwarts: caos. Desde la hora del desayuno se había propagado por toda la escuela que un alumno de Ravenclaw y la profesora Robles habían sido asecinados, los merodeadores sobreprotegían al recien integrado Lupin de Snape que los miraba con cara de advertencia delatativa, Lily no había hablado con nadie en toda la mañana, ni siquiera con las chicas que acostumbraba frecuentar cuando no estaba con Harry y los demas, estos ultimos seguían discutiendo el partido de quidditch, la capucha y el beso, Xayide mientras tanto estaba sentada frente a Lily en la mesa con la misma expresión que esta, y no había hablado con Harry, al otro lado de la mesa, Sirius, Peter y Lupin hablaban de la noche anterior, y James tenía cara soñador perdido y una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara...

Las mesas de Ravenclaw y de Gryffindor eran las que parecía mas afectadas por este hecho, Rita Skeeter se paseaba muy contenta por todos los lugares disponibles en los que podía utilizar su arma secreta para sacar chismes de los mas incautos. Aunque recibio una fuerte indirecta de toda la mesa de Gryffindor, en la que no obtuvo nada cuando se acerco al lugar donde estaban los merodeadores, Lily y nuestros cuatro protagonistas.

Así que con un día muy tenso por delante, todos los alumnos se fueron a clase, fue la primera vez que Harry se sintio como en el presente, cada vez que andaba por los pasillos reinaba un silencio terrorifico, era obvio que en este año lo que sucedia esa que nadie sabía quien había podido asecinar a dos personas en Hogwarts, en especial con Dumbledore ahi, sin embargo en la realidad, como es bien sabido por todos aquellos que conocemos la historia, el silencio no era producido por el desconcierto, si no mas bien por el miedo, el miedo a ser ascesinados en la realidad de Harry por Lord Voldemort, era mucho mas fuerte que el simple hecho de desconcertarse por un asecino no muy conocido por aquellos tiempos (ojo: no estoy diciendo que Voldemort no existiera entonces, si no que no atacaba gente tan a menudo o tan cerca de Dumbledore hasta que se sintio desafiante).

Sin embargo, no era lo único por lo que se preocupaban, también había unas cuantas preguntas sin respuesta en la cabeza de Harry que era mejor no dejar para después, cuando las cosas se podía complicar mas... Así que lo primero que debían responder era ¿a donde había ido Snape después de que Harry lo salvara¿qué era ese asunto tan importante que Xayide había tenido que arreglar con su madre sabiendo que no debían revelar nada importante a sus familiares¿por que hasta ese momento se daban cuenta de que McGonagall no aparecía por ningun lado?

No había mucho tiempo, ese mismo día a la hora del almuerzo, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Xayide se reunieron en uno de los patio del castillo, muy cerca de la entrada, y entonces comenzo la platica.

-Yo no vi a donde se fue- decía Ron- yo seguía un poco impresinado por como les hablaste a esos dos, seguro no lo olvidaran.

-Bueno, yo no estaba sorprendida por eso, creo que fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho Harry y lo mejor es que por lo que nos hemos enterado ellos siempre han creido que fue tu padre quien salvo a Snape.

-Si, lo que hace que yo sienta que su padre no fue gran cosa- agrego Ron- siempre que parece haber hecho algo por lo que Harry pudiera sentirse orgulloso, termina siendo que él es quien logra todo.

-No digas tonterias Ron...- dijo Hermione enojada.

-No lo hago, solo mira, en tercero Harry se salvo a si mismo de los dementores con tu ayuda, y ahora el gano la copa de quidditch que esta en el aparador de la escuela, y también salva a Snape, por lo que deja a su padre mas abajo de las especatativas que tenía sobre él.

-Tomen en cuenta- dijo Xayide- que nada de eso hubiera sucedido si no hubieramos vuelto en el tiempo, de hecho James había hecho todo eso por su cuenta sin que nosotros estuvieramos aqui, Harry es el que ha acaparado mas de lo que debería.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que el destino me deje las oportunidades enfrente cuando no queda otra cosa que hacer, el asunto es que tampoco tengo alternativa.

-También debo hacer notar- dijo Hermione- que en todo el tiempo que llevamos aqui ninguno de nosotros se ha puesto a pensar en como vamos a regresar al presente, no podemos quedarnos aqui, podríamos terminar cambiando la historia y me temo que si hicieramos eso cuando encontraramos la manera de volver habría un caos irreversible en el que no sabríamos que hacer ni como llegamos a él.

-Ya he pensado en eso, de hecho ayer di con algo parecido a una solución y me emocione mucho- dijo Xayide algo avergonzada- pero esta mañana cuando he intentado probarlo ha sido un completo fracaso.

-Bueno, Hermione, te prometo que buscaremos la manera de salir de aqui pronto es solo que yo aun quiero responder a esto- dijo Harry exasperado mientras se levantaba y caminaba por el lugar como leon enjaulado.

-Eso es obvio Harry, por que tu siempre haces lo posible por resolver misterios te incumban o no a ti, por que no dejas por una vez que los demas resuelvan esto, ni siquiera es nuestra época.-dijo Hermione mirando a Harry con un poco de aburrimiento.

-No estoy de acuerdo...-comenzo Ron, pero Harry lo interrumpio

-!Bueno Hermione tal vez tu no lo allás notado todavía, pero todo lo que sucede aqui ha hecho que nuestro futuro sea como es, todo influye y todo tiene que ver con nosotros¿no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez Snape tenga algo que ver con los asesinatos, o tal vez McGonagall¿quien desaparece asi como asi después de un crimen doble como este?

-No estoy negando que hay una probabilidad de que así sea, pero creeme Harry de la ultima persona que yo sospecharía sería de McGonagall, y sabes muy bien que Dumbledore confia en Snape.

-Pues yo no, siempre he pensado que ese maldito terminara haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentira y que lograra que Dumbledore le quite su confianza. Y McGonagall¿no fuiste tu la que nos dijo que tendría una cita¿cómo puedes estar segura de que el muchacho muerto no era sus cita?

-Nadie puede estar seguro Harry, por que tampoco puedes estar seguro que tenía un problema con Robles, y tal vez la cito y se batieron en duelo.

-Si, y los dos terminan muertos en un santiamen, vaya teoria, ademas ¿por que querrían encontrarse en los terrenos del castillo cuando el despacho de encantamientos y la misma aula son lo suficientemente espaciosos, no creo que lo planearan por que no pudieron haber escogido lugar mas sospechoso, ademas murieron con el mismo hechizo.

-Yo que voy a saber Harry, tal vez salieron a practicar un hechizo nuevo y necesitaban suficiente espacio.

-¿Y vas a decirme que se atacaron al mismo tiempo con un hechizo potencialmente mortal?

-No...

-Entonces Hermione, temo decirlo, pero me temo que no tienes una mejor explicación para lo que sucedio.

Hermione se quedo mirando a Harry sin decir nada, tenía cara de niña regañada y parecía apunto de levantarse a golpear al muchacho, sin embargo cuando se levanto no se le acerco, solo lo miro dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí.

-Sera mejor que vaya a hablar con ella- dijo Xayide levantandose despacio...

-No- la detuvo Harry- aun me gustaría hablar con ustedes dos.

-Lo siento Harry pero me temo que esta vez si te sobrepasaste- dijo Ron con un tono mas serio, impropio en él, se levanto y Harry no puedo detenerlo esta vez por que salio corriendo tras Hermione.

-Genial, genial, absolutamente genial, ahora me diras que tu también te vas Xayide¿no?

-Me temo que no Harry, pero debes admitir que no fuiste la amabilidad en persona.

-Bueno,...-dijo Harry sentandose junto a la muchacha con desgano- ahora que no tenemos con quien discutir un poco mas el tema¿te parece si me explicas lo que paso ayer?

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea/ Solía haber un a gran torre gris sola en el mar_

_You became, the light on teh dark side of me/ te convertiste en la luz de mi lado oscuro._

-Eso...bueno, no es...fácil decirlo, por que, buen o fue un impulso, me emociono saber que estaba cerca de la respuesta para salir de aqui, y solo...reaccione, si eso fue lo que paso.

-¿Me besaste por una reacción?- dio Harry creyendo que la respuesta era algo absurda.

-Tecnicamente, si, cuando llegan las grandes ideas hay que aprovechar el momento...

-Vaya, entonces tu no...- dijo Harry dando a entender que el había pensado en...

-No, no, claro que no, solo fue una...reacción.

-Bueno...

_Love remained, a drug that's the high and not the pill/ El amor dejó, una droga que es lo maximo y no la pildora_

_But did you know.../ pero tu sabías..._

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, sin decir nada, sin mirarse, viendo al suelo sin ver, sumidos en pensamientos vanos sobre el colegio, y el presente en el que se hallaban.

Lily Evans seguía en su cuarto, no había querido salir de ahí por si se encontraba con James, aún no podía creer lo que había hecho, no sabía que en su habitación James miraba por la ventana, pensando en lo que había pasado, sin entender que solo había sido un juego, por que eso había sido, Lily había apostado a eso, y había perdido, pero no se arrepetía, comenzaba a notar que tal vez en realidad no lo odiaba...

_That when it snows/ que cuando neva_

_My eyes become large and / mis ojos se vuelven sensibles y_

_The light that you sini can be seen/ la luz con la que brillas puede verse_

Se levanto de la cama y se diriguio a la ventana, insegura se quedo solo a unos paso de esta, mirando desde lejos el campo vacío de quidditch donde tantas veces lo había visto jugar, sus dedos paseaban distraidamente por sus labios recordando la sensación que le había producido...

James en el cuarto de los chicos se aparto decepcionado de la ventana y se tiro en la cama, pensando en que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella sentía también algo por él

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey/ Baby, te comparé con el beso de una rosa en la oscuridad_

_Ooh, the more I get of you/ lo mas que he obtenido de ti,_

_Stranger it feels, yeah/ se siente extraño, si._

Desesperado como estaba, sintiendo la emoción corriendo por sus venas se levanto de nuevo y salio de la habitación, miro a la muchacha que había salido del propio al mismo tiempo, y casi no pudo resistirlo... ambos miraron hacía abajo...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Tal vez debí hacerte caso Severus, pero me temo que lo que hice es imperdonable- los rayos de sol alumbraban ya el aula de encantamientos, los pasos de los primeros alumnos en bajar ya eran audibles.

Snape, sin embargo, seguía ahí, de pie mirando a McGonagall que aunque tenía los ojos enrojecidos aún por haber llorado detras de ese recuerdo, se perfilaba de una manera diferente a la que todos conocían con la rojiza luz del sol a sus espaldas.

_And now that your rose is in bloom/ y ahora que la rosa florecio_

_A light hits the gloom on the grave/ Una luz golpea las tinieblas del cementerio_

Se acerco a ella y la abrazo, sabía muy bien como se sentía, no había olvidado aún el horrible sentimiento de cualpa que hay después de matar a alguien, la apreciaba demasiado, pero hacía mucho que había olvidado sus sentimientos por ella, no podía dejar que estos volvieran así como así.

Luego la miro dando a entender que no diría mas por el momento, dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a McGonagall enmedio del salón, rodeada de todos aquellos inútiles libros que los habían hecho retroceder en el tiempo...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Después de un rato sin decir nada, Harry volteo a ver a la muchacha, que desde hacía un rato estaba mirando el cielo, intentando ver algo mas que solo azul, él se levanto, decidio que era mejor no interrumpir sus pensamientos, entonces se diriguio hacía la entrada, se diriguio hacía la torre de Gryffindor, tenía ganas de averiguar que había sido de McGonagall, tal vez ya habría regresado a la sala común, o tal vez le dirían que estaba en la enfermeria, de cualquier modo, no solo ella le preocupaba, también tenía en mente que Snape tenía la lengua floja y que podría decirle a todo el mundo que había visto que uno de sus compañeros era un hombre lobo.

Cuando entro en la sala común no encontro a nadie ahí, era como si todo en ese lugar estuviera congelado, decido entonces que si no había nadie bien podía quitarse la capucha y estar así un rato, por lo menos hasta que la gente comenzara a llegar, después de hacer eso, sento en el sofa mas cercano y cerro los ojos, a pesar de que ahí sus deberes estaban considerablemente reducidos se sentía exausto, para llevar solo cuatro días ahí había hecho demasiado y descubierto mas de su pasado de lo que él en algun momento hubiera querido.

Las puertas de los cuartos se abrieron casi de golpe al mismo tiempo, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, Lily y James salieron de sus respectivos cuartos, y se miraron seriamente durante un instante, luego ambos miraron hacía donde estaba Harry sentado en el sillón con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa...sin capucha.

_There is so much a man can tell you/ hay muchas cosas que un hombre podría decirte_

_So much he can say/ él te diría tantas cosas_

Por el agujero del retrato entro Xayide algo contrairada.

-Harry¿por que...¡rayos!- dijo esta al ver la escena.

_You remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain/ Tu restas, mi poder, mi placer, mi dolor_

Con una mirada algo extraña, como si supieran lo que ese extraño era en verdad, los futuros Potter bajaron las escaleras, dandole a Harry tiempo para levantarse y ponerse de nuevo la capucha, retrocedio lo mas que pudo de sus padres, no es que desconfiara, si no que mientras los dos estuvieran juntos, mas identificables serían las facciones heredadas de ellos, por no decir que ellos mismos dirían el famoso "se parece, pero tiene los ojos de", Xayide se acerco a él en posición defensiva.

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny/ Para mi tu eres como una adicción creciente que no puedo negar_

_Won't you tell me is that healty, baby¿No vas a decirme que eso es saludable, baby?_

Lily y James se acercaron rapidamente a donde estaban ellos, parecían algo raros, no tenían un expresión que denotara lo que sentían, era algo como si acabaran de ver algo que a la vez los hiciera sentir sorprendidos y victoriosos por ello, pero James miraba al ojiverde también de manera acusativa, como si el muchacho hubiera hecho algo que perjudicara a su padre, era una rara mezcla de emociones en todos los sentidos.

-¡Tú, quitate la capucha!- ordeno Lily a Harry.

-No- dijo simplemente este, vaya tan pronto y ya los estaba desobedeciendo...

-¡Quitatela ahora!- dijo Lily mas energicamente.

-Ya dijo que no quiere, dejenlo en paz- dijo Xayide tomando a Harry de la túnica y poniedole una mano en la cabeza, dispuesta a evitar por cualquier medio que Harry se quitara la capucha.

-¿Por que quieren que me la quite?- pregunto Harry temiendo la respuesta, sus padres parecían bestias hambrientas intentando ver que les habían traido de cenar.- les juro que no hay nada especial ahi debajo.

_But did you know/ pero tu sabias, _

_that when it snows/ que cuando neva_

_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen/ mis ojos se vuelven sensibles y la luz con la que brillas puede verse_

-No amenos que hablen de un muchacho guapo, ojiverde y muy simpático en serio no se pierden de nada- dijo Xayide haciendo retroceder un poco al mismo Harry ante el comentario.

-¿Por que dijiste eso?

-Por que es la verdad, y bueno...

Harry miro a su compañera con una mezcla de agradecimiento y extrañesa, cuando Lily saco su varita magica y apunto con ella a Xayide.

-A mi no me importa si tu novio es guapo o no, yo solo quiero comprobar si se parece a cierto jugador de quidditch.

-¿Qué insinuas? -dijo el aludido- ¿Qué soy feo?- James no parecía poder aguantarse mucho rato la risa, le estaba costando mucho trabajo controlarse frente a Lily.

_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey/ si te compare con el beso de una rosa en la oscuridad._

_The more I get of you/ lo mas que he obtenido de ti_

_Stranger it feels yeah/ se siente extraño, si_

-Claro que no- dijo Lily, al parecer sin pensarlo- eres muy guapo, pero eres feo y arrogante en tu forma de ser

-¿Y por eso no sales conmigo?- dijo James ruborizandose

-De eso no trataba la platica chicos, y debo decirles que él no es mi novio- dijo Xayide bajando la guardia, Lily aprovecho el momento para lanzar un hechizo sin palabras que provoco una fuerte ventisca diriguida a Harry y le quito la capucha.

Durante un momento se hizo el silencio, los Potter miraban a Harry azorados, en ese momento Ron y Hermione entraron riendose y se quedaron callados también... entonces Hermione dijo algo que no debio.

-¡Harry Potter ponte esa capucha!- no reacciono hasta que estuvo al alcance de James que la tomo por los hombros. Lily no dijo nada.

-¿Cómo le dijiste?- pregunto ansioso el Gryffindor del pasado

-...

-Rayos, "Hermione Granger",- dijo Xayide enojada- todo iba muy bien hasta aqui, la regaste, ahora todos vamos a tener que dar una larga explicación- dijo quitandose también la capucha, con lo que Lily volvio a quedar muda de impresión.

Lily y James se miraron atonitos un momento luego se apartaron de donde estaban aquellos locos (P), y se sentaron en el sillón, esperando una buena explicación, las cosas se habían complicado, y ahora solo quedaba aceptar las concecuencias de las que les hablarían, cosas que solo podía confirmar algo, ellos estaban muy, muy involucrados en eso...

_Now that your rose is in bloom /ahora que tu rosa florecio_

_A light hits the gloom on the grave/ una luz golpea la oscuridad del cementerio._

* * *

¿Qué creen? Que hasta ahi le voy a dejar, no me salio para mas, y bueno, de nuevo pienso que le falto algo al capitulo, si, tal vez lo que falto fue mas Snape ama a McGonagall, pero ese es un capitulo especial que viene acpmpañado de las siglas R.W., que es en si el siguiente capítulo, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado este ultimo, tiene un fracasado intento de songfic, pero si le quieren agregar emoción al asunto dejenme un review con su dirección de e-mail y yo les mando la canción, es una de mis favoritas, la que les escribi aqui es la versión corta, y se llama "Kiss from a Rose", la canta Seal, se las recomiendo mucho, es dedicada a mi pobre, pobre, pobre amor imposible de la escuela (es pobre sin mi), pero al diablo con eso, vayamos a la parte bonita de este asunto,

¡los reviews:

Estrella de Kaleido

Que raro me mandaste el review justo después de que termine todo el movimiento para publicar otra historia, estaba conectada y me callo de sorpresa, lees rápido, ire directo a tus dudas. No te confundas, no es dificil de entender, Sirius y Peter para entonces ya sabían lo que le pasaba a Remus, no había necesidad de verlo y no entraron, James estaba disfrutando de la fiesta que hicieron en la sala común después del partido de quidditch y es todo lo que hay que saber. Pero si tienes mas dudas dime y yo te las respondo.

Maria

Heme aqui para cumplir deseos señorita, espero que este capitulo halla sido por lo menos mas largo que los anteriores, es que si, es inagotable mi imaginación, pero a veces ya no se de donde exprimirle, y tu tranquila que yo también estoy lo suficientemente happy como para estar escribiendo este tipo de locuras. (P)

Chica Padfoot.

Gracias por tu comentario, desde el principio me parecio que si hacía el enlace de Snape con el sauce boxeador les iba a encantar, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

Yo...( o mas bien su hermana, mejor conocida como "Trini- Blake")

Que bueno que tu seas yo, en el sentido en que es entendible, no te preocupes, que bueno que también tu hermana lea este fic, gracias por seguirlo juntas, y espero tener mas reviews con tu nombre y también de tu hermana, claro con su nombre, por cierto:

"ya actualice, ya actualice, ya actualice, ya actualice, ya actualice, ya actualice, ya actualice..."

Cignus A.V.P. Kinomoto Black

Espero que eso de la memoria Neville no te cause muchos problemas, y no te preocupes, a todos en algun momento se nos olvidan las cosas; sobre que va a pasar cuando se entere James de que lo "vieron", pues no se como lo haya tomado, pero tal vez en el siguiente capitulo lo averigües.

Dark Lady Evans.

Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, me parece que marco a todo el mundo eso del beso entre James y Lily, luego,... entre McGonagall y Snape... soy muy mala y por eso pienso dejarlos un rato en la duda sobre lo que va a pasar después con ellos, bueno, esperemos que tu "musa" personal, mejor conocida como "inspiración" te visite pronto para que pueda leer otro capitulo de Desde el Lado Oscuro.

Elener.

No me da gusto saber que pierdo lectoras, espero que sigas informando a tu amiga lo que pasa en la historia, y tal vez decirme sus propios comentario, de todas formas ahora ya sabre quien me escribe P; sobre lo de que Xayide anda tras Harry, hay algo de cierto en eso que dices sobre la caceria del ojiverde, pero no lo mencionare por el momento, tendras que esperar al menos otro capitulo, y bueno, creeme, Lily no estaba enojada, estaba en plena conciencia de sus actos, y bueno, esta parte de mi versión no oficial, tiene como autor a mi, y a una de mis amigas, que esta tan loca como yo P, bueno, sobre lo que dices de la separación, creeme que nunca me había dado cuenta que mis separaciones desaparecían cuando subía la historia, siempre se las había puesto y ni en cuenta, pero ahora que me lo haces saber tendre que usar otras tacticas de separación, por cierto ¿cómo me uno a todas las ordenes a las que perteneces?

Gracias por las ranas de chocolate, y las grageas, te envio un par de plumas de fwooper con colores varios para que escribas mas reviews y un beso.

(Nota: el fwooper es un ave magica africana que tiene plumas de colores (rojo, naraja, rosa, verde, azul, etc.), su canto vuelve loco a quien lo escucha y sus plumas se venden como "plumas de fantasia". Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos. Newt Scamander. Editorial Salamandra) Si quieren saber mas cosas sobre Animales Fantásticos...solo pidanlo, yo les informo, y sirve que usan alguno para sus propios fanfics.

Bueno, por este capitulo me despido, recuerden a los tres reviews actualizo y tengo mas plumas de fwooper por si quieren una (D), acepto todo tipo de comentarios y sugerencias, y recuerden: Nunca le hagan cosquillas a un dragon dormido (_Draco dormiens nuncuam titilandus)._


	8. RW

Ya me estoy apurando no teman, no estamos cerca del final pero siempre estamos cerca de la mejor parte, no se preocupen, puedo seguir tanto como ustedes quieran, esta historia se puede alargar, y alargar, y alargar hasta los veninte capitulos o mas, si quieren claro, siempre y cuando me dejen tres reviews, yo sere feliz, y actualizare. Ahora, continuemos con esta loca, pero entretenida historia¿les parece?

Muy bien, vayamos al comentario que falto la vez pasada, lamento la tardanza, ya había actualizado cuando mandaron su review del sexto capitulo , Althea Elener, bueno, si quieres leer algo verdaderamente bueno, ve a mis favoritos y escoge la que quieras, las de Jackeline Black son geniales y la historia de Dark Lady Evans, una lectora muy querida, también, pero no niego que las otras también sean geniales. Dark Angel Girl, por favor continua leyendo la historia, me encanta que enaltezcan mis ff, gracias por tu apoyo, espero tus reviews. Isabelita Prongs, espera, las cosas a su tiempo, aun queda mucho por delante, perdon por la letra que se me fue en el hechizo, no soy buena para eso, y como ya dije las cosas despacio Harry y Ron aun no han dicho nada sobre parejas, por cierto van en sexto curso en el pasado.

Después de esto, me voy al resumen, el capitulo anterior nos dejo a todos (incluso a mi), entre la espada y la pared, McGonagall y Snape aun no terminan su platica, que yo sepa, y bueno, James y Lily estan viendo a Harry con ojos de sospecha, necesitaran una buena excusa para safarse de esta...

* * *

8.- R.W. 

Harry miro hacía el suelo, evitando por todos los medios posibles la mirada de Hermione, sabía muy bien que no había sido su intención, pero ahora debía dar la explicación mas extraña que jamas había dado, y tal vez rellenar con algunos detalles. Xayide, Ron y Hermione se sentaron cada uno en el sillon de tres asientos, dejando a Harry de pie en medio de ellos, él se quedo ahí mirando al suelo sin decir nada, luego, la voz de Xayide lo hizo levantar la mirada.

-Bueno, no retrasemos esto aun mas, ire al grano, nosostros tuvimos un pequeño accidente hace una semana, cuando llegamos aqui... yo soy la responsable, bueno, el asunto es que...venimos del futuro.

En el sillón opuesto James y Lily los veían con una expresión mezclada, entre asombro y burla, puesto que aquella respuesta parecía de pelicula de ficción. Cuando parecieron recuperarse del impacto, James pregunto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- los otros lo miraron con extrañesa- ¿de cuánto tiempo adelante vienen?

-Es una buena pregunta, creo que unos veinte...-(hagamos cuentas, Bill Weasley entro dos años antes que Charlie, y este salio unos tres años despúes de que Percy entrara, si en el primer libro, Percy tenía 15 mas 5, son venite, mas otros 5, mas el septimos curso de James son 6 años mas, son como 26, pero Harry tenía 11 cuando Percy tenía 15, eso quiere decir que solo 19 .), fue la respuesta de Ron.

-¿Tanto?- dijo Lily esta vez- ¿Y por que vinieron aqui?

-Es una larga historia, y ya les dijimos que fue un accidente, nosotros ni siquiera queríamos venir- dijo Xayide mas entusiasta.

-Bueno, y quienes son- dijo Lily de nuevo cruzando los brazos, recargandose en el sillon y mirandolos inquisidoramente.

-Mi nombre es Xayide Knith, soy la hija de la muchacha del mismo nombre que va en Ravenclaw.

-Yo soy Hermione Granger, soy hija de muggles.

-Yo me llamo Ronald Weasley, y soy el hermano menor de Bill, el niño que acaba de comenzar el curso aqui.

Todos voltearon a ver a Harry, que miro a sus amigos como prometiendoles venganza, y luego miro a sus padres, tomo aire, y dijo:

-Espero que esto no les afecte en nada, por que si eso sucede dejare de existir..., solo basta con decir mi nombre completo para que sepan quien soy, mi nombre es Harry James Potter Evans...soy su hijo.

Después de un grito, un vaso con agua y un abanico, los futuros Potter retomaron la compostura, bueno, James algo mas despeindado que antes y con el vaso tembloroso en las manos y Lily abanicandose desesperadamente, pero ya estaban mas tranquilos.

-Bueno, entonces, vienen del futuro y son...son...

-O por dios- dijo Lily mirando fijamente el abanico- eso quiere decier, que...¡me voy a casar con Potter! Sabía que no me iba a traer nada bueno...

-¿Qué?- dijo James mirando a su futura esposa ansioso...

-Nada, por el momento no me importa, bueno, entonces Harry, se supone que vienen del futuro ¿cómo piensan volver?

-Aún no lo sabemos, hemos estado buscando la manera de irnos de aqui, pero aún no logramops nada, aunque pienso que en nuestro presente también estan intentando regresarnos- dijo Hermione pensativa.

Lily miro hacía el suelo, y luego levanto la mirada hacía Harry que estaba recargado a un lado del sillon donde estaban sentados sus amigos, se levanto y fue hacía el ojiverde, le levanto la barbilla con la mano, obligandolo a verla a los ojos, Harry la miro también...ella le sonrio, y con mas confianza tomo la cara del muchacho con ambas manos y comenzo a examinarlo, primero con expresión de satisfacción, hata que llego a la frente...quito el mechon de cabellos que cubrían la frente de Harry y vio la cicatriz que estaba ahí dibujada...James, desde su lugar en el sillón también volteo, y se levanto para ver mejor...

-¿Qué te paso ahí Harry?- dijo Lily seriamente- No se ve bonito, debio ser doloroso...

Harry retiro la mirada del rostro atento de su madre, y miro hacía donde estaban sus amigos, la tensión que las palabras de Lily habían hecho se marco en su rostro.

Ron, Hermione y Xayide también lo miraban...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hogwarts era un hervidero de rumores, por todos lados hablaban de la desaparición de los cuatro Gryffindors, sin embargo para haber mucho material de donde sacar nuevos chismes, los alumnos de la escuela al parecer estaban muy traqnuilos, solo los de la casa mencionada se notaban tensos, su puntuación en el reloj de puntos había bajado bastante, al parecer, sin los tres protagonistas no tenían mucho que hacer, los de Slytherin se mantenían al margen, ahora que no tenían a quien molestar les parecía aburrido intentarlo, a las otras dos casas no les importaba mucho, los maestros daban clases de forma normal, llendo de vez en cuando a perderse en libros inútiles intentando traer a los muchachos de vuelta, se habían hecho varios intentos fallidos, nada parecía funcionar, incluso Dumbledore sufría fracasos cuando intentaba algun hechizo, al parecer era algo mas alla de lo que nunca hubiera esperado.

Sin embargo, ademas de unos cuantos problemas con hechizos, había algo mas en la escuela que llamaba la atención, el hecho de que los profesores mas temidos de la escuela no prestaran atención a sus propias clases era algo que preocupaba. McGonagall y Snape no se habían diriguido la palabra en toda la mañana desde que habían salido del aula de encantamientos, pero si de casualidad se encontraban en los pasillos sus miradas se encontraban rapidamente, eran miradas apasionadas y casi eternas aquellas que mantenían en los pocos segundos que se veían, los alumnos comenzaron a notar eso, el único problema, fue que no econtraban pruebas para sus recien adquiridas supociciones, las cuales eran negadas rotundamente cuado alguien se aventuraba a preguntar, y también probadas de una manera intachable.

Aún así estos profesores mantenían el desconcierto de los alumnos¿que podía estar sucediendo con esos dos profesores, estaban preocupados, hechizados, o tal vez sus mentes estaban tan enfocadas en el tema de los chicos desaparecidos que habían perdido la noción de las cosas? Sin embargo un nuevo problema se acercaba, algo que nadie hubiera previsto hasta ese momento mas que Ginny Weasley.

-Profesora McGonagall, el partido de quidditch contra Slytherin es dentro de una semana, me temo que solo yo, Seamus, los golpeadores y Katie quedamos del equipo de quidditch, no tenemos buscador ni guardameta ¿que vamos a hacer?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry se alejo de su madre y camino hasta la ventana mas cercana, puso un brazo en el vidrio y recargo la frente en él, como si quisiera ocultar la cicatriz, suspiro y miro hacía a fuera, no miraba nada en especial, veía a un joven Hagrid atender su huerto, y pensaba...

Tal vez no era lo mejor decirles a sus padres que morirían, que no los conocería durante su juventud, y que vivía con sus tios...(XP) Su padre lo tomo del hombro y Harry volteo a verlo, penso en algo irrelevante en ese momento, se suponía que debían estar en clase...

James lo miro seriamente, solo un momento y luego sonrio...

-Ya veo por que no perdimos el partido de quidditch, ademas dejame decirte que no eres nada parecido a mi, te has formado una personalidad propia, ni siquiera comparable con la de Lily, eso quiere decir que no influimos mucho en tu vida, tal vez te parescas fisicamente, pero eso era de esperarse. Dime¿cómo fue que dejamos que te hicieras eso?

Vaya, de casi odiarlo y tratarlo como una simple persona, a tratarlo y hablarle como un padre, causo que Harry sonriera, no se había esperado aquello de James...

-Ninguno de ustedes tuvo algo que ver en esto.

-Vamos Harry no seas mentiroso- Ron se había levantado y estaba detras de ellos- sabes que ellos son los respondables de que no pasara a mayores...

-Jeje, bueno, eso es cierto- dijo Hermione recuperando un poco la calma.

Lily y James se miraron de nuevo, al parecer un pequeño rayo de comprensión les pasaba por la mente, sin embargo aun no sospechaban ni la mas minima parte de ese asunto.

-¿Nos contaras o que?- dijo Lily un poco mas alegre que antes...

Por el agujero del retrato entraron unas personas reconicibles desde el momento en el que entraron, James le puso la capucha a Harry, les hizo señas a los otros para que hicieran lo mismo y fue a la entrada,...a recibir a Sirius, y a Remus.

-Jimmy, me parecio raro no econtrarte en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, es una de tus favoritas...- dijo Remus algo sorprendido...

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que estabamos intentando sacarles la sopa a estos cuatro ¿verdad Lily?- dijo James volteando a ver a la muchacha.

-Claro, pero Potter no tiene ni la menor idea de como hacerlo- dijo la muchacha cruzando los brazos, pero sin dejar de sonreir.

Sirius y Remus se miraron incredulos un momento, luego con una sonrisa picara miraron a su amigo y lo tomaron de los hombros para decirle algo en voz baja...

-¿Qué?- dijo James después de un rato- No, claro que no, suponen mal, y ademas,...-miro a Harry con un gesto extraño y luego sonrio- saben que no los dejaría hacer tonterías como esa, una cosa es que lo odie, pero no pienso matarlo...

Con eso daba a entender que el caso del sauce boxeador no tenía mas respuestas.

-Pero, tu nunca nos habías hablado asi- dijo Lupin frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Bueno, eso no quiere decir que no pueda actuar de manera responsable algunas veces, y no pudo haber sido él, por que no se parece a mi,- dijo señalando a Harry- ¿acaso no lo saben? Esta calvo, por eso no se quita la capucha.

Todos en el lugar rieron a carcajadas, ya habían superado y evitado un obstaculo, ahora las cosas podían cambiar un poco...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En Hogwarts las cosas iban de mal en peor, los alumnos de Gryffindor desesperados antes las perspectivas de perder la copa de quidditch de ese año habían comenzado a ver las practicas de quidditch con cuidado, el equipo que se había escogido era pesimo, había dos alumnos de segundo grado que solo sabían sostenerse a unos dos metros en el aire, ademas cada que Ginny intentaba atrapar la snitch se desconcentraba y perdái el control de la escoba, en fin nerviosos y desesperados como estaban se les ocurrio hacer lago que yo hubiera usado solo para emergencias...

-¿Cancelar el partido?

-Si, nos negamos a jugar hasta que traigan de regreso a los cuatro muchachos que estan perdidos, no importa como sin el equipo común no jugaremos.

-Vere que puedo hacer- dijo McGonagall preocupada por la reacción de sus alumnos...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mientras tanto en el pasado, James y Lily habían dado un giro extraordinario a su relación, platicaban mas, practicaban hechizos juntos y se la pasaban examinando a Harry que no sabía aun como decirles por que tenía esa cicatriz en la frente, tal vez el tiempo se les hubiera pasado en eso, de no ser por que sucedio algo que llamo la atención de los cuatros muchachos, de tal forma que dudaron incluso de la epoca en la que estaban...

_Se le atribuyen los alarmantes numeros de acesinatos que ha habido en el mundo magico a un mago bastante peligroso, hasta el momento, el reporte de 10 magos y brujas acesinados por maldiciones imperdonables no era muy llamativo hasta que la noticia de la muerte de una profesora y un alumno de Hogwarts llego al ministerio, el mago de quien hablamos, mejor conocido como Tom Riddley, es el principal sospechosos de los ataques, no se conoce su paradero, pero se alerta a toda la comunidad magica, este mago es muy peligroso, su conocimiento en las artes oscuras lo ha hecho el mas buscado por los aurores del ministerio, que hasta ahora solo lo seguían por cargos de uso ilegal de la magia,..._

Cuando leyeron eso la mañana siguiente en El Profeta, Harry, Ron y Hermione quedaron casi mudos, el hecho de que Voldemortestuviera a penas comenzando su reinado del mal, los ponía nerviosos, en especial por que sabían que el significado de aquello los haría llegar a donde estaban.

No podían perder mas tiempo, si había alguien en esa escuela ademas de Dumbledore quepudiera ayudarlos eran sin duda losúnicos profesores con los que no se llevaban de maravilla, el único problema era que estos no estaban por ningun lado...

* * *

Bueno, ya se que tal vez el final de este capitulo no fue lo que esperaban, creanme, si fuera programa de TV, se quedaría en continuara, ahora solo les pido paciencia, la historia requiere de tiempo, después de eso, sabran mas, ahora, disculpen la tardanza del capitulo anterior, espero volver a actualizar los sabados, si es posible, ahora los reviews:

Dark Angel Girl

Que bueno que te guste la historia, estoy dejando un poco aparte la historia con la sección de McGonagall y Snape, por que si lo pongo todo de un jalon se enteraran de lo que pienso hacer antes de tiempo, es mejor tenerlos un poco en la duda, me dura mas la historia. nn

Isabelita Prongs

Bueno, no eres la única que sabe que el amor con alguien que te quiere solo como amiga es imposible, ya somos dos, bueno sobre el song fic, creeme, cuando iba con la historia me gusto, pero resulta que luego pasaban cosas que no iban, pero ni modo de dejar la canción a la mitad, bueno, sobre Snape y McGonagall espera un poco,tal vez pase algo interesante entre estos dos,espero que te siga gustando la historia, aqui esta el capitulo ocho, disfrutalo.

Trini-la- Blake y Ana Maria Blake

Ya actualice, no se preocupen por lo de los reviews, mientras sepa quienes me hablan no hay ningun problema, y si, tengo la rara habidlidad de dejar las cosas en la mejro parte, asi aseguro que lean el siguiente capitulo y otra vez se queden con la duda, la mejor manera de acabar una historia es tener interes en ella.

Dark Lady Evans

Ya ves no hubo mucha reacción en la que si creo que habra sera en la de su muerte, de nuevo entra en la platica Snape y McGonagall, bueno, aun tienen que esperar un poquito para saber mis macabros planes, por cierto, no he podido dejar review, perdon, pero creeme me sigue facinando la historia, que Harry sea frio y hasta amenazante es genial, espero poder dejar un review directo en tu historia pronto, en cuanto no se cancele la acción cuando pongo submit P

Estrella de Kaleido

Ya contestare tus dudas, siempre se contestan solas en el ff, tu solo espera y veras, cuanto mas cerca estamos del final mas respuestas encontramos a las duadas que nos surgen, no hay mucha ciencia el pastel todavia tiene que ser cortado, no basta con descubrirlo.


	9. SB

Bueno, ya me tienen aqui de vuelta, dando lata como siempre, e intentando hacer esta historia mas interesante para ustedes mis queridisimos lectores, aun no puedo creer que este es el noveno capitulo que escribo, por cierto lamento no haber podido actualizar la semana pasada, no habìa servivio, pero no se preocupen los duelos de magia que les prometi hace unos capitulos ya estan aqui, se supone que en este capitulo se pone bueno todo este rollo, ya veran de que les hablo cuando lo lean, unos cuantos problemas se daran, nada que no tenga solución, a menos que hablen de McGonagall y Snape..., y claro el segundo viene para el decimo capitulo, la acción esta ahora en este, y creanme, la verdad es aveces mejor cuando no se dice...

Pues si, por que en el capitulo anterior dejamos a Harry dudando decirles a sus padres que estaban muertos, esta entre la espada y la pared, pero bueno, podríamos decir lo mismo de James, no es buena idea decirle a sus mejores amigos que su hijo vino a visitarlo, podrían tomarlo como un pervertido, y bueno, McGonagall y Snape en el pasado no han dicho quien es el responsable de las muertes que hubo, de hecho los cobardes no han aparecido, luego, tampoco en el presente se han dicho lo que sienten el uno por el otro, aunque no sera dificil descubrirlo cuando lean el capitulo, ¿que mas, bueno les traigo el decimo capítulo a los tres reviews, pero si son mas no me quejo, luego, ¿que esperan? vayan a la parte interesante:la historia.

9.-S.B.

A Hogwarts habían llamado a varias personas, en primer lugar estaba los señores Weasley, en segundo lugar, se encontraban los padres de Xayide, ambos con un porte muy altivo, después estaban los padres de Hermione, ambos se veían un poco asombrados, pero no intimidados, al ultimo, de manera casi increible e impensable, se encontraban los Dursley, habían sido llamados por Dumbledore y traidos a la fuerza después de informarlos, los tres Dursley estaban con la guardia en alto, no conocían nada de lo que ahi había, ademas de que los cuadros de la paredes se secreteaban de vez en cuando, también habían visto una extraña figura parecida a un duende que les había tirado globos de agua en la cabeza (Pevees), cosa que los tenía bastante asustados, puesto que ese ser había despararecido por el techo...

Dumbledore estaba con todos ellos en el aula de encantamientos, donde aun se encontraban las mochilas y el zapato de Ron (que de hecho se consiguio unos nuevos, en el pasado eran mas baratos), no parecían esperar lo que les iban a decir, sin embargo Dumbledore ya había ordenado a la señora Pomfrey que trajera algunos remedios para la angustia, el sobresalto, el enojo y tal vez la euforia, no tenía las mejores noticias del mundo...

-Señores, debo informarles de algo que no me es muy grato decir, verán hace una semana, mientras sus hijos tomaban clase de encantamientos, sucedio un pequeño accidente.

La tensión en el grupo que intentaba evitar estaba apareciendo ya en la cara de los Weasley y los padres de Hermione.

-¿Sucedio algo malo profesor Dumbledore?- dijo la señora Weasley con voz preocupada.

-No, puedo decirte que los cuatro estan bien, el único problema es que todos ellos estan en el pasado, varios años atras, y bueno, la mala noticia es que no tenemos la menor idea de como hacerlos regresar, me temo que estan barados, no quisiera hacerlo, pero el profesor Flitwick me ha dicho que el salón de requerimientos a veces no es accesible para él, ya que la mayoria de sus alumnos no quieren tomar clase, y que necesita volver a su salón.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto?- pregunto preocupado el padre de Hermione.

-Bueno, que debemos dejar de buscarlos por un tiempo, solo los buscaremos los fines de semana, no podems usar el salón mas tiempo, lo usamos por que creimos que de encontrar la manera, este sería el lugar a donde llegarían los muchachos, pero sin manera de usarlo, me temo que ellos pasaran mas tiempo de lo esperado allá...

-¿Entonces?- pregunto el señor Dursley (no esoy acostumbrada a escribir "el tio", me parece muy informal XP), algo esperanzado- si no van a volver ¿para que nos mandaron traer?

Dumbledore miro al hombre atravez de su gafas de media luna con una sonrisa muy leve, cerro los ojos un momento y volteo, fue hacía donde estaban las mochilas, tomo la de Harry, y se la dio.

-Lo hiciemos por que cuando vuelvan seran mandados de inmediato con sus familiares mas cercanos, pasaran un tiempo con ustedes y luego volveran, por eso queríamos pedirles que se quedaran aqui hasta que ellos aparescan, los señores claro podran irse, pero les pediría señoras que se quedaran, disponemos de habitaciones para ustedes, asi las mantendremos informadas- volteo a ver a los Weasley, y luego a los Dursley- me temo que es decición suya si quieren que sus hijos se queden si no podrían mandarlos a casa, mandaremos a miembros de la orden a vigilarlos, no habra ningun problema, se los aseguro.

-Esta bien. - dijo la señora Weasley soltandose de la protección de su marido- yo me quedare a ver que sucede.

-Yo también me quedaré- dijo la mamá de Hermione viendo a su esposo en busca de aprobación, el señor asintio.

La mamá de Xayide simplemente suspiro y...bueno...la señora Petunia...

-No pienso quedarme, ¿quen cuidara de Dudders, no confio en los de su orden, ademas debo hacerme cargo de la limpieza de la casa, la gente notara mi ausencia...

-Bueno, Petunia- dijo Dumbledore- la verdad es que si ese es el problema, creeme Dudley ya tiene edad para cuidarse solo, y bueno, si la limpieza te preocupa, creo que Dobby se hara cargo de eso gustoso, no tienes por que preocuparte, no notaras si quiera la presencia de los de la orden, ademas tienes como obligación quedarte, por el bien de Harry...

Al no tener un argumento en contra Petunia Dursley se quedo callada, aceptado su condena, no iba a dejar que su hijo perdiera clases, eso no era discutible, pero tener que quedarse a fuerza en aquel lugar a esperar a ese chico...bueno, tampoco estaba de acuerdo en dejar entrar a esa criatura en su casa, limpiaría si, ahora tal vez no tenía preocupaciones, pero buscaría la minima excusa para hacer notar que esa criatura que cuidaría su casa no era mas pulcra que ella...cuando regresara claro.

Después de un rato los demas se despidieron, tal vez la experiencia no sería mala después de todo...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-No estan por ningun lado- dijo Ron después de recorrer los ultimos dos piso de Hogwarts y encontrarse con sus amigos en el vestibulo-...parece que se evaporaron...

-¿A don de podran haber ido?- dijo Hermione respirando agitadamente, ella había buscado en los dos pisos subsecuentes

-Bueno,... me parece que habra que buscarlos mañana,... o si no en la tarde, deben volver,... tenemos algo importante que decirles- dijo Harry después de recorrer el quinto y el cuarto piso.

Habían decidido buscar a Snape y a McGonagall en la escuela, era sábado, y se había cumplido otra semana ahí, habían estado buscando diariamente, pero no tenían mucho tiempo libre, después de clase, y aquellos dos seguían sin aparecer...Así que se habían dividido la escuela entre ellos, y recorrieron los nueve pisos enteros buscandolos...(creo que son nueve, no recuerdo cuantos son, pero he oido decir que la torre de astronmia en el noveno piso es la mas alta, si no es así disculpenme por favor).

Así que aquel día muy temprano, Ron había empezado a inspeccionar el octavo y noveno piso de Hogwarts, Hermione el septimo y el sexto, Harry el quinto y el cuarto, Xayide el tercero y el segundo, y de paso James el primer piso, mientras que Lily buscaba con Hagrid en los terrenos.

Entonces llegaron James y Lily, ambos venían igual de cansados, y traían malas noticias, al parecer aquellos dos habían ido mas alla de Hogwarts, tal vez a Hogsmade, o mas lejos, el asunto era que no estaban por ningun lado, desistieron y fueron de vuelta a la sala común, todos iban ya un poco mas tranquilos y hasta Hermione estaba empezando a verlo por el lado amable...

-Tal vez ahora, en el pasado, no haga tantos destrozos, tal vez solo sea el inicio de todo, ademas, si no sucediera, no tendrías futuro Harry, serías tan común y ordinario como Ron y yo.

-Bueno si tal vez...

-¿Qué quieren decir?- dijo Lily uniendose a la platica- ¿Tienes algo que ver con ese loco asecino llamado Tom Riddley? No es buena compañia.

Harry sonrio al ver a su madre tan apurada por él.

-De hecho lo único que tengo que ver con él es venganza, mi destino es incierto, no puedo decir que es lo que vaya a suceder aún conmigo.

-Podemos ir a ver a Lebasi Trelawney, la maestra de adivinación, seguramente ella tendra alguna respuesta.

-No, creo que no...-dijo Harry recordando a su profesora de adivinación- lo decía solo para bromear.

-Igual que tu padre...bueno, ¿y me vas a decir como te hiciste esa fea cicatriz en la frente? -dijo Lily mirando a Harry a los ojos de manera seria.

-Me temo que no puedo, hasta que tu y James, esten listos para oir eso...

-Vaya, y pensar que yo sería él que tendía que decirte cuando estarías listo para oir algo, vamos, dime que no te he dicho algo muy a su tiempo, o que no te he dado un consejo.- dijo James anexandose a la platica.

Harry miro a su padre, parecía muy feliz, y tal vez hasta orgulloso, sin embargo el solo pensar en...bajo la mirada y evito por todos los medios verlos a los ojos...

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto James algo preocupado por la reacción de Harry.

-Bueno, es que, me temo que aun deben esperar, no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso...-dijo Harry aun sin mirarlos, pasaron frente a la sección en la que estaba el aula de requerimientos, entonces a Harry se le ocurrio una idea revolucionaria, tal vez, Snape y McGonagall...

Sin embargo un par de personas los intercepto en el camino, eran Sirius y Remus, y por sus espaldas aparecio Colagusano... James se detuvo, y miro a sus amigos extrañado por la experesión de enojo que los tres tenían en la cara, Lily fue inmediatamente a refugiarse tras James; Xayide, Ron y Hermione se pusieron en guardia mirando a los otrs tres.

-¿Qué les sucede chicos?- pregunto James, sin embargo lo único que obtuvo fue silencio y miradas asecinas por parte de los merodeadores...

-No te metas en esto Cornamenta- dijo en voz baja Remus- No se supone que tengamos problemas contigo.

-Simplemente pensamos que no deberías estar con ellos, hemos recibido informes de que tal vez no vengan con buenas intenciones, por eso venimos antes de que alguien mas lo haga,- dijo Sirius, lanzandoles miradas de rencor a Harry y a los demas- venimos...a retarlos a un duelo de magia.

James parecio no captar la idea, miro a sus amigos de forma extraña mientras Harry ponía expresión de resignado.

-¿Para que los vana a retar? -pregunto Lily mirando a su futuro esposo con duda.

-Queremos saber quienes son en realidad Evans- dijo la rata- no imagino por que James de repente tiene tanto interes en ellos, y de paso tu también, y mas por James...

James miro con un hilillo de comprensión a sus amigos, depués volteo a mirar a Harry y a los demas y solo alcanzo a gritar.

-¡CORRAN!- los otros cuatro chicos salieron corriendo seguidos de una extraña rafaga de viento, que bien podía ser la concecuencia de un encantamiento aturdidor muy potente...

No fueron muy lejos, de hecho lo que hicieron fue meterse en la sala de requerimientos, y ocultarse ahi hasta que el peligro pasara, pero, tal vez como se lo imaginaban ahi había alguien mas...

-Ok, volteare y fingire no haber visto eso- dijo Ron voltenadose en seco al ver la escena, McGonagall y Snape estaban sentados en el suelo al otro extremo del cuarto, la primera rodeaba el cuello del segundo y aunque tenían expresión confundida, era obvio que se habían besado...

Harry, Xayide y Hermione imitaron a su amigo, incluso Hermione cerro los ojos esperando el acostumbrado "50 puntos menos para Gryffindor", que se escuchaba cada vez que algun maestro notaba que un alumno se entrometía en lo que no debía, en especial por cierto muchacho de cabello negro muy grasoso...Pero cuando este no llego los cuatro volvieron a la realidad...

McGonagall se aclaro la garganta, sonrojada, Snape sin embargo se levanto y después sin decir una palabra salio de la sala lanzandoles una mirada rencorosa, dejando ahi a la joven maestra...Hermione parecía en shock, su imagen perfecta de la profesora McGonagall había desaparecido en un pestañeo, pero al oirla llorar de repente, su mente se despejo (hablo de Hermione por que es obvio que Xayide tenía que darle aire a los otros dos muchachos que habían caido al suelo de la impresión).Avanzo con paso decidido a donde estaba la prefecta y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Lo siento- dijo McGonagall- es que después de lo que hicimos...no crei que...pudieramos salir de aqui hasta fin de curso...fue un gran error haber tenido que "atacarlos" de esa manera, tal vez tendría oportunidad con alguien mas...pero pense que después de eso, el único que tal vez me aceptaría...sería Severus...yo no quería...se los juro...fue solo un accidente...yo no quería matarlo...-Hermione no tuvo que decir nada esa vez, ni siquiera expreso algo en su rostro...aunque era obvio que se sentía decepcionada, ni siquiera enterarse de la cruda realidad la hizo perder su seriedad, levanto la mirada, y ayudo a su futura profesora a levantarse, después fue hacía donde estaban los otros, y los miro decidida.

-Harry, Ron, Xayide, vayamos a enfrentar a los merodeadores, si se enteran no hay problema, al final ellos nos conocen, y estoy segura de que querran ayudarnos- dijo sonriendo mientras una lagrima solitaria bajaba por su mejilla.

°°° °°° °°°

Un rato después, en los terrenos del colegio, Harry y Ron avanzaban hacía donde estaban Sirius y Remus, listos para el duelo, llegaron y se pusieron frente a ellos, James había sido obligado a moderar el duelo, por lo que mantuvo a raya a sus amigos, Harry miro a Ron y asintio, estaban decididos...

Ante la mirada atonita de los dos merodeadores, ambos se quitaron las túnicas (capucha incluida), dejandonotar sus apariencias, con lo que tanto Siruis como Remus dieron un respingo, James sonrio y dijo:

-¡Que comience el duelo!

Sin embargo, los otros dos tenían cara de "what?", y no atacaron, con lo que fueron desarmados y Harry y Ron ganaron el duelo (lo siento, se me notaron las ganas en este, prometo que el siguiente lo mejoro).

-No es justo- dijo Sirius un rato después cuando los volvieron a la normalidad- que tu hermano gemelo y el mayor de los Weasley vinieran a participar simplemente no es justo.

-Escucha Sirius- dijo Lily sonriendole al fugitivo- no son nada de lo que dices, ni James tiene un hermano gemelo, por que eso sería insoportable, ni hay un hermano mayor que Bill Weasley en esa familia.

-¿Entonces quienes son?- pregunto Lupin sacudiendose la túnica.

James suspiro y le puso una mano en el hombro a Harry...miro dubitativamente al ojiverde, y luego sin poder evitar ruborizarse un poco por lo que iba a decir (sabía que era probable que no le creyeran) y hablo...

-Chicos, les presento a mi hijo, viene del futuro, su nombre es: Harry James Potter...Evans

Al principio los tres muchachos (incluyamos al feo de Colagusano) se rieron de la idea, y hasta preguntaron si no lo habían sacado de alguna pelicula de ciencia ficción muggle, pero al ver que ninguno de los involucrados se reía tuvieron que comenzar a sospechar...

Bueno, sin mas que decir al repecto sobre esto, les contesto sus reviews y me prepararé para oir sus comentarios, acepto cualquier comentario, no se lo guarden, pero no me linchen...

Leahnor Narril Potter

Siento mucho las noticias que me dejas,no te preocupes por el review anterior, mi mas sincero pesame, espero que estes bien, te apoyo moralmente donde quiera que estes, y sobre tu comentario bueno, ya vez Herms no hizo tanto drama, y bueno, sobre esa parejita que te llama tanto la atención te tengo buenas noticias, pero habrá que esperar un poco para que te cumpla la orden, y los veas juntitos como se lo merecen.

Elener.

Me da muchisimo gusto conocerte al menos por mail, aqui tienes el siguiente capitulo, y creo que la otra vez conteste a la mayor parte de tus preguntas asi que ahora solo te pido que vuelvas a dejar reviews, aunque te cueste dejar tu lado Trelawney de lado.

Por cierto ahora soy miembro de la orden Sirusiana XP.

Ginebra

Adoro las casualidades ¿tu no, bueno aqui esta el noveno capitulo, otro review sería buena idea, si te gusto siguelo, aun estamos comenzando.

Isabelita Prongs.

Servida señorita, ahora ya sabes lo que sucede entre Snape y McGonagall, y bueno, creo que James si le hecho ganas a adivinación, a menos que fuera una gran coincidencia que haya notado su influencia en Harry.

Dark Lady Evans

Nos estamos leyendo creeme, ahora sobre tu comentario, bueno, la reacción aun no termina, y pues quien sabe, tal vez si pase algo entre Lily y James después de todo, es algo que tengo que discutir con mi almohada, aun no me decido...por cierto, actualiza pronto, que esto se esta poniendo muy bueno.

Alejamoto Diethel

En cuanto al transcurso de la historia, bueno, aun no terminamos esta historia, como la tia Petunia esta en Hogwarts no creo que la historia sea lo único que cambie...

Las Hermanas Blake

Mi pareja de lectoras favorita, me gustan sus comentarios, jeje XP, perdon por tardarme en actualizar esta vez, no he tenido tiempo, y con el horario nuevo me da mucho sueño, de verdad una disculpa, aqui esta la actualización que pidieron.

Por cierto, acabo de subir una historia nueva también de este bombon ojiverde, leanla, se llama "Mi única tentación" tal vez también les guste...Que esperan, haganle click al botoncito que dice **Go **y dejen el review... y yo les traigo en capitulo 10.


	10. AD

Heme aqui de nuevo, dando lata como solo ya se darle, bueno me da gusto ver que hay los que aun se pasean por aqui viendo que mas pasa en esta loca historia (tan loca como su autora), esta vez les traigo el capitulo diez de Viaje al Pasado, de una forma mas formal que antes (bueno...), me temo que ultimamente mi tiempo varia, asi que por adelantado les pido una disculpa por el retraso, tengo que preparar una obra para la escuela, y los ensayos en vacaciones...(XP)

Bueno, vayamos al resumen de costumbre, Harry ya les dijo a sus padres que es su hijo, y de paso James les presento a sus amigos a su "niño", tuvieron un disque duelo y encontramos que McGonagall estaba con Snape en el salon de requerimientos, mejor conocida como la sala de los menesteres, y también a Petunia Dursley en Hogwarts...¿Qué nos falta? Acción, drama, la historia,...Xayide y Harry... si,...jajaja, eso es lo que sigue en este momento (ven les dije que formal no era pero...), bueno ahora solo les pido otros tres reviews, (siempre vienen de a 10 pero no me quejo), para que les deje un undecimo capitulo, espero que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado, asi que comenzemos...

* * *

10.- A.D. (para eso la formalidad) 

-Se supone que debemos entender, que este muchacho es tu hijo, que viene del futuro y que te vas a casar con Lily ¿me equivoco?- Lupin, Sirius y Peter estaban con James y Lily en el Gran Comedor y hablaban de los cuatro tipos que ahora estaban sentados en el otro extremo de la mesa comiendo natilla mientras Hermione les contaba algunas cosas que había descubierto después de hablar con McGonagall pasado el duelo del día anterior.

-Si¿no es genial?

-Es inverosimil, Lily te odia hermano-ese era Sirius, los merodeadores no estaban muy convencidos de todo esto...

-No lo odio- Lily se encontraba en la conversación, ahora todo lo referente a su hijo le importaba- simplemente no lo aguantaba, es demasiado pesado y tiene una tendencia a causar problemas.

-Yo no los causo, ellos me encuentran a mi y yo les hago frente- dijo James defenciendose.

-Si, intenta hacerte el valiente Potter, al final siempre terminas en mas problemas causados por ti que los que te encuentran.

-Bueno, en eso tiene razón- dijo Peter encojiendose de hombros y mirando a su amigo.

-Exacto, pero, dime una cosa Lily ¿por que de repente no dejas de abrazar a James?- Lupin no había dejado de notar que la pelirroja no había alejado sus brazos del cuello de su cornudo amigo, (XP me imagine a James con sus cuernos de siervo) la muchacha solamente se sonrojo y luego dijo muy seriamente, como si fuera algo natural.

-No tengo nada mas importante que hacer en este momento, y no creo que a Harry le paresca buena idea que lo tenga en brazos con la edad que tiene...

-Hablando de ese muchacho, no me queda duda que es su hijo, quien podría parecerse mas a James y tener la calculadora mirada de Lily al mismo tiempo, debe comportarse de una forma parecida a la de ustedes.

-Me temo que en eso te equivocas Lunatico, Harry es completamente diferente a cualquiera de nosotros dos, es como si no nos conociera...

Hubo un silencio extraño en el lugar, los cinco muchachos del pasado miraron fijamente al grupo del otro extremo de la mesa, luego Remus solto un suspiro y se levanto.

-Creo que es momento de ir a hablar con ellos...

Se levantaron los demas también y lo siguieron, Peter se rezago un poco, y después de revisar un papel que traía en la túnica decidio ir a otro lado... En el lugar donde se hallaban nuestros protagonistas, la conversación había cambiado su curso...

-¿Qué les diras si te preguntan por eso?- Ron había estado evaluando la situación con su mejor amigo para decirles sobre su muerte a los demas.

-No lo se, lo único que se me ocurre es decirle a Sirius y a Lupin algo referente a ellos, y después se los dire a mis padres...

-Sera doloroso¿crees que lo resistan?- Hermione se sentía un poco asustada, aunque estaba distraida pensando en McGonagall

-Sirius y los demas si, pero mi madre es tan propensa como tia Petunia a perder los estribos, ahora si les noto el parentesco...- Harry miro a Xayide la única que podía darle valor en este momento, pero ella estaba entretenida comiendo natilla y tarareando una canción que no estaba seguro de que los hubiera oido, entonces la comitiva del lado opuesto llego hasta ellos, la voz de Xayide se escucho entonces...

-Diles la verdad solo si ellos quieren no es facil aceptar que moriras...- la mente de Harry divago hasta sus clases de adivinación, y entonces noto lo dificil que eso era, incluso el había tenido miedo, al menos hasta saber que todo era una mentira, sin embrago, cuando ellos notaran que el presagio de Harry era verdadero...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La señora Dursley desperto temprano el día siguiente, cuarto privado, cama comoda, desayuno y baño listos, esto era de lujo, no tenía mas preocupaciones que su hijo y su casa, ademas, seguro su esposo ayudaria en algo y cuidaría a Dudley...

Aquello era extravagante, ni siquiera había tenido que cocinar, y pensar que según esto era el trato que le darían a su difunta hermana solo por estar esperando a su sobrino, bueno, no tenía mucho que hacer, simplemente tenía que estar al tanto de lo que se estaba llevando acabo, de los avances, y tal vez de las otras señoras, segun sabía había una entre ellas que tampoco era bruja, tal vez no se aburriría del todo ahí platicando con ella.

Cuando salio de la habitación esa misma mañana, se encontro en un pasillo repleto de muchachos y niños, todos ataviados con túnicas negras que en algun momento había visto usar a su hermana, e incluso a Harry, seguio la corriente de alumnos hasta que dio con un gran salon con cuatro mesas en donde todos aquellos muchachos comían y reían frente a unos platos que se servían y limpiaban solos, aquello era toda una maravilla, entonces en la mesa mas larga que se encontraba mirando a las otras cuatro pudo notar que los profesores desayunaban, algunos hablaban entre si y otros simplemente no se miraban, entre ellos un par que aunque estaba muy apretado en aquella gran mesa ni siquiera se miraba, era un tipo con una higiene cuestionable puesto que tenía el pelo muy grasoso y una mujer que parecía muy dura, tenía una mirada fria y el cabello amarrado en una coleta, ambos comían muy despacio, y noto que se miraban de reojo...

Entonces vio entrar por otra puerta a las otras tres mujeres que habían invitado, entre ellas esa mujer gorda y pelirroja, no le caía muy bien, pero era la unica a la que conocía, la mujer normal iba muy callada pero iba sonriendo, mientras revisaba algunos examenes que bien podían ser de su hijo, o hija, cuaquiera fuera el caso, después estaba aquella mujer altiva, delgada y seria, miraba el lugar tal y como ella lo hacía, aunque a primera vista no lo notara, se integro al grupo de mujeres, que fue inmediatamente invitado por Molly Weasley a dra una vuelta por los terrenos...

Al no poder negarse las cuatro mujeres salieron del recinto y comenzaron a dar un largo paseo por todo el lugar...un paseo que Petunia no olvidaría...

Por que en el camino escucharon la siguiente conversación que las traería todo el día comentando el posible descenlace de esa pareja...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Minerva, necesitamos hablar, no puedo mantenerme callado mucho tiempo, tu lo sabes muy bien, este es un asunto que debemos tratar ya...

-Lo se muy bien, Severus, pero lo que se tenga que decir se dira a su tiempo...en este momento acabo de descubrir algo que tal vez los traiga de vuelta, pero primero debo hablar con Albus...

-¿Acaso no te importa lo que tenga que decirte?

-Me importa, me importa mucho, pero prefiero averiguar que tan lejos han llegado antes de hablar contigo.

-Deja aun lado eso, el pasado puede revivirse cualquier otro día...

-Cualquier otro día también tendre tiempo para ti, ahora dejame pasar.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Hola chicos- Lupin fue el primero en acercarse a hablar con los otros-¿Podemos sentarnos, tenemos que hablar.

-Claro, aun tenemos mucho que decirles- dijo Ron mirando a su amigo, el ojiverde había palidecido ante su perspectiva...

-Bueno¿por que no comienzan conmigo?- Sirius llego y no se sento, el simplemente fue y se paro junto a Remus, y de paso junto a Hermione, que reacciono antes que las palabras.

-¿Por que Sirius?-dijo abrazandolo por la cintura y sollozando- Eras el mejor fugitivo, padrino y amigo que jamas he tenido...

Todos miraron a la castaña con cara de what, pero ella no siguio sollozando. Harry suspiro.

-Calmate Herms, ni siquiera era tu padrino, era el mio...

-Momento¿por que "era"?... no, no espera¿fugitivo?

-Es una larga historia- dijo Xayide sacandose la cuchara de la boca.

-¡Chisme, chisme..!- dijo James animadamente, pero las miradas de Ron, Hermione, y Harry lo callaron inmediatamente.

-Bueno, veras- dijo Harry buscando valor para contar su tragedia mas nueva- Es que, tu vas a ser mi padrino, pero después de un engaño que no voy a mencionar en este momento, te acusaron de traición y asesinato y te mandaron a Azkaban por doce años, después escapaste, limpiaste tu nombre y los aurores te buscaron, hasta que ...- Harry noto que iba muy rapido, había dicho todo eso sin reparar en a quien se lo estaba diciendo, o por lo menos si le estaba entendiendo, se detuvo antes de contunuar.

-¿Dices que Sirius fue acusado de traición y asecinato, y que era inocente, y que escapo de Azkaban¿Todo asi de fácil?-dijo James mirando a su mejor amigo incredulo.

-No le creo, pero me gusta lo que dice- (le encuentra el lado gracioso al asunto) Sirius hablo mientras se soltaba de Hermione que aun lo abrazaba-, continua, dime a quien dicen que traicione y a quien dicen que mate y como diablos escape de Azkaban.

-Momento, vamos por partes- dijo Ron- en primer lugar solo dicen, lo bueno es que no hiciste nada, ni traicionaste al de los cuernitos, ni mataste al que debías matar, y lo de Azkaban solo tu sabes que hiciste, por que no te voy a decir¿que tal y si te digo no puedes salir después?

-Bueno¿y después?

Hermione se levanto y respiro profundo, miro a Sirius, a James, y a Lupin y luego dijo con voz de llanto:

-No debías morir, todo por que esa maldita gorda vieja fea de Umbrige, logro que Harry se metiera en problemas tuviste que ir al ministerio y esa fea desgraciada y flacucha de tu prima Bellatrix te...-Ron le tapo la boca a Hermione con una mano y le sonrio a Sirius- No te preocupes, de hecho ella estaba peor que inconsiente en ese momento, no sabe lo que dice.

Silencio, el silencio lleno la sala un largo momento, solo interrumpido por el sonido de la cuchara de Xayide...Harry miro a Ron como reprochandole que no dejara que Hermione dijera la verdad.

-Saben una cosa, ya me enrede toda- dijo Lily en terminos populares- mejor digan como es que han llegado a saber todo ese tipo de cosas, no me digas que saliste alborotador como tu padre Harry, seguramente él te lo enseño...

-Para nada- dijo Harry esta vez decidido-, no me ha enseñado nada, solo por culpa de una persona, Tom Riddley...

-¿El de los periodicos?

-Si, ese maldito tiene la culpa de que yo...

Harry guardo silencio, estaba resultando mas dificil de lo que él esperaba, y no parecía tener apoyo en ningun lado.

-Pero Lupin fue un gran maestro de D.C.A.O., solo nos dio un año y aprendimos mucho...-dijo Hermione como leyendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Lunatico¿maestro?

-No debería sorpenderles, de hecho tenemos un par de maestros que ustedes jamas imaginarían como tal...- la intervención de Xayide hizo que todos cambiaran su centro de visión.

-¿Quienes?- dijo Lily algo emocionada- tal vez yo pueda serlo, de todas formas James no va a enseñar nada por lo que dice Harry.

-Pues me temo que no, pero...Snape y McGonagall si...

Las risas de los merodeadores se hicieron sonar en todo el Gran salón, Harry se alegro de que para variar la conversación cambiara un poco, una cucharada de natilla se le metio en la boca y Harry volteo a ver a Xayide que sonreía, le saco la cuchara de la boca y le dijo.

-De todas maneras se van a enterar ¿no?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- Invocarlos,...mmmmhhhh.., es buena idea, podríamos intentarlo, pero tendría que ser uno por uno, y tardaremos horas en invocar a uno solo...- Dumbledore consideraba la recien propuesta idea de la profesora McGonagall , parecía una buena salida, incluso parecía facil, pero habría que buscar el encantamiento apropiado, la hora, la gente, la pronunciación, ademas de que había miles de personas en el mundo en ese momento que podrían responder al llamado, y una ivocación de tiempo requería experiencia y paciencia, dependiendo de los años en los que se estuviera buscando, necesitaban cuatro personas para hacer la invocación y mucha concentración, tal vez incluso deberían sacar a los alumnos del colegio para poder hacerlo, un sonido sería fatal y dejaría al invocado en el limbo...

Al día siguiente habían autorizado la salida a Hogsmade, podría mandar a algunos maestros para que supervisaran a los de primero y segundo, era arriesgado, pero era la única idea que tenían ahora para sacarlos de ahi...

-Esta bien Minerva, sera mañana, llama al profesor Flitwick a las 8, que la profesora Sprout y Hooch vigilen a los de primero y segundo, mañana todo Hogwarts ira a Hogsmade...

* * *

Si, ya se que no hubo duelo, pero es que las vacaciones me estan haciendo mucho bien, y me han traido una idea magnifica para trabajar estos siguientes capitulos, se los debo, pero yo les aviso cuando hay, habra mas quidditch y una loca pero revolucionaría idea que hara que me perdonen, jajajaja, soy mala, bueno, a responder reviews. (wajajaja, soy mala jajajaja...me emociono XP): 

Chica Padfoot

Aqui esta el capitulo, y no te preocupes de hecho yo tampoco tengo mucho tiempo aveces, espero que te guste y no te preocupes mientras lo leas y te guste puedes dejar el comentario cuando quieras, es bueno saber que te entretiene, se que cumple su cometido.

Estrella de Kaleido

No nos adelantemos, ya todo el mundo espera un cambio en la historia, primero esperen a ver que pasa en el siguiente y ya despuès veremos que tan fuerte va a ser el cambio.

Las Hermanas Blake

Que bueno que les siga gustando esta loca escurrencia mia, de hecho me gusta recibir sus comentarios son muy ienteresantes y procurare actualizar cada que tenga chance, espero su review

Dark Lady Evans

No te preocupes, ya lo has dicho tu, mientras te siga gustando la historia me doy por bien servida, yo ni con vacaciones tengo tiempo, pero espero que tu quinto capitulo sea interesante, ahora iba a leerlo, no sesi dejare review, pero sobre la historia creeme aun hay mucho que puede suceder, tal vez tenga la oportunidad de hablar contigo si me agregas a tu msn, hay mucho que podría adelantarte de la hsitoria.

Leahnor Naril Potter

Ya ves, nuestros muchachos estan creciendo, tal vez James lo tomo como eso y por eso se los dijo sobre que pienso hacer con esta historia pues aun tengo muchos planes, espera y veras, Petunia no esta ahi nada mas por mis locas ocurrecias, de hecho las invocaciones siempre tienen un riesgo y es que invocan a cualquiera con cierto nombre.

Y bueno, ahora fueron poquitos, para la proxima tal vez ya no esten de vacaciones, por ahora me despido, dejen review cuando puedan, a los tres actualizo.

Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana, Alumna de la casa de Ravenclaw, Metamorfmaga registrada y proximo miembro de la Orden del Fenix.


	11. PD

Hola hola, ya regrese con un capitulo mas de escurrencias que salen de quien sabe donde, tal vez de algun remoto lugar en mi loca cabeza, pero bueno, heme aqui con mas de todo, si, quidditch, HyX, RyH, LyJ, duelos y tal vez Petuia Dursley¿por que no, pero mientras tanto, hare mi acostumbrado resumen.

Siguiendo con nuestra jornada en el pasado, hemos descubierto cosas que a muchos les sorprendería escuchar en el presente, pero también tenemos a un director que ha invitado a varias mujeres a esperar el retorno de sus hijos del pasado, ya tienen una pequeña idea de como hacerlos regresar, pero me temo que nos peredisponemos a errores, veamos que pasa cuanod se cometen estos errores, jajajaja.

* * *

11.- P.D.

Al día siguiente en Hogwarts, exactamente a las ocho de la mañana, los profesores McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape y Dumbledore estaban en el aula de encantamientos observados de cerca por cuatro mujeres, cada una igual de diferente que los profesores, una pelirroja muy preocupada, una rubia mas bien desinteresada, una morena que parecía nerviosa y una mujer muy delagada con cara de caballo malhumorada, el profesor Dumbledore estaba ahi, dando una breve explicación de lo que harían para invocar al menos a uno de los chicos que estaba en el pasado, no era complicado solo había que concentrarse en la persona y en la epoca en la que estaba y luego hacer un hechizo que la transportara al día escogido, eso quería decir la fecha exacta y la hora en la que estaban.

-Empezaremos con Xayide- dijo Dumbledore mirando a la alta mujer rubia que lo miraba seriamente, ella asintio- muy bien, entonces te llamaremos cuando este aqui, pueden disponer del tiempo, entonces enviaremos a Winky por ustedes.

Las cuatro mujeres salieron del aula, los cuatro profesores se sentaron en el suelo formando un circulo, todos concentrados en Xayide, su descripción debía ser la misma en cada uno por lo que también usaban legeremancia, el momento para que eso sucediera tardaría un poco en llegar...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tal vez debería hacerle caso, pensaba Harry mientras caminaba por los pasillos después de la ultia conversación con los demas, ellos tal vez au estaban en el gran comedor esperandolo, se había excusado diciendo que ioría al baño, sin embargo no iba para alla, de hecho reflexionaba las palabras de Xayide," se van a enterar de todas formas", si, el caso era ¿cuando¿como? Sentía muy cruel eso de simplemente salir y decirles "oigan saben que estan muertos por eso no influyen en mi los acesinaron y he vivido con mis tios toda mi vida", y eso no era todo, también estaba ahi Sirius, Hermione ya se lo había dicho pero por lo que Ron había dicho seguramente no lo había creido, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez no debería decirles, tal vez era mucho mejor dejar que las cosas sucedieran y ya, pero también estaba otra probabilidad, el hecho deque estuvieran ahi, segun le había dicho Hermione, podía cambiar la historia, no tenía idea de a donde regresaría si eso pasaba, tal vez a un mundo en guerra contra Voldemort aun, con sus padres, o tal vez a un mundo donde Neville llevaba la cicatriz en la frente y no él...

Era absurdo pero posible, pensaba en eso cuando de repente Ron lo alcanzo en el pasillo, iba corriendo y estaba algo palido, aunque otra parte le decía que estaba emocionado.

-¡Harry, Harry, tienes que venir!

-¿Por que¿que sucede?

-Bueno, es que...Xayide desaparecio.

-¿Qué? Pero en Hogwarts...

-Ya se, pero desaparecio, creeme, tenemos que ir al gran comedor¡ya!

Harry se dejo conducir por su amigo hasta el gran comedor, en donde estaban los merodeadores y Hermione muy palida. Cuando lo vio llegar le dijo simplemente:

-Desaparecio, no pudimos hacer nada...

-¿Crees que ya sepan como hacernos regresar?

-No lo se, pero es probable...

-Bueno, entonces no se asusten- dijo Lupin- tal vez ustedes estaran en camino para alla de un momento a otro.

-Me hubiera gustado por lo menos terminar de hablar con ustedes- dijo Harry en voz muy baja, sin embargo Lily y James lo miraron como esperando una explicación...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Felicitaciones, lo lograron- Las mujeres que estaban de visita en Hogwarts estaban reunidas en el aula de encantamientos, hacía unos instantes habían sido llamadas por Winky para anunciarles que Xayide estaba ya de regreso, su madre sonrio por primera vez desde que estaba ahi y se llevo a su hija aparte para hablar con ella, las otras señoras sin embargo no festejaban aquello...

Hacía un rato que comentaban una nueva parte del chisme que había en la escuela, y que pensaban que solo ellas conocían a fono, ademas de que tenían datos nuevos para el repertorio queles daban mas armas para tener en cuenta todo lo que aquello conllevaba, hacía unos momentos Molly Weasley había regresado del baño, seguida de una nueva noticia.

-Al parecer Minerva ha estado llorando en elbaño en sus horas libres, cuando salio de aqui pense que iba a su despacho, pero al parecer no deja de pensar en Snape, no tengo de idea de que tan involucrados esten pero me parece que pronto tendremos mas noticisas.

-Es tan interesante¿quien hubiera pensado que podía darse ete tipo de relación entre dos compañeros de trabajo tan distintos?

-Por lo que nos has contado es seguro que ya lleven años asi, es solo que tal vez el problema de los chicos les...ustedes saben...les...

-Entiendo perfectamente, pero ¿creen que llegen a algo?

-Les aseguro señoras- dijo Dumbledore acercandose adonde ellas estaban- que terminara bien este asunto si ya trajimos a Xayide hay mas probabilidades de que rescatemos a sus hijos pronto, solo haremos una invocación para tres personas mas después si quisieran hacer otra tendríamos que esperar otra semana.

-Vamso Albus no fallara esta semana, estamos seguras de que todos regresaran sanos y salvos.

-Bueno, yo vengo a avisarles que el proximo que invocaremos sera a Harry, tal vez el nos tome mas tiempo pero espero que tu Petunia estes dispuesta a hablarcon él, por que es bastante seguro que ha visto a sus padres...

-Lo hare si es lo que quiere que haga, pero no se que lograra con eso...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Bueno,tienes tiempor para hablar con nosotros antes de que te vayas, ni siquiera sabes aun el orden en el que los van a regresar- James estaba intentando ayudar.

-Bueno,-dijo Harry, miro a su madre a los ojos y supo que no tendría el valor suficiente para hablar frente a todos ellos, pero entonces una idea cruzo su mente, una que tal vez era su única opción- pero tendría que hablar primero con uno y después con otro.

Lily asintio en señal de entendimiento y dejo que Harry saliera con James. Los dos varones Potter comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, James saco la snitch que Harry alguna vez había visto que el jugaba y comenzo a hacer lo mismo que cuando él lo había visto, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se distrajera en algo tan vano y atrapo la snitch en un momento de descuido y se la guardo en la bolsa

-Buenos reflejos- reconocio James mirando a su hijo- ¿querías hablar conmigo de algo importante?

-Si, me temo que debo decirte algo de suma importancia para mi vida.

-Bueno, pero no te voy a aumentar la mesada a mas de cinco galeones...

-No es de eso de lo que quiero hablar, de todas maneras jamas he recibido una mesada...-James miro a Harry con cara de sorpresa, al parecer planeaba darle dinero a Harry cuando creciera si hubiera llegado a verlo- Veras, es dificil de explicar, pero lo que dijo Hermione es cierto, me temo que en el año en el que vivimos actualmente Sirius esta muerto...

-Vaya, es una noticia muy triste¿como fue el entierro?- James parecía estar tomando aquello como na broma.

-James esto no es un juego, si vas a escucharme hazlo en serio, me temo que no hubo entierro, el era fugitivo de Azkaban y bueno, los mortifagos se entrometieron y hubo mucho alboroto, Lupin ayuda a la orden del fenix, pero cada vez se ve mas enfermo, y bueno si hablamos de...

-¿Y Peter¿qué ha sido de su vida?

-Creeme, no querras saberlo, aunque no estaría mal, asi por lo menos no cambiarían de guardían...

-¿Guardian?- James se detuvo en seco y miro al cielo, luego volvio a mirar a su futuro hijo...

-Tal vez esto sea una perdida de tiempo, pero empezare desde 1990 (esto es a conveniencia, para ustedes el año que se les antoje), entonces Tom Riddley, el tipo del periodico, era conocido como Voldemort, era el mago mas peligroso de la epoca, la orden del fenix conformada por varios magos entre ellos ustedes, mis padres, buscaba acabar con él, he escuchado que ustedes ya lo habían desafiado tres veces, fue cuando decidio ir a nuestra casa una noche, cuando yo tenía un año, él entro en la casa y...bueno, me temo que él...los acecino...

James se quedo de hielo, miro a Harry con una cara que decía claramente que no creía que eso fuera posible, pero Harry continuo el relato...

-Cuando me ataco a mi, no me mato, aunque debía haberlo hecho, lo único que me produjo fue esta cicatriz, desde entonces he vivido con mis tios maternos, mi tia Petuni hermana de mi mamá, es la que se ha encargado de mi todo este tiempo...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Las cosas estaban en tensión llevaban varias horas intentando hacer que Harry regresara, habían comenzado una vez que se supo que Xayide se quedaría en la escuela y que su madre permanecería ahi hasta que los otros chicos también fueran recuperados.

Sin embargo el cansancio también se estaba poderando de ellos, el encantamiento de Legeremancia que Snape manteníapara comunicarse con Flitwick se había debilitado bastante, pero seguían en el esfuerzo, todos con una solo voz en mente: "Harry Potter".Pero, demasiado cansado para continuar, ademas de aburrido y con animos para algo diferente Snape rompio el contacto mental con Flitwick, de todas formas estaba casi seguro de que no se equivocaría...

Lo que no sabía era que el viejo Flitwick estaba quedandose dormido, perdía la concentración y de no ser por el contacto que había mantenido con Snape hubiera errado hacía mucho tiempo, al sentir como su contacto se perdía del todo el profesor fallo, justo en el momento en el que la conexión se había logrado, y había pensado en el nombre "Potter" sin fecha, sin especificaciones, la conjunción de los cuatro encantamientos dio un resultado desastrozo...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry y James habían hecho el camino de regreso hasta donde los demas estaban, de hecho ya en la sala común de Gryffindor, apenas habían llegado y se disponían a sentarse cuando Lily hizo un comentario extraño...

-Nunca me imagine que algun día pasaría esto, que me enterara que tendría un hijo con la persona que mas me hacía enfadar y que me sentaría con ellos en esta sala, sabiendo que pertenecería pronto a otra familia...

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Por que pronto pertenecere a la familia Potter...

En algun lugar sono una campana dando la hora, Harry sintio como si su cabeza retumbara, cerro los ojos intentando despejarse y de un momento a otro callo al suelo a falta de sillon... al mismo tiempo que ...

-¿A donde fue el sillon?- dijo la voz de James- ¿donde rayos estamos?- esta vez fue Lily quien hablo...

Harry abrio los ojos y vio a sus profesores (McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick y Dumbledore) alrededor suyo tal y como él los conocía...

-¡Ay, no!...

* * *

¿Qué creen? Que pienso dejarlos en suspenso, si ya se que hasta aqui la cosa se pone tensa y muy, muy interesante, hasta yo quiero saber que sigue, pero... Siempre hay uno, la estrategia sale a relucir, y creo que...esperare sus tres reviews para que sepan que sucede después, dijeron que solo regresarían a cuatro, ya estan, ahora faltara otra semana para que Ron y Hermione vuelvan y para que lo que tenga que pasar pasé...jajajaja, ahora a contestar reviews...

Yaki-chan

Ya quería anotar un review tuyo aqui, que bueno que lo estes leyendo¿verdad que es genial? Y, bueno, respecto a cierto comentatio ¡Yakío, no podemos incluir yaoi en esta historia! Creeme que me gustaría, pero no estoy preparada para poner frente a los lectores un SxL, en especial por que la historia ya es buena asi, o eso me han dicho, y no te preocupes, alcanzanos en cuanto puedas... espero dejar review en C.O.D.VIP, por que ya tengo las respuestas, por cierto, espero verte el sábado...

Maria

Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, ahora, dejame contestar a tus preguntas, sobre si diran lo de larata traidora: sí, creeme tienen que hacerlo, no me importa cambiar la historia esa rata debe morir... sobre lo que pasa con nuestra parejita (SSyMM): bueno, pues, el chisme ahorita lo traen las madres de los perdidos, tal vez ellas descubran algo que los alumnos no pueden por el simple hecho de no tener que ir a clases... sobre el resto de las parejitas: ya veras, acabamos de dejar solos a Ron y Hermione, también trajimos a James y a Lily al presente, donde esta Xayide ya, solo la continuación resolvera las dudas... sobre cuanto falta para que se acabe el fic: o.o no lo he pensado, cada que digo que ya se va a acabar me sale otra loca idea de la cabeza, pero dale otros... cinco... seis... siete capitulos y ya, lo acabo, aun falta lo mejor...

Dark Lady Evans

Heme aqui, perdon por lo del review que te prometi, me temo que no termine de leerlo todo (P), y bueno, tal vez algunas de las cosas que me dices suceda, la rata es la prioridad, o muere o muere, y en cuanto a Voldy, Snape y McGonagall, ya vere, es algo que aun debo discutir con la almohada.

Chica.Padfoot.xD

Gracias por el review, actualizo cuando puedo, no me siento presionada, de hecho lo disfruto, jajaja, y bueno, me da mucho gusto saber que te gusta, a mi también n.n me gusta, lo original con Snape y McGonagall terminara como no te has imaginado, lo he planeado y espero que te guste la idea, te iras enterando de que onda cuando llegue el segundo duelo prometido, que ya les puedo augurar es James vs Snape, jajajaja.

Estrella de Kaleido

Yo tampoco quiero,... por eso hago esta historia, busco aliviar mi dolor ante las perdidas de Harry (snif), por que Rowling es muy mala...buaaaa...comparto tu dolor...y claro que salvaré a mi dios Sirius de la muerte, ya lo dijo Hermione: él no debía morir...buaaaa, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo...

Elener

Creeme me ha sucedido eso del internet, y bueno sobre si hablaremos pronto, también lo espero no todos los días conoces a una Trelawney que adivina lo que va a pasar en los capitulos siguientes por cierto cuando hablemos te pienso recomedar una pagina muy interesante, espero que te vaya a gustar, n.n

¿Saben que es lo que mas me gusta de esto? Que los capitulos son como una serie de T.V. con la única diferencia de que no te pierdes ningun capitulo, los puedes volver a ver desde el punto que quieras, y se ven mejor, a color, en tres dimensiones, con acercamientos y fantasticos efectos especiales, mejor que una pelicula incluso, bueno, ya saben a los tres reviews actualizo, también les recuerdo que si quieren leer algo mas antes de irse, revisen la nueva historia Mi única tentación en mis historias, tal vez les guste...

Hasta la proxima.

Tarke Silver.

Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana, Orden del Fenix, y Metamorfomaga registrada...


	12. JP vs SS 1

A petición de todos aquellos que leen este fanfic, voy a continuarlo, desde el punto donde me quede, recibi muchas lechuzas molestas diciendo que debía haber dejado mas tiepo a Harry en el pasado, para que acabaran con esa rata que todo el mundo odia, solo dejenme tranquilizarlas un poco y les explicare que aun tengo muchas cosas en mente planeadas para esta historia tan llamativa, bueno antes de proseguir vayamos al resumen de todo esto: Harry regreso por azares del destino después de Xayide al presente, pero no iba solo, de hecho estaba acompañado por un par de personas que no eran ni Ron ni Hermione, lo cual quiere decir que estos ultimos dos han quedado varados en el pasado por una semana mas¿que sucedera? No me linchen esta vez pienso compensar lo que hice.

* * *

12.- JP vs SS 

_Harry abrio los ojos y vio a sus profesores (McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick y Dumbledore) alrededor suyo tal y como él los conocía..._

_-¡Ay, no!..._

No es que fuera malo, de hecho le daba un poco de gusto verlos, solo había una cosa que no debería estar ahi, y eso era simplemente la presencia de sus padres junto a él, eso solo quería decir una cosa, y no solo el hecho de que había abandonado a Ron y a Hermione alla, si no también que no había tenido la oprtunidad de decirle a ninguno de ellos con tiempo que debían acabar con cierta rata...

Los presentes se inmutaron, haciendo expresiones de asombro al ver entre ellos no solo a Harry si no también a dos personas que conodían muy bien, y que estaban muertas de hecho... Dumbledore fue el primero en levantarse para mirar bien a los recien llegados:

-¿Harry?- pregunto con un poco de duda, este se levanto y se diriguio al director mirandolo como si esperara una pronta explicación para aquello, el hombre simplemente lo miro con la misma expresión y se acerco a los otros dos.

James estaba ayudando a Lily a levantarse y ambos miraban extrañados el entorno, después de mirar detenidamente a toda la gente que estaba en el lugar y decidir que a los unicos que conocían integramente era al profesor Dumbledore, a Flitwick y a Harry, los demas les parecían irreconocibles.

-Bienvenidos- dijo Dumbledore seriamente mirando a los otros dos muchachos- Lily, James, les explicare todo lo que necesiten saber, por favor tomen asiento, antes que eso debo hacer algo mas...- el director miro a Lily y a James que no habían dicho palabra alguna y luego dio la vuelta y salio de ahi con paso apresurado.

Harry se acerco a sus padres que al parecer se sentían como peces fuera del agua, miro a los ojos a su madre y luego a su padre, que fue el único que parecía tener algo que decir en ese momento:

-¿Quienes son todos estos?- dijo señalando al grupo de maestros que había en el salón. Harry sonrio levemente ante ese comentario y luego se dio la vuelta hablando con la voz baja para que solo sus padres lo escucharan

-Bueno, creo que conocen al profesor Flitwick, el que esta a su izquierda el Snape y la profesora McGonagall es la que le sigue- sabía que aquello les iba a sonar muy extraño a ellos, pero al escuchar una risita proveniente de Lily tuvo que voltear a verlos.

-¿Estas diciendo...- dijo Lily sin aguantar mucho la risa- que tus profesores son esos dos tipos Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape?

James era el que parecía mas incredulo.

-Asi que el pelograsiento de quejicus es maestro¿cómo le permitieron eso, y encima de todo McGonagall...

-Si, parece incoherente, de hecho al inicio de mi primer curso también pense que era un error, pero no lo es- dijo Harry con una sonrisa irónica, miro hacía la puerta y vio como entraba de nuevo por ella Dumbledore seguido de cerca por la Tía Petunia...momento ¿Tía Petunia?

Estos dos llegaron corriendo hasta donde estaban los tres Potter, y la mujer que había cuidado por tanto tiempo a ese chico extraño por demas, noto entonces la presencia de alguien que nunca espero volver a ver, alguien que recordaba con esa misma apariencia, alguien que le había causado envidia alguna vez, ahi estaba sonriendo timidamente junto a un muchacho casi identico a Harry, tan pelirroja como la recordaba: su hermana menor Lily Evans.

Se detuvo al verla, miro a Harry, lo reconocía por el color de sus ojos, y después miro al otro, ese debía ser el padre... Dumbledore se les acerco, seguido de una intimidada Petunia, y entonces hablo:

-Lily, James, Harry, los dejare un momento en compañia de Petunia, hablare con los maestros y después prometo explicarles todo lo que me pregunten.

-¿Petunia?- preguno Lily levantando una ceja incredula- Creía que los muggles no eran aceptados en Hogwarts.

-La invite para que recogiera a Harry- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- por favor disculpenme- volvio a irse.

-¿En verdad eres tu Petunia?- dijo Lily mirando a su hermana- ¿Por que tenías que venir por Harry¿Que acaso no podía venir yo?

-Bueno, a mi me da mas gusto que a ti, verte, si te sirve de consuelo me ire en cuanto el viejo nos explique lo que sucedio, pero como veo que nadie se ha molestado en explicartelo te lo dire, vine por mi sobrino por que tu estas incapacitada para eso desde hace quince años.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Lily mirando dubitativamente a su hermana, después a Harry y a James que se veían alarmados

-No puedes por que estas muerta, tu no deberías estar aqui, y este- dijo mirando a James- tampoco.

Lily miro a Harry como queriendo que le confirmara lo que su hermana acababa de decirle, el muchacho bajo la mirada un poco triste, hubiera querido decirselo él, pero ahora ya estaba todo hecho:

-Tiene razón, he vivido con ella desde que tenía un año por que ustedes dos...- Lily tomo aire y su expresión cambio, se lanzo al cuello de James y se puso a llorar, este ultimo la abrazo y no dijo nada el ambiente se puso tenso...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¿Qué sucedio?- La voz de Lupin hizo que el silencio que se había formado en la sala común desapareciera.

-No lo sé, pero al parecer... nos hemos quedado solos- Ron fue el primero en levantarse e ir hasta el lugar donde su mejor amigo y sus padres acababan de desaparecer, miro a Hermione y dijo esperanzado- tal vez seamos los proximos.

Hermione mientras tanto se veía asustada, incluso podría decirse que estaba preocupada:

-No lo sé Ron, no me parece que sea posible, según se, el poder que se utiliza para una invocación, que es lo único que podría hacer aparecer algo en Hogwarts, solo es útil para atraer cuatro objetos, personas o animales en el lapso que esta dure después de eso... se tiene que esperar otra semana.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-el pelirrojo al parecer no había captado la idea- Solo se han llevado...- aqui es donde uno comprende lo que eso significa...

Ron palidecio, los dos merodeadores que estaban acompañandolos se miraron con cara de "what?" , Canuto exigio una explicación.

-¿Y donde esta James?- no parecía estar dispuesto a creerle a Hermione, después de todo aun no le inspiraba confianza- No se habrá ido con su amigo ¿o si?

-Bueno, de hecho Sirius- dijo esta vez Lupin- es algo factible, si la invocación como lo menciona Hermione, fue hecha mal, entonces es probable que hubieran invocado a Harry y a James.

-Bueno, si, pero ¿y Lily?- dijo Sirius voltenado a ver agresivamente a su amigo

-Eso...

-Es posible que la invocación fuera hecha directamente para los Potter, ella acababa de aceptar que se quedaría con James, incluso había aceptado ya que le gustaba, tal vez por eso...- dijo Hermione, pero Ron la interrumpio

-¿Cuando acepto que le gustaba James, Hermione?- le pregunto como si conociera la respuesta.

-Bueno- Hermione no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo- Platicamos una vez sobre quien nos gustaba, y bueno...ella lo acepto, dijo que le gustaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero que nunca había querido aceptarlo, por lo menos dijo que no lo haría hasta que él madurara...después vino la apuesta...

-¿De que hablas?- dijo Lupin atando cabos, de nuevo se hizo silencio en el lugar, mismo que fue roto cuando Ron comenzo a reirse.

-Entonces si fue eso...jajajaja...imagino...jaja... que fue lo mismo con Harry ¿no?

-¿Con Harry?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Una vez aclarados los puntos mas importante de la conversación mas dificil que Harry había tenido que hacer en su vida, dejo solos a sus padres con Dumbledore y Tia Petunia, la ultima quería irse de inmediato, asi que solo estaba recibiendo despedidas, en cuanto a sus padres, el director le había dicho que lo alcanzarían en la sala común, así él había ido a pasear por los corredores, por el camino largo hacía la torre de Gryffindor, mientras caminaba y miraba por los ventanales que había en aquel pasillo lo tranquilizo el hecho de que nada parecía haber cambiado desde que se habían ido, con un poco de nostalgia penso en Ron y Hermione que se quedarían alla una semana mas, eso suponía que pasaría todo aquel tiempo solo, acompañado de sus padres claro, pero sin alguna diversión llamativa...

Entonces vio a alguien al final del pasillo, no la había tomado en cuenta hasta que el recuerdo la trajo tal y como él siempre la había visto... Xayide, estaba mirando por la ventana el lago, se veía un poco triste y distante, por que no noto ni siquiera el momento en el que Harry se paro junto a ella y sonrio, no por lo menos hasta que este ultimo dijo algo:

-¿En que piensas?- la muchacha se sobresalto y ruborizo al tiempo que miraba a Harry, después retiro la mirada y volvio a ver hacía el lago.

-En nada, me asustaste, y perdí el hilo¿en que quieres que piense?

-Lo siento, acabo de regresar y no quería estar solo...

-Imagino que no tardaran en traer a Ron y a Hermione, tal vez entonces no te sientas solo.

-¿Estas enojada?- pregunto el ojiverde extrañado por la reacción de su amiga

-No, es solo que... bueno, creí que no querrías volver a hablarme, después de todos los problemas que he causado...

-¿De que hablas? No ha sido ningun problema, de hecho ha sido interesante, creeme, me he metido en problemas mas grandes que este... Como el de ahora, mis padres regresaron conmigo, no podran regresar hasta dentro de una semana, igual que Ron y Hermione...

-¿Se quedaron?- dijo la muchacha volteado a ver a Harry un poco mas animada, aunque precupada por los otros dos, Harry le conto todo lo que había sucedido después de que desapareciera, no era mucho, pero también le expreso sus preocupaciones.

Al final del relato ella lo miraba con una expresión entre feliz y preocupada, habían comenzado a caminar hacía la sala común, y ahora estaban frente al retrato de la señora gorda, esta no les presto atención, estaba dormida en su retrato con un gramofono magico encendido, que estaba tocando música tranquila, la platica tomo otro camino desde ese punto.

-Entonces estas diciendo que tus padres ya lo saben, y que no lo han tomado como esperabas, bueno, eso tiene razón, por que yo no podría quedarme tan tranquila sabiendo que en un futuro no muy lejano voy a morir, y encima de eso tenemos que Ron y Hermione se quedaron alla¿crees que se les ocurra soltar lo de la rata?

-Eso espero, no me gusta la idea de poder cambiar la historia con ese loco vivo... merece por lo menos una advertencia desde el pasado, asi no me quedaría solo...- Harry dijo aquellas palabras sin razonar mucho en su significado, Xayide lo miro enternecida, el muchacho había bajado la mirada intentando no pensar en lo que lo había hecho decir eso, miro de nuevo a Xayide, su mirada se clavo en los ojos azules de la muchacha, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, se acerco a ella... se besaron...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¿Estas diciendo que el beso que le dio Xayide a Harry no fue una apuesta?- preguntaba Ron sorprendido después de explicar sus porque's (ojo, no tiene nada que ver con el ingles, es una contracción muy a la mexicana D)

-Si, pero no es nada sorprendente, se notaba a leguas que ambos se gustaban, por cierto, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar con Lupin y con Sirius.

-¿Qué?

-No se si te suene el nombre Ron, pero dime te hace pensar en algo el nombre de Scabbers, mejor conocido como la rata traidora de Pettigrew, debemos advertirles, es la unica oportunidad que tendremos para aprovechar la situcación.

-Cierto, me parece buena idea, pero ¿nos creeran? Imagino que eso va a cambiar la historia bastante, y bueno, ellos lo consideran su amigo.

-Eso ya lo se, pero aun tenemos algunos argumentos a nuestro favor, usa tu ojo interno, conoces el futuro y no eres adivino, no haran caso, creeme...

-Esta bein, como tu digas, pero sugiero que consigamos un pensadero para mostrar el recuerdo, las imagenes valen mas que mil palabras.

-Sera nuestro plan B...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡Harry Potter¿cómo te atreves!- la voz de Lily resono en el pasillo, haciendo que Harry y Xayide se separaran.

-¡Mamá, papá, yo...!- por primera vez en su vida Harry sabía que había hecho enojar a sus padres y que tendría problemas... era extraño, jamas se había sentido nervioso cuando veía venir un regaño.

En las escaleras estaba una enojada Lily mirando a su hijo, detras de ella estaba James con cara de sorpresa y con los brazos cruzados...

-Tranquila Lily, no lo regañes, son cosas de la edad, pero me parece injusto...

-o.o- Harry y Xayide se quedaron de a seis con el ultimo comentario.

-¿Injusto?- pregunto Lily aun con el entrecejo fruncido- ¿por que crees que es injusto? No deberían hacer eso aun, no por lo menos hasta que tenga 17...

-No tiene nada que ver, pero es muuy injusto, por que el puede besarla ahora y yo no he podido darte uno solo desde que...- Lily volteo a ver a James sin cambiar su expresión, lo tomo de las mejillas y le dio un beso, después lo solto y le dijo:

-No seas mentiroso, con ese son dos los que hemos compartido, ahora regaña a tu hijo o tu también terminaras castigado.

James, con el shock aun en la cara por aquel beso tan repentino, fue hasta donde estaba Harry le puso una mano en el hombro a él y a Xayide y los regaño... (XD)

- No vuelvan a hacer eso, mejor busquen donde esconderse donde alguien mas no pueda verlos- dijo esto con poco convencimiento, entonces mirando el retrato de la señora gorda dijo la contraseña y entro por el agujero seguido de Lily que paso junto a ellos mirandolos con rencor.

Harry y Xayide los siguieron un poco avergonzados, ninguno de los dos se miro al parecer primero tenían que comprender que eso había sucedido de verdad.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Al día siguiente después de salir de la sala común Harry se diriguio al gran comedor solo, no había reparado en lo que había sucedido el día anterior y de hecho no le preocupaba mucho, tampoco la presencia de sus padres lo incomodaba, sin embargo esta ultima comenzo a presentarse cuando Harry llego hasta su lugar en el gran comedor y se encontro con un pequeño problema.

Las mesas estaban tan llenas como siempre, y Harry vio a su madre sentada frente a él desayunando y leyendo El Profeta, lo que le parecio raro no fue eso, si no que parecía enojada, miro al rededor buscando a James... Cuando lo localizo casi se desmaya, estab con un grupo de muchachas platicando con ellas muy animadamente, y las muchachas lo miraban como si fuera algun tipo de heroe...

Harry se levanto y fue hasta donde estaba James.

-James -dijo Harry firmemente cuando su padre noto su presencia- No deberías hacer eso, no es algo quese haga en la actualidad.

-Harry- dijo una de las muchachas con cara de sorpresa- creeme, no sabíamos que no eras tu, son tan parecidos- dijo sonriendo y desordenandole el cabello a su padre

Harry saco de ahi a su padre que al parecer no cambiaba ni con la época, sin embargo cuando se hubo sentado junto a él en la mesa el grupo los siguio y la platica comenzo de nuevo, Harry se agarro la cabeza harto de esa actitud, entonces sucedio algo que no esperaba, pero que casi lo alivio...casi... Snape caminaba hacía ahi, miraba el grupo con odio, en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el grupo se despierso.

-10 puntos menos para Ravenclaw, otros diez de Hufflepuff y de Gryffindor, vayan a su lugar señoritas si no quieren perder mas.

Las muchachas se fueron inmediatamente, dejando a James con cara de what? por un momento, después de ver a quien se debía el disturbio sonrio suficientemente.

-Hola quejicus¿que tal las clases¿te han enseñado algo tus alumnos?

-Algo como que- pregunto Snape con el enojo marcado

-No lo se- pregunto James dandole la espalda- ¿tal vez a lavarte el cabello?

Snape se contuvo de hechizarlo, después de todo eso ya no era cuestion de niños, las cosas se arreglaban de otra manera.

-Bueno, tal vez eso no haya cambiado aun, pero creeme Potter, me han quitado lo enano-dijo mirando a James, que tenía mas o menos la estatura de Harry (bueno, no nos compliquemos era bajito).

James se quedo callado, después dio la vuelta en su lugar y lo miro con odio, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Snape había salido volando de ahi, James lo había hechizado, después se levanto y dijo:

-Pues si asi lo quieres te reto a un duelo, a medio día frente a lago- después de haber dicho eso dio la vuelta y salio de ahi enojado, Lily lanzo un suspiro de resignación y enojo y también se fue, Harry se quedo mirandolos mientras los dos se iban...

Snape se lavanto y murmuro algo entre dientes antes de volver a la mesa de prfesores...

Con un poco de resignación se acerco a Ginny, que estaba platicando con sus amigas, el equipo de quidditch se unio a ellos unos momentos después, si iba a haber un duelo lo vería mas tarde, ahora necesitaba ponerse a entrenar para el ultimo partido de la temporada, el partido de quidditch contra Slytherin, sin embargo no llamo a su equipo solo para eso, tenía un plan en mente que le parecía muy bueno, y que tal vez se interpondría entre el duelo, aunque era solo una idea, a todo el equipo le gusto, ahora era el turno de Harry para ver a James en acción...

* * *

Y de nuevo los dejo en suspenso, ya sabía que esto iba a terminar asi, pero no se preocupen, el proximo capitulo es la continuación, de hecho se llamara igual pero con un 2 a un lado n.n, espero que esto les siga gustando tanto como a mi, ahora solo espero tres reviews para actualizar, ya saben acepto de todo, en especial si es sobre James, el plan de Harry y el duelo, aunque claro si tienen ideas que aportar para Ron y Hermione que siguen en el pasado entonces las tomare en cuenta,n.n, ahora a contestar reviews: 

Elener

Bueno, pues ya ves que la diferencia no es mucha entyre nosotras, bueno, espero que te unas pronto a las ordenes en las que estoy y que no hagas ganar a los Hufflepuff, los de Ravenclaw somos mejores, asi que te veo en Hogwarts.

Nachita

Que bueno que sigas leyendo el fic , espero tu review

Chica Padfoot

Sera interesante en su momento creeme, tengo mucho planeado para esos dos, por cierto una disculpa por no haber puesto el duelo, te dejo en suspenso de nuevo.

Dark Lady Evans

Ya actualice, y creeme que si tu dices eso de mi fic es por que yo todavia no te digo lo mucho que me gusta el tuyo, me parece que es mejor que el mio, bueno, espero que actualices pronto n.n

Trini. la Blake

Me di cuenta que no vino tu hermana, te hubiera ayudado a matarme, bueno, ya esta aqui la continuacion, espero que te guste.

Estrella de Kaleido

Jejeje, hay mucho mas bajo la manga de lo que te imaginas, jajaja, aqui esta la continuacion.

Bueno, los veo en el proximo capitulo, espero que los disfruten.

Tarke Silver

Miembro de la Orden del Fénix, de los Merodeadores, de Merlin, Alumna de Ravenclaw y metamorfamaga registrada.


	13. JP vs SS 2

Bueno, ya se que he tardado mucho tiempo en escribir este capitulo, podrían acusarme de un mes de retraso y no lo negaría, la verdad es que he tenido muchisimas cosas que hacer, desde una obra de teatro hasta un globo aerostático que al parecer no vuela, pero bueno, aqui estoy de regreso que es lo que ustedes querían ¿no, bueno, vayamos entonces a la historia, con el ya acostumbrado resumen que buena falta nos hace en este capitulo para los que no tenemos tan buena memoria.

Harry, Lily y James estan de regreso en el futuro, se han encontrado con algunas cosas extrañas como con la Tia Petunia por ejemplo, que va a tener algunos problemas con su linda hermana, que no se les olvide que Ron y Hermione siguen en el pasado y estan solos, intentndo matar a cierta rata traidora, ademas de que haremos algunos cambios a la historia como todos la conocemos hasta ahora. Sin mas que decir comencemos que me imagino que hay un duelo al que quieren asistir.

* * *

13.- JP vs SS (segunda parte)

Harry se levanto temprano esa mañana seguido muy de cerca por su padre que no parecía estar acostumbrado a levantarse temprano, sin embargo le había prometido que iría al entrenamiento antes del partido, y eso significaba levantarse antes para ir al campo de quidditch, Harry daría un ultimo entrenamiento él solo, por el tiempo que había pasado sin entrenar.

Ademas sería el momento perfecto para hablar con su padre sobre el duelo que tendría lugar aquel mismo día, el punto era que Harry quería verlo, pero la hora que había fijado Snape para el duelo era durante el partido de quidditch, tal vez llegarían a algun acuerdo...

En cuanto llegaron al campo de quidditch después de desayunar, vieron pasar por ahi a Lily con Petunia que iban platicando sobre algunas cosas que parecían tener a Lily de mal humor, se acecaron hasta donde estaban ellos justo en el momento en el que Harry montaba su saeta de fuego.

Lily se acerco apresuradamente hasta él y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, le hizo un chequeo muy al estilo de un médico buscando signos de fiebre, y lo miro a los ojos tan de cerca que pudo ver como parpadeaba, lugo lo solto y solto un suspiro.

-¿Qué sucede Lily?- pregunto James mirando a su futura esposa seriamente.

-Bueno, sucede que mi hermana aqui presente ha cuidado de mi hijo durante quince años, pero al parecer no lo ha hecho bien, no se parece a mi sobrino Dudley, le hace falta comer- Harry se quedo de a "6" cuando escucho esto, al parecer su madre no entendia que su primo no era el modelo que Harry esperaba para su propia imagen.

-Estoy bien- dijo intentando sacarle aquella loca idea de la cabeza- De verdad.- Su madre miro una foto que presumiblemente era de su primo y lo comparo con él, lo miro de arriba a abajo lo rodeo completamente y le extendio la foto a su hermana.

-Bueno, al menos eres un muchacho apuesto- cruzo los brazos y volvio a mirar la escena, donde James y Harry la miraban con la misma expresión sacada de onda que los asemejaba mucho mas -Bueno- dijo al verlos- ¿iban a hacer algo?

-Entrenar...-dijo James levantando una ceja.

-Genial, yo los observaré- dijo llendo hacía una de las escaleras que daba a las gradas donde se sento dispuesta a ver el entrenamiento, James se encogio de hombros y la siguio, Petunia simplemente los miro algo resginada, y fue a sentarse con ellos.

Harry se puso nervioso, como ya estaba montado en la escoba simplemente deio un golpe en el suelo y despego, haciendole honor a la velocidad de la escoba, dio varias vueltas al campo, luego en un acuerdo con James hizo que este cotrolara una pelota de golf con magia y la hiciera moverse por todo el campo de juego mientras él intentaba atraparla, después de casi una hora de entrenamiento, Harry decidio que era momento de descansar, ya los había impresionado demasiado, incluso su Tia le había aplaudido cuando tuvo que hacer una complicada pirueta en el aire para atrapar la escurridiza pelota que su padre movía casi sin mirar, embelesado con la velocidad de la escoba en la que iba su hijo.

Un rato después, sentado junto a su madre, esperaba que alguien dijera algo, era muy temprano y le hubiera gustado que Ron o Hermione estuvieran ahi, decidio romper el silencio antes de comenzar a preocuparse por sus amigos, despúés de todo pensaba en la gran oportunidad que aquello representaba.

-Eh... no se como empezar- dijo Harry, estaba dudando en como diriguirse a James, una cosa era llamarlo por su nombre y era correcto, pero otra muy diferente era decirle "papá" asi como asi, no estaba acostumbrado, pero lo intento- papá,...-rayos el primer intento y había salido con un hilo de voz- ¿puedo hablar contigo?- dijo con mas confianza al ver que James se había sobresaltado y hasta sonrojado un poco al oirlo.

-¿De que Harry?- dijo este volteando a mirarlo- Creeme que no es mi intención perderme el partido.

-No, eso ya lo se, lo que yo quería hacer era proponerte algo.

-¿De que estamos hablando?- dijo James emocionado.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ron y Hermione corrían por los pasillos, el lugar estaba vacio asi que no les preocupaba ser castigados, buscaban a Lupin, Sirius y a "Petigrew", mas a los primeros dos por que tenía que hablar con ellos, estaban en una clase muy extraña, que al parecer solo se tomaba en aquellos años, parecía muy peligrosa.

Consistía en hacer algo parecido a un duelo, convinarlo con una trasformación y un ataque al mismo tiempo. Sirius era muy bueno, y Lupin se mantenía al margen, cuando los encontraron pensaron que tal vez lo que hacía tan bueno a Sirius ára esa clase tan extraña era su capacidad de animago, lo hacía de forma casi elegante lanzaba el hechizo a su compañero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de transformarse y cuando le tocaba a él siempre se transformaba de forma rápida, notaron que la señora Pomfrey y su padre estaban ahi, estaba atendiendo a un muchacho que tenía orejas de conejo, errores de transformación.

Esperaron a que la clase terminara, todos los alumnos de ahi, salieron con algun efecto secundario de sus transfromaciones, expeto Lupin y Sirius, ademas de unos cuantos chicos mas, que al parecer tambié tenían mucha abilidad para eso.

Cuando se encontraron por fin con la posibilidad de hablarles, decidieron que lo mejor sería platicar en un lugar en el que no los encontrara Petigrew, pero que tampoco pareciera sospechoso para él. Fueron al bosque prohibido.

Ron y Hermione conocían el lugar, lo habían visitado algunas veces, pero parecía que aquellos dos se la vivían ahi, conocían lugares no muy alejados del castillo pero lo suficientemente ocultos como para que nadie los encontrara, y también lugares poco accesibles debido a las plantas que lo rodeaban, entonces decidieron sentarse, era mejor si hablaban con calma.

-Bueno,-comenzo Sirius poniendo ambas manos en su nuca- ya estamos alejados de cualquier persona ¿de que querían hablarnos?

-Me temo que es un tema muy serio, tal vez no lo crean a la primera, pero si confían en nosotros seguramente podran hacer algo para impedirlo, evitarlo o acabar con esto de una sola vez.- dijo Hermione con un tono decidido.

-¿De que se trata?- pregunto Lupin- Me imagino que nos incumbe si no se verían preocupados.

-Es sobre Petigrew- dijo Ron en tono misterioso.

-Tienen que ponernos atención es muy importante, tal vez al principio no crean una sola palabra, pero tenemos formas de probarlo -Hermione se sento y miro a Ron que simplemente asintio entonces comenzo a hablar...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Bienvenidos al ultimo partido de la temporada, en este partido se decidira que equipo se queda con la copa, entrando por la izquierda entra el equipo de Slytherin- ovaciones- y por este otro lado el gran equipo de Gryffindor...- mas ovaciones, Harry había comenzado a extrañar eso, ahora que estaba ahi con su equipo sobrevolando el campo de fuego para tomar sus pociciones se sentía completamente ajeno a algun problema, incluso se sentía aliviado, no sabía por que pero la emoción que conllevaba ese partido era tanta que no se sentía como eso, y es que la idea de Harry había sido tomada en cuenta y ahora se encontraba mirando con atención el campo de quidditch esperando a que Luna dijera lo que tanto había esperado escuchar...

-Y ahora, entrando cada uno por la entrada que tomo cada equipo correspondiendo a su casa, entran al campo James Potter y Severus Snape, los cuales tendrán un duelo, esperamos que este partido sea interesante...- Luna no estaba sola, se encontraba con Colin Creevey, al parecer habían decidio alternarse en las narraciones, tanto del duelo como del partido.

Harry sonrio, era lo que había estado esperando, en medio del campo de quidditch flotando un poco mas abajo que los jugadores se encontraba una plataforma donde estaban James y Snape listos para el duelo, este daría comienzo junto con el partido, la profesora McGonagall estaba de mediadora, Harry pensaba que era la mejor forma de no perdesre ningun punto del duelo y mantener a raya a los de Slytherin, por que se distraerían facilmente cuando el duelo comenzara a ser interesante, y de esa forma James podía asegurarse un buen angulo para ver parte del partido y apoyar a Harry en todo momento, una idea extraña pero muy llamativa para un partido de quidditch, incluso aquellos que no eran muy fanaticos del quidditch estaban ahi para ver el duelo...

Había tenido que modificar al equipo, sin Ron no tenían guardameta y no podía convocar a pruebas para reemplazarlo, asi que había escogido a Xayide para que se encargara de ese puesto, la muchacha no estaba muy de acuerdo, en especial por que parte del equipo se quejo, entre ellas Ginny, pero Harry la conocía, desde inicio de curso ella lo había buscado preguntandole si podía entrar al equipo, de hecho había pedido el puesto de Ginny por lo que no se llevaban muy bien, asi que había pensado que si ocupaba el puesto de guardameta solo por ese partido estaría a mano con ella y Ginny no se sentiría desplazada...

La señora Hooch dio un fuerte pitido con su silbato y el partido dio comienzo al mismo tiempo que el duelo donde James y Snape hacían la famosa reverencia y se ponían en guardía, Harry le estrecho la mano al capitan de Slytherin y luego se alejo para hacer aquello mas emocionante...

(Se los narrare todo desde el punto de vista de los comentaristas, asi no se confundiran y podran seguir tanto el duelo como el partido, para leer el partido vayan al signo "", y para leer el duelo lean el guión normal "-" )

Comienza el juego, Ginny Weasley lleva la quaffle y se dirigue veloz hacía la porteria de Slytherin, pero uno de los cazadores se le interpone e intenta robarle la pelota, hace un pase rápido a Katie Bell que es atacada por una bludger, sin embargo logra marcar el primer tanto del partido 10 a 0 favor Gryffindor...

-Mientras tanto en el campo de duelo James Potter acaba de lanzarle un hechizo desarme al profesor Snape que lo ha interceptado a tiempo y ahora le ha lanzado el ecantamiento de las piernas de gelatina, pero Potter es muy agil y ha utilizado una tecnica de evasión digna de un partido de quidditch y lo ha esquivado...

Uno de los cazadores de Slytherin se ha llevado la quaffle, pero tiene algunos problemas para pasar a los golpeadores y a Demelza, la cazadora de Gryffindor, una bludger lo ha confundido, Demelza toma la quaffle y la lanza hasta donde esta Ginny, que vuelve a marcar otros 10 puntos para Gryffindor. Los de Slytherin no se estan defendiendo mucho...

-Esto se pone interesante al parecer al profesor Snape ya no le importa con quien esta peleando, acaba de lanzarle un encantamiento desarme conjunto con una maldición, Potter no logra esquivar el primero, pero el segundo si y se lanza en busca de su varita, grita un encantamiento -_conffundus_- y el profesor Snape esta completamente desorientado, Potter ataca de nuevo y...

... ambos buscadores se han lanzado en picada, al parecer han visto la snitch en algun lugar, ... no esperen es un truco, el buscador del equipo de quidditch Harry, ha engañado a Malfoy de Slytherin y este ha dado contra las gradas, sin mebargo Potter se dirigue con seguridad a otro punto del campo, tal vez...

-... el profesor Snape queda tirado en el suelo, Potter aprovecha el momento para amenazar al profesor con la varita, ...¡es una mala jugada!... Y sin embargo Potter sigue de pie...

Slytherin ha logrado pasar a la guardameta de Gryffindor y ha marcado su primer tanto, sin embargo Malfoy ha salido del juego, aun asi no hay rastro de la snitch por ningun lado...

-Jamas había visto un hechizo asi, Potter esta sangrando, sin embargo con un encantamiento de sanación ha logrado recuperarse un poco, prepara la varita y... ¿que es eso?...¡La snitch!

Harry Potter se lanza hacía el campo de duelo pasando por enmedio del los encantamientos simultaneos que tanto Snape como Potter estan lanzando.

- ¡Y la tiene, por dios eso fue genial¡Gryffindor Gana!

Pero el duelo aun no termina, la aficción se quedo muda con el ultimo movimiento de Potter y Snape, el duelo esta a punto de...

-Todo ha terminado... El profesor Snape ha perdido el equilibrio debido a un encantamiento aturdidor y ha caido al campo de quidditch, Potter gana...

La aficción de Gryffindor gritaba, no solo habían ganado la copa, si no que también los jugadores se habían distraido un poco con el duelo y habían prestado poca atención, ahora no solo tenían la copa de las casas asegurada con la de quidditch, también tenían una derrota que hecharle en cara al profesor Snape.

Sin embargo James había resultado herido por el encantamiento _Septumsempra_ de Snape y ahora Lily lo ayudaba a llegar a la enfermería, Harry estaba euforico, no se había perdido el duelo y había ganado la copa, ahora solo faltaba que Ron y Hermione regresaran...

(¡Uuuuhhh venga, que buen partido uuuuhhh! Perdon me emociono)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¿Y asi de fácil cree que vamos a tragarnos que uno de nuestros mejores amogos es un traidor?- dijo Sirius después de escuchar el relato.

-Por favor no es tan dificil de creer, se unió a Voldemort para seguir siendo protegido a falta de sutedes tres fuera del colegio, y por el mismo terror que le tenía Quien-ustedes-saben decidio traicionarlos.- dijo Hermione ya mas exasperada que otra cosa

-El miedo puede hacer que uno actue de forma involuntaria¿cómo estamos seguros de que dejo de ser realmente nuestro amigo?- pregunto Lupin haciendo una referencia muy lógica.

-Muy fácil, según se, ustedes dejaron de verse por muchos años, por lo que su único contacto estaba limitado por la Orden del Fénix, en la que Colagusano se nego a entrar, asi que tal vez se sintio ofendido por verlos a ustedes actuando y el sintiendose tan impotente que supuso que tal vez uniendose a los mortifagos sería respetado y tomado en cuenta, al menos es lo que mi padre me dijo cuando le conte sobre esto...- dijo Ron.

-¿Le contaste?- pregunto Hermione asombrada- Se supone que nadie debía saberlo.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera¿Cómo le explicas a tu padre que la rata para la que trajo un nuevo medicamento había desaparecido asi como asi? Le tenía mucho cariño, solo le conte a él, me prometio que no le contaría a nadie mas sobre esto -explico el pelirrojo sonrojandose un poco.

-Bueno- dijo Sirius- dejenme ver si entendi todo lo que dijeron, ustedes dijeron que James me había confiado a mi su vida para evitar que se encontrara con Valdemont...

-Voldemort.

-Eso, pero que yo le dije que no, que sospecharían de mi y que le dijeran a Peter...

-Si.

-Pero como este tipo estaba con Voldemant...

-Voldemort.

-Si, lo que sea, como él estaba con ellos, y como dicen que estaba enojado con nosotros aprovecho esa oportunidad para delatarlos y entonces ese tipo ataco a James y los otros y los mato... ¿estoy bien?

-Si, eso es en pocas palabras lo que nosotros sabemos sobre todo esto, aunque aun faltan algunos detalles, como por ejemplo, que tu Sirius fuiste el primero en enterarte de la traición y lo seguiste, de hecho dijiste alguna vez que habías intentado detenerlo, pero que el había hecho un hechizo haciendo estallar la calle que estaba llena de muggles, con lo que él se hizo pasar pr muerto dejando parte de su dedo para.

-Vaya, esto se pone emocionante¿voy a hacer todo eso¿que mas paso?

-Te incluparon y fuiste a dar a Azkaban durante los siguientes doce años, hasta que te escapaste, y nos conociste.

-Si, de hecho es casi la misma fecha en la que todavía tomabamos clases con Lupin, que te creía culpable hasta que se encontro con la maldita rata esa.

Lupin y Sirius se quedaron de cuadritos, al parecer no le creían nada a los muchachos, sin embargo, Hermione aun tenía un plan B , por si se daba este caso, suspiro y saco un caliz de madera que parecía nuevo, miro a Ron y dijo:

-¿Aun recuerdas lo que paso aquel día, tal vez las imagenes sirvan mas para explicar todo esto.

-Si, pero creo que no serán suficientes, debemos comenzar desde que nos enteramos de todo.

-Yo primero- dijo Hermione poniendose la varita en la sien y sacando un recuerdo, que coloco en el caliz, Ron hizo lo mismo un momento después- Creo que debemos comenzar contigo Ron, después de todo tu eres el que esta mas informado de todos los hechos por venir de una familia enteramente magica, tellegan las noticias antes que a mi.

-Nos harán falta los recuerdos de Harry, pero aun asi espero que esta idea funcione.

Sirius y Remus se acercaron al pensadero para comenzar a ver los recuerdos, la explicación de todo ese asunto comenzo desde ahi...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Después de la euforia del partido y de que James se recuperara del todo después de ver a la señora Pomfrey, fueron a la sala común, donde había fiesta, Lily y James se habían alejado un poco de la gente y discutían algo muy cerca de la puerta, Lily había pasado la mayor parte del día con su hermana que no había podido irse todavía, y había descubierto algunas cosas que al parecer hacían que James se viera asombrado.

Harry tomaba cerveza de mantequilla con el equipo de quidditch, que estaba muy animado, sin embarog Harry solo sonreía por cortesia, Xayide estaba mirando la copa ensimismada en un sillon a parte, se la notaba un poco triste desde que había vuelto según le habían dicho, y la verdad no desmentía los hechos, la muchacha estaba mucho mas callada que de costumbre, y parecía enferma, estaba palida y mas delgada. Harry se preguntaba por que no le contaba nada, y no se atrevía a preguntar por miedo a que ella le dijera que era un asunto personal o que no tenía nada, mas que nada a la ultima, si ella no le tenía la confianza para decirle entonces no tenía por que entrometerse.

Sin embargo la curiosidad comenzaba a ganarle al recato, y Harry se disculpo con el equipo, se levanto y fue hasta donde estaba ella, que no noto su llegada hasta que el ojiverde la saludo...

-Hola...

-Harry, no te vi llegar ¿pasa algo?

-Es lo mismo que venía yo a preguntar¿te sucede algo? Has estado muy callada ultimamente...

-No te preocu...

-Vamos, no intentes ocultarlo, se que tienes algo, confia en mi.

La muchacha lo miro, bajo la mirada, tomo aire y dijo:

-Es sobre mi, yo...

* * *

Hey, hey, otro capitulo terminado, al fin, si, ya lo se, de nuevo pido una disculpa muy grande por el retraso, creanme, mi vida se ha vuelto mas dificil de lo que pense en este fin de curso, pero no se preocupen espero que para las vacaciones de verano no tenga el tiempo tan apretado, puede que en ese lapso termine la historia, ya falta poco, bueno, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, espero que haya valido la pena el tiempo que le inverti, fue un buen rato, asi que ya saben nos vemos a los tres reviews:

Leahnor Naril Potter

Espero que tu semanas esten un poco mas tranquilas y cuidate mucho en tus practicas comunitarias, espero que este capitulo te halla gustado, no te preocupes que estoy buscando la escena perfecta para poner tu opinion en marcha, aun queda mucho mas de donde salio este capitulo, seguramente encontraras interesantes los proximos capitulos, al menos tu me entiendes, el tiempo en estas fechas esta muy justo, espero tu review si es posible.

Las Hermanas Blake

No me maten, les juro que yo no quería tardarme tanto en este capitulo, y no te preocupes por lo de la lichada, desde un principio dije que aceptaba todo tipo de comentarios y estoy dispuesta a aguantar que tú y tu linda hermana me regañen, por cierto, que bueno que la mantengas al tanto, asi no se pierde el desenlace.

Dark Lady Evans

Si, todo lo que le suceda a Snape es justo y necesario, y bueno, si Harry quería familia que se atenga a las consecuencias y vea lo que se siente que tu mamá te regañe, pobre, jajaja, no te preocupes ambas divagamos, y bueno, no lo habra matado en el duelo, pero te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa con el final. Por cierto, aun no he tenido tiempo de dejarte un review en el capitulo ocho, pero pronto lo dejare, espero que no actualices antes de eso...

Althea Elenear

Bueno, la idea esta enredada, pero es buena, intentare tomarla en cuenta, pero no te prometo nada, como ya ves estoya advirtiendoles que el final de la historia esta cerca, pero se hara lo que se pueda, me conectare mas seguido. Actualiza pronto.

Chica Padfoot.

El trauma es una de mis especialidades, me gusta el suspenso y la verdad es que las historias de este tipo son mi fuerte, tranquila que yo se que cuando la historia se acabe seguro vas a querer lincharme junto con las demas por mi final.

No es que sea malo, es que las va a dejar con ganas de una segunda parte.

Florchis

Lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar, pero no te preocupes ya actualice de nuevo.

Estrella de Kaleido

Asi son y asi seguiran siendo ¿no te parece?

SofiRadcliffe

Gracias por tu comentario, y de paso por leer la historia, que bueno que te este gustando, nos leemos bye

Bueno con esta contestación a sus reviews, siento que ya cumpli con mi comisión, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y espero poder terminar el siguiente capitulo pronto, nos estamos leyendo...

Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana, Orden Lupiniana, Orden del Fenix, Metamorfomaga registrada, y proximamente animaga...


	14. DK

Hola, ya estoy aquí de nuevo, para darles lata una vez mas y de paso para dar una milésima disculpa a un amigo por cierto asunto en el que le cause problemas, de verdad que lo lamento, y espero compensar algunas cosas con mi amistad que es lo más valioso que puedo ofrecer como disculpa. Y a ustedes mis queridisimos lectores también les pido una disculpa gigantesca, tuve algunos problemas y estuve falta de imaginación hasta en mis historias originales (preguntenle a Yaki-chan si no me creen) pero como proposito de año nuevo voy a terminar este fic, y en compensación por la espera haré un capitulo mas largo esta vez.

Bueno, llendo con mis costumbres de siempre, de una vez vayamos al resumen, para que no tengan que releer el capitulo anterior: Tenemos algunos problemas en esta historia, en primer lugar Ron y Hermione acaban de soltar la sopa y ahora solo les falta convencer a Sirius y a Remus de la traición de "la rata", también tuvimos un interesante partido de quidditch que combino de manera extraña un duelo entre Snape y James mientras Harry jugaba, tenemos unas cuantas mujeres en Hogwarts esperando a que sus hijos regresen del pasado y a una ojiverde preocupado por la actitud de Xayide, que estaba a punto de revelarle un secreto...

* * *

14.- D. K. (¿otro Knight?)

_O "Los recuerdos del futuro"_

_La muchacha lo miro, bajo la mirada, tomo aire y dijo:_

_-Es sobre mí, yo... _- Harry la miro expectante, esperando una explicación racional al comportamiento de su amiga, la chica tomo aire y miro hacía el suelo- tendré que irme, me iré mañana y me temo que no volverás a verme...

Harry la observo incredulo por un momento, al precer no quería comprender lo que su amiga le acababa de decir.

-¿Qué?- fue lo primero que atino a decir, después se aclaro la garganta y consiguio formar una frase un poco mas completa- ¿Por que tienes que irte? Ha sucedido algo malo.

-No, no es eso, no es nada de eso de hecho.- dijo apartandose el cabello de la cara- Es una asunto que debo arreglar con mis padres eso es todo, pero a mi madre le afecta mucho y me da miedo lo que pueda hacer, por eso creo que es conveniente que vaya y me quede alla.

-Pero... ¿qué es exactamente lo que esta sucediendo¿por que no confias en mi?- dijo el muchacho poniendo una mano en su hombro y acercandose a ella hasta quedar a la altura de su cara, dando a entender que no lo hacía solo en apoyo de su amistad.

La chica lo miro fijamente, después volvio a bajar la mirada y antes de que Harry pudiera hacer o decir nada, se levanto y lo dejo ahi confundido, entonces una voz detras de él lo bajo de su nube.

-No te preocupes Harry- era James- Asi son todas las chicas, no tienen la manera de decidir las cosas de una buena vez, por eso siempre tardan tanto en cambiarse y dar una respuesta a cosas simples.

-¿Dondé dejaste a mi mamá?- pregunto Harry al notar la ausencia de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué donde la deje? Mas bien ella me dejo a mi, lleva mas tiempo con su hermana que conmigo, y cuando le pregunto a que hora piensa acompañarme jamas me responde.

-Veo de donde sacas tus respuestas¿por que no la dejas estar sola este día? Aun debe acostumbrarse a muchas cosas, y me imagino que antes de esto no pasaba mucho tiempo contigo.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, dejemos que se acostumbre- dijo sentandose en el sillón junto a Harry.- ¿Qué tienía tu novia?

-Xayide no es mi novia (aun).

-Como quieras¿que tenía?

-No lo se, ha estado triste ultimamente, me imagino que es un problema familiar, por que menciono a su madre durante la platica, espero que no sea muy grave, me ha dicho que tal vez debera irse, y que tampoco volvera.

-Vaya, eso es un glope bajo, yo que tu, me declararía inmediatamente, antes de perderla para siempre.

-Yo no soy asi.

-Cierto, tienes el caracter de tu madre, por poco lo olvido.

Harry miro a su futuro padre con los ojos entornados, y se estiro abiertamente. La verdad era que si le preocupaba la chica, y bueno, en cuanto a la posibilidad de tener una relación mas seria con ella, ya lo había considerado, pero prefería esperar a que ella estuviera mejor, en cuanto al ultimo comentario, bueno, tal vez se parecía mas a su madre de lo qu todos decían.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ron y Hermione mientras tanto seguían hablando con Sirius y Remus, intentaban convencerlos, en ese momento el pelirrojo tomo el pensadero en sus manos y una imagen apareció en la superficie de la sustancia platina, Sirius y Remus se acercaron para ver mejor...

Era una escena muy casual, al parecer era una mañana con los Weasley que estaban desayunando en aquel momento, una lechuza algo torpe entro en la habitación volando con un periódico en el pico, sin embargo, antes incluso de que abrieran el periódico, la puerta de la casa se abrió, entro entonces al lugar el señor Weasley con cara de aflicción, y comenzó a hablar con su familia...

_-Familia les tengo malas noticias, ha habido una fuga en Azkaban- dijo el mas viejo de los Weasley tomando asiento en la mesa junto a Ginny, la señora Weasley miro a su esposo muy sorprendida, los gemelos se atragantaron con su cereal y los otros dos hermanos Weasleys palidecieron- Ha sido Sirius Black¿lo recuerdas Molly, aquel asesino de muggles que...?- el señor Weasley se detuvo como para dar a entender a su mujer una segunda parte de la información._

_-Por Merlín¿cómo lo ha hecho?- dijo sujetando con fuerza la cuchara con la que estaba sirviendo una taza de café para su esposo._

En la realidad Sirius se había quedado de a seis, no es muy reconfortante escuchar que hacen referencia al nombre de uno como un asesino, y menos con el tono de preocupación que había en la voz del señor Weasley, sin embargo, no aparto la vista del recuerdo.

_-Eso es lo extraño, el ministerio no tiene ni la menor idea de como lo hizo, ahora mismo han comenzado la búsqueda, no saben lo que sucederá, El Profeta hará un tango de esto, y Fudge insiste en avisar al ministro muggle también, esperemos que esto no se agrave mas, por que aun queda dentro el asunto... de Tu-sabes- quien._

El recuerdo termino en ese punto, los merodeadores se miraron incrédulos un momento, Sirius estaba pálido.

-Eso es solo una parte de lo que recuerdo que sucedió por aquellos días, la verdad es que el asunto puso al ministerio de cabeza, y los hizo poner a todo el mundo alerta- dijo el pelirrojo mirando seriamente a los muchachos-, sin embargo no nos dimos cuenta de lo grave que era la situación en aquel momento, lo que de verdad nos impacto fue lo de Harry.

Esta vez fue Hermione quien tomo la palabra, no sin antes acercarse a Sirius de modo consolador al ver la mirada de este, saco su varita como dispuesta a poner el recuerdo de una sola vez, pero antes menciono un punto que no pareció muy adecuado.

-No fue hasta después de que Harry tuvo un "malentendido" con sus parientes que nos enteramos, sin embargo él nos contó que cuando salió de su casa, vio un perro negro muy grande, todos decían que el "loco asesino" iba tras él, y su padre nos aviso que había huido de su casa. Lo encontramos en El Caldero Chorreante y pasamos el fin de las vacaciones con él, pero... cuando íbamos en el expreso de Hogwarts... - esta vez coloco la varita en su sien y saco él recuerdo que puso después en el pensadero...

El recuerdo comenzaba cuando los tres entraban al compartimiento, donde estaba Lupin y cerraban las puertas del mismo.

_-¿Quién será?- decía Ron tomando su asiento y mirando a su compañera. Las mascotas de ambos chicos en su jaula, el gato de Hermione y la rata de Ron, eternos enemigos, cosa que ninguno de los espectadores tomo en cuenta en ese momento._

_-Es el profesor R. J. Lupin- contesto la muchacha mirando curiosamente a su acompañante- _Lupin no pudo evitar sonreír discretamente ante tal declaración.

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Lo pone en su maleta- ignoro un poco al hombre cuando señalo su maleta de viaje._

Sirius, que ya había recuperado parte de su color habitual de piel, le dio un codazo a su amigo y le susurro en voz baja.-"Siempre igual de desinflado".

-_Me pregunto que enseñará- pregunto Ron mirándolo con el ceño fruncido_

_-Esta claro, como solo hay una vacante debe dar D. C. A. O. (esto es costumbre mía no se fijen._

_-Bueno, -volvió a comentar el muchacho- No parece capaz de sobrevivir a un maleficio bien hecho. Pero bueno, - se volvió hacía el ojiverde- ¿qué nos ibas a contar?_

_-Verán, - dijo el aludido en tono serio- la otra vez, escuche a tus padres hablar, era sobre Sirius Black, tu padre menciono que esta loco, aunque con su escape no estoy muy seguro, dijo algo que me pareció muy interesante, dijo que Black iba tras de mí, al parecer sabía donde estaba desde que se encontraba en Azkaban, y tal parece que tiene la intención de matarme, por lo que escuche era cómplice de Voldemort...- _Harry menciono algunas cosas sobre Dumbledore y los dementores que no parecían muy relevantes... _después Hermione hablo._

_-¿Qué escapo para ir detrás de ti? No vayas en busca de problemas, debes tener cuidado._

_-Yo no busco problemas- (esta es mi frase favorita)-Los problemas normalmente me encuentran a mí._

Sirius y Remus no pudieron evitar la carcajada, al parecer esa frase se les hacía "muuuy" conocida, si pueden imaginar a que me refiero, pero al ver la cara de Hermione se callaron al instante. Entonces el recuerdo termino, por que el tema cambio bruscamente, y de nuevo nuestros conocidos personajes levantaron la mirada para observar a los merodeadores.

-No veo que tiene esto de relevante, hasta el momento soy el único que tiene pinta de criminal- dijo Sirius en tono molesto.- Aunque no negare que Remus aun tiene pinta de psicópata, pero eso es algo que ya me esperaba.

Esto a Ron y Hermione no les hizo mucha gracia, se tomaban aquello como si fuera un juego, aunque bien pudiera ser que aquella era la manera en que desviaban la atención a su verdadera preocupación.

La castaña suspiró harta, se levanto y camino al rededor de los muchachos como buscando la idea que había perdido tras ellos, murmurando para si misma, volvio a tomar su lugar un momento después, y estuvo a punto de sacar un nuevo recuerdo de su cabeza, pero su compañero de generación la detuvo antes.

-Hermione, no te desesperes, seguramente si seguimos con la historia entenderan, ademas cuando se escuchen a si mismos en "ese" recuerdo seguramente no les quedara duda¿o es que acaso no quieres cambiar un poco la historia que nos toco vivir? Puede incluso que nuestra situación actual cambie...

-Esto no esta bien, Ron, tal parece que no debíamos interferir en esto, son tan escépticos que no servira de nada advertirles- dijo pasandose ambas manos por el cabello despejandose un poco.

-¡Momento, que todo lo que digan paresca mas una farsa que la mera realidad se me hace increible, cosa que no tiene nada que ver con que sea o no cierto, confiamos en ustedes en serio, pero no me los imagino a ustedes en la misma situación!- dijo Sirius en un tono mas serio del que le conocían en aquella época.

Ron y Hermione levantaron la mirada con las mismas expresiones de seriedad, entonces el chico Weasley se levanto, y tomo una posición pensativa.

-Bueno, después de esto que acaban de ver¿que mas podemos comentar? A Harry no le dieron permiso ese año para visitar Hogsmade, pero creo que a él le sirvio de algo aquello, según nos conto, mis hermanos Fred y George le dieron un buen regalo de navidad, un artefacto que mas que nada nos llevó a ustedes, y que, para ser sinceros, nos sorprendio un poco: se trataba del mapa del merodeador.

Al principio no sabíamos quienes eran los famosos Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta (Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs respectivamente), no le dimos mucho interes al mapa en un principio, Harry lo uso primero para ir a Hogsmade de incognito, fue ahi durante una distracción nuestra, que en Las Tres Escobas se entero de que Sirius era su padrino, y de la supuesta traición de este a sus padres, también se entero de la "muerte" de Peter Pettigrew, al que decían que Sirius había matado intencionalmente mientras él lo culpaba de traición, hablaron de la explosión que mato a varios muggles y solo dejo de Pettigrew un dedo.

-Después- continuo Hermione mas tranquila- sucedio lo del partido de quidditch, como aquel año cursabamos las materias opcionales, estos amigos mios tomaron adivinación, en el que le auguraron a Harry una muerte prematura debido al Grim.

-Al principio lo creimos, eramos jovenes e inocentes, pero no habíamos tomado en cuenta las constantes visitas de un perro grande y negro que "sólo Harry" podía ver. Ademas de que por aquellos días, no podría especificar, hubo una intromisión en el castillo y la entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor quedo bloqueada, por un supuesto ataque del profugo en cuestión- dijo Ron comenzando a caminar en circulos en su lugar- fue cuando Harry tomo la desición de vengar la muerte de sus padres, incluso a costa de la vida de su padrino.

También había algo parecido a un juicio en contra de un hipogrifo, que era propiedad de nuestro amigo Hagrid, cabe mencionar que yo había perdido a mi "rata" mascota y la creía muerta, hasta que la encontramos en casa del guardian, salimos de su casa y esta volvio a intentar escapar, entonces comenzo lo interesante,- volteo a ver a su mejor amiga- creo que ya puedes mostrarles ese recuerdo...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry seguía intrigado por el comportamiento de su amiga, Xayide había cambiado, ahora lo evitaba a toda costa, y solo había pasado una hora desde que habían hablado, aun estaba en compañia de su padre que se desvivía contando sus vivencias en Hogwarts hasta ese momento, entonces Harry se entero de por que había un escalón falso en una de las escaleras, en el que alguna vez se había atorado, y también por que Pevees era tan travieso.

A pesar de que el mismo James se dijo a si mismo "paresco un viejo contando viejas historias" Harry encontro aquello de mucha ayuda, incluso llego a notar cierto analisis especial que hacía su padre para cada travesura, e incluso para la tarea, cuando Harry tuvo problemas con la tarea de pociones (para variar).

Habiendo acabado las clases, y dejado abandonado a su padre dormido como un tronco en la sala común Harry salio a dar una vuelta por el castillo con la capa de invisibilidad, como ya era tarde y no quería problemas le parecio adecuado, ademas quería enterarse de que tan cierto era que Xayide se iba.

Llego al vestibulo, todo estaba desierto e iliminado por el resplandor nocturno de las estrellas, frente a la puerta, con su capa de viaje, y su baúl se encontraba Xayide, bajo silenciosamente la escalera para poder ver mas de cerca la expresión de la chica, o de enterarse de algo mas, pasaron unos minutos antes de que la segunda fuera posible.

La profesora McGonagall aparecio en el recinto seguida del profesor Dumbledore, se detuvieron detras de la chica, y Dumbledore puso una mano en su hombro, sin embargo no hubo palabras desde ningun personaje. La puerta del vestibulo fue abierta por Filch, que venía acompañado de un muchacho, no mayor 20 años que también llevaba una capa de viaje, en cuanto entro paseo la vista por el lugar, después miro a Xayide y sonrio.

-Aqui estoy Xayide, espero que no estes mal por lo de nuestros padres, pero no te preocupes, segun el ministerio puedes estar conmigo hasta que todo se arregle, no tienes que ir con mamá si no quieres.

-No Damian, tengo que ir, no es algo que pueda decidir y tu lo sabes, aunque sabes que preferiría ir contigo antes que enfrentar esto sola.

-Te entiendo, entonces yo te acompañare- miro al profesor Dumlbedore seriamente- Voy a llevarmela profesor, espero que mi compañia le sirva.

-Yo también Damian, es una prueba dificil, apoyala en lo que puedas, y procura traerla de regreso- suspiro- es una pena, que sucediera de nuevo, tenía entendido que había terminado.

-Usted sabe que con nuestra familia nucna se sabe, gracias por admitirla este tiempo después de todo.

-No me lo agradescas, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

El chico llamado Damian asintio con la cabeza, y luego tomo el baúl de Xayide del suelo- Sera mejor que nos vayamos...

Ella no dio nada y siguio al joven hasta la salida, Filch cerro la puerta, y Harry no pudo ver nada mas...

-¿Seguro que es necesario anotar este acontesimiento en el historial de la casa Albus?

-Si Minerva, no siempre tienes la oportunidad de conocer a familias tan poderosas como esta y ayudarlas, espero que esa niña este bien, me temo que no seremos los unicos que la extrañemos- dijo con un dejo de nostalgia mirando hacía donde estaba Harry.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Los merodeadores no estaban muy convencidos de lo que Ron y Hermione acababan de decirle, todo lo que los muchachos del futuro decían sonaba absurdo e nculos imposible, pero si algo de eso estaba ya predestinado y ese era el mejor momento para evitar que sucediera, cualquier tonteria que dijeran aquellos chicos tenía que ser verdad.

Ron y Hermione se miraron seriamente, e incluso con decisión, Ron volvio a diriguir la punta de su varita a su cien, entonces el recuerdo salio del todo y comenzo a hacer remolinos sobre el recuerdo anterior, sin mezclarse, las imagenes no se vieron desde el primer instante, era un recuerdo bastante largo, y había partes que se notaban borrosas incluso en la nitidez característica del recuerdo. Entonces se detuvo, los cuatro se miraron, lo mejor era ver ese recuerdo desde adentro, así que tocaron la sustancia con un dedo...

_Se encontraban en los terrenos del castillo, cerca de la casa de Hagrid, ya estaba oscuro y a lo lejos se podía ver el sauce boxeador, los merodeadores, Ron y Hermione se movieron rápidamente hacía él, indicaron con señas a Sirius que detuviera las agitadas ramas del árbol, despúés entraron, por alguna razón moverse en un recuerdo era mucho mas rápido que en la realidad, una vez en la casa de los gritos buscaron la habitación contigua a aquella en la que sabían entrarían dentro de unos minutos._

_Los merodeadores aprovecharon el momento para hacer algunas preguntas._

-¿Qué hacemos aqui?- exigió Remus enojado

-No debe faltar mucho para que entremos, se supone que habrá varias revelaciones que deben escuchar antes de juzgar si es o no verdad, lo que les dijimos sobre Pettigrew- dijo Ron. De repente se escucho ruido en la casa, los aturdidos gritos de Ron intentando soltar su pierna rota de la boca del perro negro que lo arrastraba se escucharon en el recinto, el perro entro en la habitación de un lado tal y como estaba previsto.

Sabiendo que en un recuerdo no podían ser vistos los siguieron, vieron a Sirius transformarse, al ver su semblante, sucio y descuidado el Sirius del pasado hizo un mueca de asco. Sin embargo, el Ron de trece años, dijo algunas cosas desde su lugar en la cama.

_-¡Tú!¡Eres un animago! Por eso has podido hacer todas esas cosas sin que nadie te note, y ahora quieres matar a Harry._

_-No- dijo Sirius- por lo menos no voy a matar por ahora- dijo observando la rata que se movía frenetica en las manos del pelirrojo._

_El chico Weasley palidecio ante el comentario. Se escucharon mas ruidos a travez del agujero del árbol, Hermione volteo y se vio a si misma y a Harry corriendo para buscar a Ron._

_-¡Ron!¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Hermione corriendo hasta donde estaba su amigo, _entonces una de las partes borrosas del recuerdo llego, sacudiendo un poco la escena y adelantandola, se detuvo hasta un poco después de que Lupin entrara.

-Lo siento- se disculpo el pelirrojo actual- tenía una pierna rota y me temo que el dolor podía mas que mi memoria.

_-Profesor Lupin ¿que pasa¿Qué...?- comenzo Hermione, _los merodeadores escucharon con mas atención incluos que al principio, sin apartar los ojos de la escena, al menos hasta que el mencionado por la muchacha en el recuerdo confirmo que era una licantropo.

Tomaron un tiempo para reflexionar eso, voltearon a ver a los responsables del recuerdo.

-¿Todo esto sucedió... digo, sucederá?- dijo Sirius con la voz entrecortada- Me parece un poco increible...- le costo trabajo recuperar su tono indiferente que lo caracterizaba a esa edad- Remus no daría clases, no es lo suyo, y yo, nunca me dejaría caer tan bajo, mira que descuidar mi apariencia- se paso las manos por el cabello y suspiro.

Remus los miro - Entonces lo saben, ustedes conocen mi secreto, entonces saben que no falta mucho para luna llena...- se aclaro la garganta- pero aun no sabemos nada¿por que nos mostraron este recuerdo desde ese punto?

-Queriamos que supieran lo mismo que nosotros y las situaciones que hemos pasado, tal vez asi no les sorprendan las acciones de Harry, ni las de nosotros.- voltearon de nuevo a donde el recuerdo, que también abía conllevado una explicación.

_-¿Qué dice?- decía Harry confundido- No nos acompañaba nadie._

_-Yo tampoco lo creía Harry- dijo Lupin- Tal vez el mapa estaba estropeado, pero estaba hecho a prueba de errores._

_-Pero..._

_-Entonces vi la inscripción Sirius Black en el mapa, acercandoseles, choco con ustedes y arrastro a dos al interior del sauce._

_-A uno- corriguió Ron, pero Lupin nego con el dedo índice_

_-A dos¿me dejas ver esa rata?- dijo extendiendo la mano_

_-Ella ¿que tiene que ver en esto?_

_-Todo, permitemela por favor.- dijo Lupin tomando la rata de las manos del pelirrojo.- No es una rata- dijo, agarrando con fuerza a la rata que intentaba escapar._

_-Si lo es_

_-No, es una mago._

_-Un animago- dijo Sirius- Peter Pettigrew._

Hubo silencio en el lugar por parte de ambos grupos, sin embargo antes de que volviera a hablar cualquiera la imagén volvio a ser borrosa. Se detuvo hasta donde Harry hablaba con Lupin de nuevo.

_-Una calle llena de testigos lo vio._

_-Eso fue lo que creyeron- dijo Sirius_

_-Todo el mundo lo creyó, incluso yo hasta el día de hoy, esta aqui- dijo Lupin señalando la rata en sus manos._

_-Eso es imposible- dijo Hermione- estaría registrado junto a los demas animagos en el Ministerio._

_-Pero ellos no saben de la existencia de otros tres animagos._

_-Apresurate con ese cuento Remus- se quejo Sirius_

_-Ya voy, pero necesitaré ayuda.- se escucho un ruido en la casa, todos voltearon Hermione miró a Ron y murmuro en voz baja "Snape", y el muchacho asintio- Todo empezo aqui- continuo Lupin- desde que me he convertido en hombre lobo, todos me han temido bastante. Entonces era yo muy pequeño, y no había cura, la poción que ahora tomo es muy reciente- a Remus se le ilumino el rostro- Pensé que tal vez no podría venir, pero Dumbledore(en paz descanse para los que asi lo crean, viva por siempre para muchos otros) lo hizo posible, soy la razón por la cual todo esto existe, para proteger a mis compañeros. Pero me hice de amigos, Sirius, Peter y James, ellos tenían muchas dudas sobre mis desapariciones, pero lo averiguaron y tomaron la decision de volverse animagos para ayudarme con mis transformaciones. Tardaron tres años en lograrlo, y de hecho la pasé muy bien con ellos como compañia.- Sirius volvio a quejarse en voz baja- Ya casi termino. Hicimos tantas cosas juntos en esa forma y con tanto tiempo libre que trazamos el mapa del merodeador...- _la imágen se volvio oscura y por unos segundos el grupo se mantuvo en la oscuridad.

Hermione miro con reproche a su mejor amigo, que se encogio de hombros avergonzado. El recuerdo retomo su rumbo un poco después, entonces Sirius hablaba.

_-Le falta un dedo._

_-Claro- exclamó Lupin- no le falta ingenio, él se lo corto._

_-Antes de transformarse, cuando lo arrincone, dijo todas esas mentiras sobre que yo había matado a Lily y a James, despúes lanzón hechizo, mato a los que nos rodeaban y se metio en las coladeras._

Después vinieron algunos reproches sin imporancia sobre el pobre _Crookshanks_, sobre la longevidad de la rata y parte de la gran historia que ustedes concocen, hasta que Sirius, del presente y el pasado intervinieron.

-Es muy inteligente, reconocio a Peter rapídamente- desde aqui solo el Sirius del futuro continuo_- y a mi también, tuve que ganarme su confianza para que me ayudara, de hecho intentó que ese bicho se me acercara, no lo logro, consiguio las contraseñas para que pudiera entrar, pero ese inútil de Peter escapo, me imagino que por la sangre que dejo volvio a simular su muerte._

Harry excuso a la rata con una buena idea, que no se escucho muy bien por un extraño zumbido. Después de eso la revelación del guardían secreto de la familia Potter dejo palidos a los jovenes merodeadores..

_-Es como si yo los hubiera matado- admitio Sirius, Los convenci para que usaran a Peter, y no a mi, esa noche vigile de cerca a Peter, desconfiaba un poco de él, cuando llegue con él ya no estaba, pense en ir a buscarlo, cuando llegue a casa de tus padres me encontre con las consecuencias de mi propio acto._

Convirtieron a la rata en humano, cosa que los merodeadores no dejaron de notar con admiración, hasta que Lupin volvio a hablar.

_-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Peter._

El hombre en el que se convirtio Pettigrew comenzo con su gimoteo y sus razones sobre lo que había sucedido, pero incluso visto en el pasado no era convinvente.

_-Voldemort no me enseño trucos- exclamó Sirius en el momento en que Pettigrew lo acuso vilmente (no mientan asi fue)- Pero me imagino que tu si los conoces, sus secuaces y él te tendran una grata bienvenida ¿no? Por que no te ocultaste de mi, si no de ellos, tomarán venganza por hacer que su amo fuera derrotado por información tuya, lo escuche en Azkabanm y no todos estan ahi, si conocieran tu paradero real..._

_Pettigrew no se bajaba de su barco, continuaba acusando al Black del futuro recuerdo, llegando incluso a hacerlo enojar._

_-¿Qué yo hice todo eso? Yo no busque jamas a los mas poderosos, pero tu Peter... buscabas protección en gente como esa, incluso Remus, James y Yo entramos en la categoria... Si no se los hubiera dicho no hubieras sido su guardian, pudo haber sido una trampa, él iría tras de mi, pero no, tu seguramente fuiste felizmente recogiendo margaritas a decirle que se los entregarias._

El recuerdo termino en aquel punto, los merodeadores se miraron en silencio un momento como aceptando la verdad de ese recuerdo.

-Estaba defectuoso- se quejo Sirius- pero no vi a Peter confesarlo, ademas nos conocemos, habríamos preferido morir antes de traicionar a alguno de nosotros.

-Pero no fue asi, lo que paso después lo prueba todo, Harry viviría con sus padres de no ser por esa alimaña.

-Pero él no esta aqui para probarlo...- dejo salir Lupin.

Ron y Hermione se quedarón callados, era cierto y no había forma de comunicarse con él, hasta que una idea cruzó la mente de Hermione...

-¿Tienen algun escondite secreto en su habitación? Tal vez para guardar objetos valiosos o algo asi.

Sirius y Remus sonrieron...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un extraño viento cruzó la sala común de Gryffindor, y de esa misma forma un recuerdo llegó a la mente de James. Busco a Harry, que estaba leyendo su libro de transformaciones frente a la chimenea con cara de malhumorado.

-Harry- dijo sintiendose extraño- tengo que mostrarte algo.

El ojiverde dio un largo suspiro y cerro el libro, se levanto y siguio a su padre sin decir palabra. Fueron a las habitaciones de los chicos, James se metio bajo la cama y saco una pequeña caja de ahi.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?- dijo Harry, que no dejaba ni un zapato ahi

-Otro escondite secreto, por cierto, debe tener un mensaje para ti, Sirius, Remus y yo lo hicimos como juego para que algun día nuestros decendientes se rieran de nuestras locuras.

Abrio la caja y saco tres hojas de papel, tomó aquella que recordaba como suya y la desdoblo, Harry tomo las otras dos, la de Remus solo decía "_siguele la corriente al que tienes enfrente", volvio a doblarla y se enfoco en la de Sirius, pero cuando la abrio no encontro la letra del mismo, si no, la letra de Hermione sin lugar a duda._

_"Esto no es una broma, Harry, esto lo escribimos aun en _

_el pasado, necesitamos que para cuando tus padres regresen_

_envies con ellos un par de recuerdos, aquel en el que _

_Pettugrew confiesa su crimen y... sabes que, envianos _

_todos tus recuerdos relacionados con lo mas importante _

_que sucedio durante nuestro tercer año._

_Hermione_

_P.D. Ron manda saludos"_

Con una sonrisa en la cara por tal descaro de parte de sus mejores amigos, volteo a ver a James que lo observaba divertido.

-Fui el único que te escribió algo ¿verdad? algo me decía que ese par solo jugaba conmigo cuando hicimos esta locura.

-¿Cuándo lo hicieron?

-Un día antes de que llegaran allá- James parecía confundido, auque algo me dice que van a cambiarlo, por que vi que Sirius le dejaba una biblia al suyo...

-Al parecer no han perdido el tiempo- esta frase confundio a Harry, pero su mayor preocupación continuaba ahi¿qué había pasado con Xayide?, y ¿quién sería ese tal Damian? Esperaba poder resolver eso antes de que sus padres tuvieran que volver al pasado.

* * *

Y eso es todo por este capítulo, espero que haya funcionado un poco para que me disculpen, y otro para que sigan leyendo, de nuevo reitero a los tres reviews actualizo, por cierto quiero continuar también Mi Única tentación, un review no me haría daño, antes de despedirme los felicito a todos por el año nuevo y también por el día de reyes. 


End file.
